Quest'estate non farà poi così schifo, dopotutto
by GaySoryLover
Summary: Thad va in campeggio e incontra vari ragazzi che diventeranno i suoi migliori amici. La sua vita, da quel momento, cambierà per sempre.
1. Chapter 1

Entrò nel campo, guardandosi lentamente intorno. Tutt'intorno poteva vedere vari gruppi di ragazzi e ragazze di tutte le età parlare e ridere animatamente. Stette un secondo a guardarli, sospirò e proseguì, cercando una delle guide del campo.

Dopo aver raggiunto il banco, la guida gli chiese l'età e il nome, cercò nella lista e gli disse verso quale gruppo dirigersi. Non era molto caldo, gli alti alberi della foresta gettavano ombra e una gentile brezza soffiava dal vicino lago. Quando raggiunse il suo gruppo vide sette ragazzi che parlavano e ogni tanto ridevano a qualcuno che era stato detto.

"Quest'estate farà schifo." Pensò, sedendosi su una delle rocce sparse per la radura. Quattro tende erano posizionate vicino al piccolo fuoco da campo, pronto per essere acceso al tramonto.

Subito dopo uno dei ragazzi, il più alto di loro, si girò verso di lui. "Tu devi essere l'ultimo del gruppo. Piacere di conoscerti, come ti chiami?"

Si morse il labbro inferiore, fissando il ragazzo dai capelli biondo cenere, poi rispose. "T-Thad. Thad Jenkins."

Il ragazzo si alzò e si staccò dal gruppo, allungando la mano verso Thad. "Flint Wilson. Piacere di conoscerti, Thad. E' il tuo primo anno di campeggio?" Thad si sollevò dalla roccia, prese la mano del ragazzo e la scosse, annuendo nervosamente.

"Se avessi bisogno di qualcosa non esitare a chiedermela. Adesso ti presenterò al resto del gruppo." Flint richiamò l'attenzione degli altri sei, che smisero di parlare, voltandosi verso Flint.

"Ragazzi, questo è Thad Jenkins, il nostro ultimo compagno. E' il suo primo anno di campeggio, quindi aiutatelo se ha bisogno." Thad alzò una mano e mormorò un saluto, i sei ragazzi salutarono in coro.

"Questo è Jeff Campbell, e il ragazzo di fianco a lui è Nick Hamilton." Un ragazzo dai capelli biondi lunghi fino agli occhi e un ragazzo dai capelli neri mossi lo salutarono.

"Loro sono Wes Montgomery e David Riley." Due ragazzi, uno dai lineamenti orientali e uno di colore fecero un cenno con la testa.

"E infine, Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson." Un ragazzo dalla carnagione molto chiara e un ragazzo con capelli ricci ordinati dal gel lo salutarono, tenendosi per mano.

Thad si soffermò un secondo sulle loro mani intrecciate. "Non immaginano quanto li invidi." Pensò. Kurt alzò un sopracciglio, come se avesse potuto leggerli nel pensiero. Thad arrossì e volse lo sguardo verso Flint.

Flint ricominciò a parlare, spiegando varie cose sul campeggio. "Il primo giorno tutti si ritrovano al campo e vengono divisi in gruppi. Questa sera ci sarà una festa di benvenuto. Dal secondo giorno in poi le guide ci porteranno in esplorazione, faremo un'escursione al giorno. La foresta in cui ci troviamo è grande, si estende fin sopra le colline qui vicino, sulle quali scorre il fiume che crea il lago. Torneremo al campo base ogni sera e dormiremo nelle tende che hai visto. Le tende sono piccole, quindi si dorme in due per ognuna. Penso che io e te dormiremo insieme, visto che gli altri sei sono già in coppie. Sempre se ti va bene, penso non sarebbe un problema sistemarti con qualcun altro. A parte Kurt e Blaine, penso tu abbia già capito perché."

Thad arrossì ancora di più e annuì. E in effetti era vero, non aveva problemi. Anche se doveva ammettere che trovava Flint carino. Il suo petto e le sue spalle larghe, il suo fisico, il suo viso, la cresta di capelli biondo cenere che in un qualche modo stava bene con i suoi lineamenti e i suoi occhi marroni. Sì, era veramente carino.

Thad si accorse di star fissando Flint e subito distolse lo sguardo, sperando che Flint non se ne fosse accorto. I sei si erano rimessi a parlare e Flint e Thad si unirono a loro. Thad ascoltava senza parlare, seduto di fianco a Kurt, il quale gli lanciò un'occhiata e storse il naso. Thad se ne accorse, e lo guardò con occhi sgranati, cercando di capire cosa potesse aver fatto di male.

I due si fissarono per qualche secondo, poi Blaine si girò all'improvviso e baciò Kurt, prendendolo di sorpresa. Thad arrossì, si voltò dall'altra parte e sospirò.

Kurt, visibilmente irritato, si staccò da Blaine, che lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo, e si rivolse verso Thad. "Potresti venire con me un secondo? Devo parlarti." Disse. Thad lo guardò sbigottito ma annuì. I due si alzarono e Thad seguì Kurt, il quale si fermò dietro a un albero non molto distante dal gruppo.

* * *

><p>"Hai per caso qualche problema con il fatto che io e Blaine siamo gay? Ho visto come fissavi le nostre mani, e ti ho sentito sospirare mentre ci baciavamo. Se hai qualche problema ti conviene chiedere di cambiare gruppo, perché io e Blaine non smetteremo di amarci per uno sciocco omofobo." Thad guardò Kurt, i cui occhi erano passati dall'azzurro al grigio, incapace di rispondere. Aveva davvero dato quell'impressione?<p>

Capendo che Kurt aspettava una risposta, Thad si affrettò a dire "S-scusa se ti ho dato quest'impressione, io non ho assolutamente nulla contro i gay. Assolutamente niente."

Kurt rimase spiazzato. Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, ma non quella reazione. Thad, arrossito, si fissava le scarpe. "Oddio. Scusami per averti assalito così, ero sicuro che... Oddio. Scusami tanto." Disse Kurt, portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca.

Thad sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise. "N-non preoccuparti, non è niente. Posso immaginare quante persone che non vi accettano per quello che siete abbiate incontrato, è normale essere sospettosi."

Kurt rimase a bocca aperta per qualche secondo. "Chiunque si sarebbe arrabbiato, e invece tu hai capito esattamente cosa stavo pensando. Avevo completamente sbagliato a giudicarti."

Thad sorrise. "Non preoccuparti. Può capitare a tutti di sbagliare. Ora che ci siamo chiariti, penso sia meglio tornare dagli altri, non vorrei si preoccupassero." Kurt annuì, e i due si avviarono verso il gruppo, parlando tra loro.

* * *

><p>Blaine stava fissando Kurt e Thad sparire dietro alcuni alberi poco lontani, incapace di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Il suo ragazzo se ne era appena andato, visibilmente infastidito, con un ragazzo quasi sconosciuto.<p>

"Che cosa è preso a Kurt? Sembrava sul punto di tirare un pugno in faccia a Thad." Chiese Flint, appena i due scomparvero dalla vista. Blaine sospirò. "Vorrei tanto saperlo anch'io."

Kurt e Thad ritornarono e si sederono vicini, immersi in conversazione. Blaine e Flint si guardarono per qualche secondo sbigottiti, poi alzarono le spalle. Blaine si voltò verso Kurt, e approfittando di un momento di silenzio lo abbracciò da dietro. "Sono felice di vedere che qualunque fosse il problema ne siete venuti a capo e mi dispiace di interrompere il vostro discorso, ma io e il mio amore abbiamo interrotto qualcosa che vorrei continuare."

Kurt ridacchiò e afferrò le braccia di Blaine, cinte attorno alla sua vita. "Scusami Thad, continueremo il nostro discorso un'altra volta. Il mio sdolcinato ragazzo mi reclama."

Appena finita la frase Kurt si girò nelle braccia di Blaine e lo abbracciò, le loro fronti a contatto, occhi nocciola e azzurri incatenati tra loro. "Ti amo." Disse Blaine, baciando Kurt. "Ti amo anche io." Rispose Kurt, rispondendo al bacio.

* * *

><p>Il sole stava per tramontare, vari ragazzi stavano preparando un grande falò al centro del campo per la festa di benvenuto. Thad era seduto su una delle tante sedie sparse, immerso nei suoi pensieri.<p>

All'improvviso Jeff e Nick si sedettero ai lati di Thad, il cui sguardo passò da uno all'altro con fare interrogativo.

"Ciao Jeff, ciao Nick. Posso esservi utile?" Disse Thad. Jeff e Nick si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi guardarono Thad con due sorrisi identici.

"Sì, potresti." Disse Jeff. "Volevamo proporti un affare, Thad." Disse Nick.

"...un affare?" Disse Thad, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Proprio così." Disse Nick. "Vorremmo chiederti un aiuto per una cosa che abbiamo deciso di fare stasera." Spiegò Jeff.

"Non ascoltare questi due pazzi, Thad" Disse David, raggiungendo i tre insieme a Wes. I tre lo guardarono, sorpresi dall'intrusione nel discorso.

"Non avete pensato che essendo appena arrivato nessuno lo conosce e non farebbe una bella impressione?" Disse Wes, appoggiandosi alla sedia di Jeff.

Jeff e Nick si guardarono per qualche secondo e scossero la testa.

"Sappiamo che non avevate cattive intenzioni, quindi immagino sarete d'accordo con noi se vi diciamo che Thad non potrà aiutarvi." Aggiunse David, appoggiandosi alla sedia di Nick.

Jeff e Nick guardarono Thad, il quale, anche se un po' confuso, disse "Wes e David hanno ragione. Mi dispiace."

I due sorrisero. "Non preoccuparti, avremmo dovuto pensarci." Disse Jeff. "Avevamo pensato che, non conoscendoti nessuno, l'effetto sorpresa sarebbe stato maggiore." Aggiunse Nick.

"Questo è vero. Però penso di non potervi proprio aiutare. Ma di cosa avevate bisogno?" Chiese Thad, incuriosito.

Jeff e Nick si scambiarono uno sguardo e dissero all'unisono "Lo scoprirai questa sera." I due si alzarono e andarono via.

"Non sono cattivi, sono soltanto pazzi." Disse Wes, e poi aggiunse "Spero non ti abbiano spaventato. Sono molto meglio di quanto sembrino."

"Chissà cosa avranno in mente. Di solito i loro piani includono fuoco ed esplosioni. Adorano entrambe le cose, e anche le cose luccicanti." Disse David.

Thad rise, e i tre si misero a chiacchierare.

* * *

><p>Il grande falò venne acceso, e tutt'intorno ragazzi e ragazze mangiavano, parlavano, ridevano, giocavamo e ballavano. Wes e David erano andati in cerca delle loro fidanzate poco prima e Thad era rimasto da solo. All'improvviso, Thad sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi, e si voltò.<p>

"Ti stai divertendo?" Chiese Flint, sedendosi sulla sedia di fianco a Thad. Thad alzò le spalle.

"Ho visto che hai fatto amicizia con gli altri. Ne sono felice." Disse Flint, sorridendo.

"Già." Rispose Thad, sorridendo ma non guardando Flint. "Pensavo non sarei riuscito ad ambientarmi, invece siete tutti così gentili."

Flint sorrise e sembrò pensieroso per un secondo, poi disse "Ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa di te? Non ti abbiamo mai visto da queste parti. Ti sei trasferito qui da poco?"

Il sorriso di Thad svanì. Flint lo guardò preoccupato e aggiunse subito "Se non ti va di parlarne posso capirti, in fin dei conti siamo praticamente due sconosciuti..."

Thad alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi marrone scuro si incontrarono per un secondo con quelli marroni di Flint, poi lo riabbassò. "No, non è un problema." Disse. Sospirò, poi ricominciò a parlare. "Io e mia madre ci siamo trasferiti qui pochi giorni fa, lei si è risposata una settimana fa. Lei e il mio patrigno sono partiti in luna di miele, e per non lasciarmi da solo mi hanno iscritto a questo campeggio. Mi hanno portato qui e poi sono andati in aeroporto, dovrebbero essere in volo adesso. Non so perché mi dia fastidio questa situazione, il mio patrigno è una brava persona, dove vivevo non avevo amici e invece qui ne ho già trovati..."

Flint fissò Thad per un secondo, poi rispose "E' normale che tu non ti senta a tuo agio, la tua vita ha appena subito un cambiamento radicale, col tempo passerà. Se avrai bisogno di sfogarti, io e Kurt saremo felici di ascoltarti, e anche gli altri lo saranno. Adesso metti da parte tutti questi pensieri e pensa a divertirti. Se vuoi posso rimanere qui con te, visto che non conosci nessuno." Flint sorrise.

Thad guardò Flint e sorrise, arrossendo un po'. Stava per rispondere e ringraziare, ma venne interrotto da alcune esplosioni e alcune urla. I due si girarono per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, e videro Jeff e Nick lanciare piccoli petardi in giro, ridendo. Una ragazza prese paura per uno scoppio vicino ai suoi piedi e iniziò a inseguirli. Jeff e Nick cominciarono a scappare, la ragazza subito dietro di loro. Tutti si misero a ridere guardando la scena.

* * *

><p>Le stelle brillavano luminose nel cielo e la luna era appena visibile tra le cime degli alberi quando la festa finì. Gli otto ragazzi sedevano ora tutti insieme, ridendo e scherzando sulle rocce attorno al fuoco da campo, Kurt seduto sulle gambe di Blaine.<p>

Kurt e Blaine si stavano baciando molto appassionatamente. Vennero interrotti da Nick, che gli urlò "Prendetevi una camera!"

I due si staccarono e si guardarono per un secondo, poi Blaine esordì "Penso lo faremo. Che ne pensi, Kurt?" Kurt si alzò, prese per mano Blaine e lo portò alla loro tenda.

I sei li fissarono con occhi sgranati. Thad e Flint arrossirono, Wes e David tossirono rumorosamente, Nick e Jeff si guardarono. Rompendo il silenzio, Jeff disse "Credi che intendessero quello che penso?" Nick rispose "Sì. Credo che vomiterò a breve."

I sei si rimisero a parlare, ma poco dopo decisero che sarebbe stato meglio andare in tenda: il giorno dopo li aspettava la prima escursione. Si salutarono, e si diressero verso le loro tende.

* * *

><p>Flint e Thad erano appena entrati nella loro tenda. "Io non ho per niente sonno. Tu?" Disse Flint togliendosi la maglia e cercando il pigiama..<p>

Thad arrossì: non aveva pensato al fatto di doversi cambiare davanti a Flint. Ma in quel momento aveva altro a cui pensare. I suoi occhi erano incollati a Flint, il suo cervello era andato in corto circuito. Thad si accorse di quello che stava facendo solo quando Flint si mise il pigiama, e subito distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo ancora di più, se possibile. Per non farsi vedere da Flint in quello stato, Thad si mise a cercare il proprio pigiama, e dopo averlo trovato si fece coraggio, si tolse la maglia e si infilò il pigiama.

Quello che Thad non sapeva era che in quel momento Flint era arrossito, diventando di una sfumatura di rosso molto simile a quello che colorava la sua faccia.

Una volta infilato il pigiama, Thad rispose, cercando di non sembrare troppo nervoso, ma senza guardare Flint "N-nemmeno io ho sonno. Potremmo fare due chiacchiere, se ti va."

Flint, ancora rosso, rispose senza guardare Thad "E' un'ottima idea. Di cosa vuoi parlare?"

Thad restò un attimo in silenzio, pensando. "Mi parleresti un po' di te? Uno come te avrà sicuramente molti amici e una ragazza." Disse, alzando lo sguardo.

Flint si congelò. "Tra tutte le domande che poteva pormi ha scelto proprio la peggiore. Non voglio preoccuparlo, ma nemmeno mentirgli. Cosa faccio?" Pensò.

Flint alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Thad. Esitò per un secondo, poi parlò. "Non è come pensi. Io non ho molti amici a parte voi sette e un altro ragazzo che non conosci, Dan, siete gli unici di cui posso fidarmi." Thad lo guardò stupito.

Dopo un sospiro, Flint continuò "E per quanto riguarda la ragazza... Non ne ho mai avuta una." Thad lo guardò a bocca aperta.

Dopo essersi ricomposto, Thad disse "Mi dispiace, ma se può confortarti non ne ho mai avuta una neanche io."

Flint accenò un sorriso e abbassò lo sguardo, pensieroso. Thad lo guardò, preoccupato. Dopo un minuto di silenzio Flint rialzò lo sguardo incrociando quello di Thad. "Thad, mi sembri una brava persona e mi sembra di potermi fidare. Se ti dico un segreto mi prometti che lo manterrai?" Disse Flint, la preoccupazione nei suoi occhi evidente.

Thad, colto alla sprovvista, annuì. Flint aprì la bocca per parlare un paio di volte, nessun suono ne uscì. Alla fine, dopo aver preso un lungo respiro, disse"Io... Io... Io sono gay."

Thad si congelò. "Cosa devo fare adesso? Cosa rispondo?" Pensò. Flint lo stava guardando, visibilmente nervoso. "Non preoccuparti, non lo dirò a nessuno finché vorrai che rimanga un segreto. Ti capisco, lo sono anche io." Disse Thad. Le ultime parole scivolarono fuori dalla sua bocca senza che le avesse pensate. Quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto, Thad rimase sorpreso di se stesso e sgranò gli occhi.

La preoccupazione negli occhi di Flint svanì, sostituita dalla sorpresa. I suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli di Thad, indecifrabili. Dopo qualche minuto Flint parlò, ma riuscì solo a dire "Oh."

Thad arrossì violentemente e abbassò lo sguardo. Poco dopo disse "E'-è un segreto. Non dirlo a nessuno, per favore."

Flint sorrise e si mosse, avvicinandosi a Thad. Prese il mento di Thad e lo sollevò, così da guardarlo dritto negli occhi. "Il tuo segreto con me è al sicuro. Quello che ci siamo appena detti rimarrà tra noi finché non decideremo il contrario, sarà il nostro piccolo segreto." Disse, sorridendo.

Thad sorrise e abbracciò Flint, che arrossì ma ricambiò. "Adesso è meglio che ci mettiamo a dormire. E' tardi, e domattina dobbiamo svegliarci presto per l'escursione." Disse Thad. Flint annuì e i due si misero nei loro sacchi a pelo.

Thad non dormì subito, rimase a pensare alla giornata appena conclusa per un po', guardando il soffitto della tenda. Il suo umore era migliore di quando era arrivato al campo, aveva trovato subito degli amici e si era liberato di un peso confidando a qualcuno il suo segreto. "Quest'estate non farà poi così schifo, dopotutto." Fu il suo ultimo pensiero prima di addormentarsi con un sorriso sulle labbra.


	2. Chapter 2

La radura era immersa nel silenzio, rischiarata dalla luce che filtrava tra le fronde. Un raggio di luce entrò in una tenda, svegliando uno dei ragazzi al suo interno. Il ragazzo si voltò nel sacco a pelo e rimase disteso per qualche minuto, poi si alzò, si guardò intorno, e notò la presenza di un altro ragazzo, ancora addormentato, poco lontano da lui. Il ragazzo fissò per un attimo la figura addormentata prima di ricordare cos'era successo la sera precedente, ricordare di aver confidato a qualcuno il suo segreto. All'improvviso la figura addormentata si girò e il ragazzo cominciò a guardarne il volto, la sua espressione serena. Fu in quel momento che il ragazzo cominciò a notare particolari a cui non aveva dato peso il giorno precedente: il ragazzo addormentato era molto più basso di lui, aveva corti capelli neri, lineamenti gentili e, se ricordava correttamente, occhi marroni molto intensi. Era un ragazzo veramente carino.

Dopo poco il ragazzo si rese conto di cosa stava facendo: stava fissando un ragazzo conosciuto il giorno prima e che considerava carino mentre questi dormiva. Arrossendo, distolse lo sguardo, e pensò che svegliare l'altro ragazzo sarebbe stata una buona idea.

"Thad." Disse Flint a bassa voce, cercando di svegliarlo. Thad non si mosse. "Thad, svegliati." Disse allora Flint, alzando un po' la voce e toccando la spalla di Thad. Thad aprì gli occhi, si mise a pancia in su e si stirò.

Thad girò la testa per guardare Flint, seduto vicino a lui. "Buongiorno, Flint." Disse.

"Buongiorno Thad. Alzati, dobbiamo andare in esplorazione." Disse Flint, guardando Thad, ora seduto.

Thad si alzò. "Vorrei andare a lavarmi visto che ieri sera non ne abbiamo avuto l'occasione. Se ne ho il tempo, ovviamente." Disse.

Flint si rese conto in quel momento di non sapere che ore erano: si era svegliato per caso e aveva svegliato Thad senza pensarci. "Non lo so. Non ci hanno detto precisamente quando partiremo essendo il primo giorno, e in effetti non so che ore siano." Disse Flint.

Thad lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Flint. "Mi sono svegliato per caso e ti ho svegliato senza pensare di guardare l'ora. Spero di non aver fatto una sciocchezza." Spiegò Flint, mettendosi una mano sul retro del collo.

Thad sorrise. "Non preoccuparti. Di sicuro non siamo in ritardo, penso ci avrebbero svegliato, e se fosse presto non sarebbe un problema, credo sia meglio avere un po' di tempo in più per svegliarsi, soprattutto nei primi giorni." Disse. Flint annuì.

"Per rispondere alla tua domanda... Penso il tempo ci sia, e in effetti vorrei farmi una doccia anche io. Prendi quel che ti serve, mentre controlliamo che ore sono ti mostro dove andare." Disse Flint.

Dopo aver preso l'occorrente i due uscirono dalla tenda, scoprendo di essere effettivamente in anticipo: tutti gli altri stavano ancora dormendo. I due si diressero quindi verso il campo ed entrarono in una delle costruzioni, al cui interno trovarono delle docce separate tra loro da un muretto non troppo alto e chiuse da una porta. Immediatamente, entrambi vennero folgorati dallo stesso pensiero: per fare la doccia avrebbero dovuto essere nudi uno davanti all'altro.

I due ragazzi arrossirono e si guardarono per un secondo per poi dirigersi verso le docce più distanti fra loro, senza guardare nella direzione dell'altro per tutto il tempo.

* * *

><p>Mentre Flint e Thad si sistemavano i capelli vari ragazzi entrarono e si prepararono per fare la doccia. I due, dopo aver finito quel che stavano facendo e raccolto le loro cose, uscirono. Appena fuori dalla porta, i due si sentirono chiamare. "Thad! Flint!" Urlò qualcuno. I due si girarono e videro Kurt salutarli.<p>

"Ciao Kurt!" Dissero i due all'unisono. I tre iniziarono a parlare, Flint un po' spaesato dalla naturalezza dei due dopo la scena del giorno precedente.

"Sai qualcosa riguardo all'escursione? Io e Flint ci siamo svegliati in anticipo e non sappiamo nulla." Disse Thad.

Kurt rispose "So solo che fra poco faremo colazione e che partiremo subito dopo. La guida non vi ha detto niente quando è passata a svegliarvi?"

"Mi sono svegliato in anticipo e ho svegliato Thad, non siamo stati svegliati dalla guida" Rispose Flint. Thad annuì.

"Capisco. Adesso scusatemi, ma se non vado a fare la doccia finirò per essere in ritardo, ci metto molto a prepararmi. Ci vediamo dopo!" Disse Kurt, entrando nelle docce. Flint e Thad lo salutarono e si incamminarono verso l'altra parte del campo, dove si trovavano i tavoli della mensa.

* * *

><p>Thad e Flint sedevano ad uno dei tavoli della mensa, parlando. "Spero si mangi presto. Mi è venuta una fame da record." Disse Thad. Flint annuì.<p>

"Vorrei sapere qualcosa su dove andremo in esplorazione. Sembra che vogliano tenerci all'oscuro dei dettagli, ma non capisco perché." Disse Flint.

"Non so cosa pensare. Forse vogliono farci una sorpresa, ma non riesco proprio a immaginare quale e perché." Disse Thad.

"Proviamo a chiedere a qualcun altro mentre mangiamo. Dovremo andare subito dopo, se avranno voluto far sapere qualcosa penso che si saprà." Disse Flint.

Jeff e Nick stavano passando poco lontano, tra sbadigli e risate. "Jeff! Nick!" Disse Flint, richiamando l'attenzione dei due verso dove lui e Thad erano seduti.

I due si avvicinarono e si sedettero vicino a Flint. "Buongiorno a voi due. Che fame." Disse Jeff.

"Sapete dove sono gli altri?" Chiese Thad.

"Wes e David sono andati dalle loro ragazze, penso." Disse Nick "E Kurt e Blaine erano dietro di noi, ma sono andati via. Potete immaginare.". Thad e Flint arrossirono al pensiero.

I quattro si misero a parlare, poco dopo li raggiunsero Wes e David con le loro ragazze, Kurt e Blaine subito dopo di loro. Jeff e Nick avevano visto giusto, a giudicare dalle loro facce arrossate e dai loro capelli scompigliati.

Il gruppo cominciò a mangiare tra le chiacchiere e le risate. Ad un certo punto Flint chiese "Ragazzi, ma qualcuno di voi sa qualcosa sulla spedizione? Partiremo subito dopo mangiato e ancora non sappiamo niente!"

A quanto pare, nessuno sapeva niente più di quanto detto da Flint.

* * *

><p>Gli otto erano tornati alle loro tende e si stavano preparando per andare in esplorazione. Appena terminati i preparativi, si diressero verso il campo base, dove le guide avrebbero dato i dettagli, diviso i gruppi e poi sarebbero partiti. Flint guardò Thad e notò che si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore. "Thad, va tutto bene?" Chiese Flint.<p>

"Sì, sono solo un po' nervoso. E' la prima volta che faccio qualcosa di simile." Rispose Thad.

Flint sorrise. "Non preoccuparti, sono sicuro che non avrai difficoltà. E se avrai bisogno di una mano dovrai solo chiedere. Avremo una guida, gli altri saranno con te. Io sarò con te." Disse.

Quando si accorse di come suonava ciò che aveva appena detto, Flint arrossì. Thad, preso alla sprovvista, arrossì a sua volta. "Cosa avrà voluto dire con questo?" Pensò. I due vennero avvolti da un silenzio imbarazzante per qualche secondo per poi riprendere a parlare come se nulla fosse successo. Senza rendersene conto, i due stavano camminando più vicini di prima.

* * *

><p>Raggiunto il campo base, gli otto si sedettero insieme ai già presenti, aspettando chi doveva ancora arrivare. Quando tutti furono arrivati, una delle guide richiamò l'attenzione e cominciò a parlare.<p>

"Alcuni di voi si saranno chiesti come mai non vi abbiamo ancora dato alcun dettaglio riguardo la spedizione per la quale stiamo per partire, immagino." Iniziò la guida. Thad e Flint si guardarono, ridendo silenziosamente.

"Beh, sappiate che non ci siamo dimenticati, ma l'abbiamo fatto di proposito. Difatti, avevamo intenzione di farvi una sorpresa." Continuò la guida. Tutti si guardarono, sorpresi, e dal gruppo si sollevò un mormorio indistinto.

"Oggi non è un giorno qualsiasi" Disse la guida, alzando la voce per farsi sentire "oggi è il cinquantesimo anniversario della fondazione del campo. Per tanto, abbiamo deciso di annullare la spedizione di oggi e di portarvi in spiaggia al lago. Da lì, potrete fare quello che vorrete per il resto della giornata."

Dal gruppo si alzarono urla di felicità e alcuni ragazzi saltarono in piedi, ma la guida continuò a parlare. "Adesso andate a prendere l'occorrente. Nel lago è permesso nuotare, quindi chiunque voglia potrà fare il bagno." Concluse.

I vari gruppi si divisero, diretti alle loro tende. Thad stava sorridendo in un modo che Flint non aveva mai visto, e il fatto lo colpì. "Sembri molto felice della notizia, non ti avevo mai visto sorridere così." Disse Flint, sorridendo a sua volta.

Thad si voltò verso Flint con occhi quasi luccicanti e rispose "Sono felice perché amo nuotare. E anche se durante l'anno vado in piscina, nuotare all'aria aperta è una cosa diversa, mi fa sentire libero." Flint, al vedere il ragazzo così felice, si ritrovò a pensare alla scena di qualche ora prima, quando fissava Thad addormentato e a pensare "Sì, è decisamente un ragazzo molto carino." Rendendosi conto di star fissando Thad, Flint distolse lo sguardo e arrossì.

"Sono contento per te." Disse Flint.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Disse Kurt.<p>

"Sì, Kurt?" Rispose Blaine.

"Non noti qualcosa di diverso in Flint?" Chiese Kurt.

"Non mi sembra, ma non ci ho badato. Perché dici?" Chiese Blaine, incuriosito.

"Non saprei dire cosa, ma da quando lo abbiamo salutato ieri sera a quando l'ho incrociato stamattina fuori dalle docce è cambiato qualcosa. Oggi sembra... più felice. Soprattutto quando è con Thad." Disse Kurt

"Saranno diventati amici, avere un nuovo amico rende sempre felici." Disse Blaine.

"Potrebbe essere come dici tu. Eppure..." Kurt non riuscì a terminare la frase, Blaine lo baciò senza preavviso. Kurt arrossì, ma non si tirò indietro.

Blaine si staccò. "Tu pensi troppo amore. Però mi piace il fatto che noti i particolari." Disse, e poi ribaciò Kurt. Quando Jeff, Nick, Wes e David si lamentarono, i due si staccarono e proseguirono, mano nella mano.

Thad e Flint, immersi nella loro conversazione, non si accorsero di quello che stava succedendo dietro di loro.

* * *

><p>Dopo aver attraversato un piccolo tratto di foresta, i ragazzi del campeggio e le guide si ritrovarono sulle rive del lago, dove si formava una piccola spiaggia. L'acqua permetteva di vedere il fondale , per poi scurirsi a causa del digradare dello stesso, si potevano vedere riflessi gli alberi circostanti, così che si aveva l'impressione di una foresta sott'acqua. Il cielo era limpido e non soffiava vento, il sole era da poco visibile sopra le cime degli alberi.<p>

Gli otto, una volta sistematisi in spiaggia, si divisero: Kurt e Blaine si posizionarono all'ombra di un albero al limitare della foresta, separati dagli altri, così da avere un po' di privacy, Wes e David si misero a giocare con le loro ragazze a beach volley costruendo un campo improvvisato, Jeff e Nick scomparvero senza dare spiegazioni, Thad e Flint si fermarono sulla spiaggia per qualche minuto.

Thad e Flint si bloccarono per un secondo ad uno stesso pensiero: per entrare in acqua avrebbero dovuto rimanere in costume. Mentre si svestivano, i due si diedero le spalle, arrossendo. Per non farsi vedere da Flint, Thad corse in acqua, e appena il fondale raggiunse una profondità che lo permettesse, si tuffò. Flint si voltò, sentendo il rumore del tuffo. "Com'è l'acqua?" Chiese dalla riva, ancora leggermente rosso.

"Non è fredda, puoi entrare senza preoccuparti!" Rispose Thad. Ora che si trovava nel suo elemento, il suo l'imbarazzo stava sparendo.

Flint entrò in acqua e si diresse verso Thad, il quale chiese "Come te la cavi come nuotatore?"

"Abbastanza bene, ma penso tu mi possa battere senza sforzo." Disse Flint.

"Sono sicuro che invece mi batterai tu. Sei più alto e più forte, in fin dei conti. Facciamo due bracciate e poi vediamo chi è il più veloce, ok?" Disse Thad, sorridendo.

"Sfida accettata!" Disse Flint. I due risero e cominciarono a nuotare.

* * *

><p>Alla fine Thad vinse la sfida, ma non diede peso alla cosa: l'importante era stato divertirsi e... "...passare del tempo insieme a Flint." Ammise a se stesso. Appena quel pensiero attraversò la sua mente, Thad si rese conto di quello che gli stava succedendo, si rese conto di starsi innamorando di Flint, un ragazzo che, anche se suo amico, aveva appena conosciuto. Per come si sentiva però, avrebbero potuto essersi conosciuti da tutta la vita. "Flint è simpatico, gentile e molto carino. Ed è gay. Però dubito potrà mai piacergli qualcuno come me..." Pensò Thad.<p>

Flint notò che qualcosa non andava: Thad, che era sempre stato felice dal momento in cui era entrato in acqua, sembrava aver perso il suo buonumore. "C'è qualcosa che non va?" Chiese.

Thad si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e arrossì. "N-no, va tutto bene. Io torno a riva per vedere cosa fanno gli altri, vieni con me?" Disse. Flint annuì e i due tornarono alla spiaggia.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick stavano preparando un campo per giocare a beach tennis quando videro arrivare Thad e Flint. "Vi andrebbe di giocare con noi?" Chiese Jeff.<p>

Flint e Thad si voltarono e si guardarono, valutando l'idea. "Che ne dici, ti va?" Chiese Flint.

"Non so come si gioca, ma se mi insegnate gioco volentieri." Rispose Thad.

"Ti insegno io, non preoccuparti." Disse Flint, sorridendo.

I due aiutarono Jeff e Nick a finire il campo e presero le racchette, Flint spiegò a Thad le poche regole. "Thad non sa giocare, quindi per adesso andateci piano, va bene?" Disse Flint.

Jeff e Nick risposero in coro "Non preoccuparti!" e i quattro iniziarono a giocare.

* * *

><p>Kurt e Blaine, seduti sotto un albero, avevano passato tutto il tempo a parlare e baciarsi. Blaine aveva ora la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di Kurt, seduto contro l'albero. Blaine, ad occhi chiusi, si godeva le mani Kurt accarezzare i suoi ricci.<p>

Ad un certo punto, Blaine aprì gli occhi e sorrise alla vista del suo ragazzo, che sorrise a sua volta. "Sai, Kurt, mi hai messo la pulce nell'orecchio." Esordì Blaine.

"Riguardo a Flint?" Chiese Kurt.

"Sì. Mi hai fatto diventare curioso e ho voluto vedere se notavo qualcosa anche io. E in effetti, c'è qualcosa di diverso in Flint." Disse Blaine.

"Io ci ho pensato su, e non vorrei correre troppo nel dire quello che sto per dire, ma... il mio radar si è messo a lampeggiare." Disse Kurt, guardando gli altri sulla vicina spiaggia preparare un campo per giocare a qualcosa.

"Anche il mio." Disse Blaine, sorpreso da ciò Kurt aveva detto. Kurt lo guardò subito negli occhi, sorpreso dalla coincidenza.

"Credi che Flint sia gay? Lo conosciamo da tanto e non l'avrebbe ancora detto a nessuno di noi. Se fosse vero penso ce l'avrebbe detto, sa che non ci sarebbero problemi, basta guardarci." Disse Blaine.

"Non so cosa pensare, onestamente. In ogni caso, lasciamo le cose come stanno per adesso, se fosse vero e non avesse ancora detto nulla avrà avuto un motivo. Chiamalo intuito femminile, ma sento che non dovremo fare nulla." Disse Kurt.

"Intuito femminile, eh?" Disse Blaine con un sorriso beffardo. Kurt alzò le spalle e sorrise.

"Cosa pensi invece dell'altro ragazzo, Thad? Non ho ancora avuto occasione di parlarci. Ora che ci penso non mi hai ancora spiegato perché ieri ti sei arrabbiato,l'hai chiamato per dirgli qualcosa e siete tornati parlando come se nulla fosse." Chiese Blaine.

"Ero arrabbiato perché l'avevo giudicato male, appena abbiamo chiarito l'equivoco è andato tutto bene. E' un bravo ragazzo, è simpatico. Mi preoccupa un po' che sia sempre così silenzioso, finora ha fatto amicizia solo con me e Flint e ha parlato praticamente solo noi. Però non penso si trovi male, ogni volta che lo vedo sta parlando con Flint ed è di buonumore." Disse Kurt.

Ci fu silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Blaine guardò Kurt e disse "Mi è solo sembrato o abbiamo appena detto che Flint è più felice da quando conosce Thad e che Thad è felice quando è con Flint?"

Kurt guardò Blaine, sorpreso. "Sì, l'abbiamo fatto." La realizzazione di ciò che Blaine intendeva arrivò qualche secondo più tardi e Kurt sgranò gli occhi. "Oh." Disse "Li stiamo praticamente mettendo insieme col pensiero. Chi siamo diventati, Wes e David?"

"Non farmi ricordare tutto quello che hanno fatto per farci mettere insieme. Anche se dobbiamo esser loro grati, altrimenti chissà se saremmo qui adesso." Rispose Blaine, un sorriso beffardo gli spuntò sulle labbra.

"Beh, noi non ci immischieremo. Se sono rose, fioriranno." Concluse Kurt, baciando il suo ragazzo.

"Ti amo." Disse Kurt.

"Ti amo anche io." Rispose Blaine.

* * *

><p>Flint segnò il punto della vittoria. "Una partita pari!" Esclamò. Thad sorrise, un po' per la vittoria e un po' per il sorriso di Flint.<p>

"Complimenti Thad, hai imparato in fretta!" Disse Nick. "Volete riposarvi o iniziamo la partita di spareggio?"

Thad, che stava guardando Flint, arrossì un po' quando questi si voltò verso di lui. "Sei stanco, Thad?" Chiese Flint.

"No, anzi, mi sto divertendo un sacco!" Rispose Thad.

"Iniziamo allora!" Disse Jeff.

I quattro giocarono per un po', le squadre erano equilibrate. Durante uno scambio successe però qualcosa che non avrebbero potuto prevedere: Nick schiacciò e Thad si buttò per cercare di salvare la palla, ma questa lo colpì in pieno volto, proprio sul naso.

Thad gridò e cominciò a perdere sangue dal naso, gli altri tre si avvicinarono subito, preoccupati. Nick, un po' in panico, chiese subito scusa, e insieme a Jeff aiutò Thad a rialzarsi. Flint, abituato a questi inconvenienti, frequenti nello sport che praticava, disse a Thad di chinare la testa in avanti e stringere il naso e mandò Jeff e Nick a prendere della carta per tamponare il sangue.

"Thad, come va?" Chiese Flint, preoccupato.

"Fa un po' male e mi sento intontito dalla botta, ma non penso di avere il naso rotto. Grazie per l'aiuto, comunque." Ripose Thad, con una voce un po' nasale.

Nick e Jeff ritornarono con la carta, poco dopo Thad smise di perdere sangue.

"Non ti conviene rimanere sotto il sole. Vuoi che ti accompagni al campo?" Chiese Flint.

"Sì, penso sia meglio che torni al campo. Ma non scomodarti, non voglio che tu debba rovinarti la giornata per colpa mia." Disse Thad.

"Non preoccuparti per me, non è un problema passare un po' di tempo con te. Adesso vestiamoci e andiamo, su." Disse Flint.

* * *

><p>Flint e Thad stavano tornando al campo, Thad ancora un po' intontito e Flint immerso nei suoi pensieri.<p>

Quando Flint aveva detto di non avere problemi a passare un po' di tempo con Thad, parlava seriamente. Durante la giornata si era infatti reso conto di quanto la sua compagnia lo rendesse felice, più di quanto la compagnia di chiunque altro lo rendesse. "E' possibile che mi stia... innamorando?" Si chiese. In fin dei conti, Thad era sì un ragazzo simpatico, gentile e carino, ma lo conosceva solo dal giorno precedente, non ne conosceva i gusti, non sapeva se avrebbe mai potuto innamorarsi di qualcuno come lui.

Flint sospirò, e Thad lo guardò. "Tutto bene? Sei così silenzioso..." Disse.

"Sì, stavo solo pensando. Tu stai meglio?" Disse Flint.

"Sì, penso che fra poco sarò come nuovo. Mi dispiace di avervi rovinato la partita e di averti rovinato la giornata..." Disse Thad, abbassando lo sguardo.

"Ti ho già detto che non è assolutamente un problema, quindi non scusarti. Saremmo comunque dovuti tornare fra un po'." Disse Flint.

* * *

><p>Thad e Flint, dopo una doccia in circostanze simili a quella della mattina, andarono a sedersi sulle rocce della radura, aspettando gli altri l riparo dal sole. Ai due piaceva passare del tempo insieme, e adesso che erano soli lo notarono meglio. Il sole cominciò a scendere all'orizzonte, presto gli altri sarebbero tornati e in breve avrebbero dovuto cenare. Durante la doccia entrambi avevano riflettuto sui loro sentimenti per l'altro, avevano pensato se ne valesse la pena, se ne fossero sicuri. In quel momento non trovarono le risposte che cercavano.<p>

All'improvviso però, le risposte trovarono loro, e allora un identico pensiero emerse nelle menti di entrambi "Sì, sono sicuro. Devo dirgli ciò che provo, e devo farlo ora mentre siamo da soli."

Da un momento all'altro i due smisero di parlare e un silenzio imbarazzante li avvolse. Tutti e due stavano cercando le parole migliori per articolare i loro pensieri, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a trovare il coraggio di iniziare.

Dopo un po' Flint parlò, visibilmente nervoso, sguardo fisso sul terreno tra lui e Thad. "Thad. Devo dirti qualcosa." Disse.

Thad, nervoso quanto se non più di Flint, si mise a fissare qualunque cosa che non fosse l'altro ragazzo e rispose "A-anche io ho qualcosa da dirti. Parla prima tu."

Flint respirò a fondo e alzò gli occhi, guardando verso Thad. Thad fece lo stesso, e quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono arrossirono. Dopo essersi calmato e aver raccolto tutto il suo coraggio, Flint aprì la bocca e cercò di scegliere le parole migliori.


	3. Chapter 3

Thad e Flint erano seduti sulle rocce della radura, entrambi visibilmente imbarazzati e nervosi. La natura sembrava essere in ascolto, non si poteva sentire un solo rumore. All'improvviso Flint, fissando Thad, cominciò a parlare. "Thad, non sono molto bravo con le parole, quindi penso andrò subito al punto della situazione. So che ci conosciamo solo da ieri, ma mi sono reso conto di stare bene con te, bene come non stavo da tanto tempo, e quindi volevo dirti che... tu mi piaci." Disse Flint, quasi tutto in un fiato.

Thad rimase a bocca aperta, occhi sgranati, senza riuscire a dire nulla. Il suo cervello si era fritto nel momento in cui le parole avevano raggiunto le sue orecchie. Flint, alla mancanza di risposta, abbassò lo sguardo e aggiunse "Immaginavo che non fosse lo stesso per te, scusami, mi sono reso ridicolo e..."

"A-anche tu." Disse Thad con voce appena udibile, interrompendo Flint a metà della frase. Flint rialzò lo sguardo, nei suoi occhi una miscela di emozioni così confusa che non ci si poteva leggere niente. "Anche tu mi piaci." Ripeté a voce un po' più alta.

Flint e Thad si fissarono per quelli che sembrarono anni, incapaci di distogliere lo sguardo. La tensione era tale che una sola scintilla avrebbe potuto far saltare in aria l'intera radura. Alla fine i due si riscossero e si alzarono, chiudendo la distanza che li separava. I due si abbracciarono, la loro differenza di altezza era notevole, ma non un problema. Thad cinse la vita di Flint e Flint mise le braccia attorno al collo di Thad, stringendosi uno contro l'altro. Rimasero così per un po', assaporando la sensazione, perdendosi nel calore dell'abbraccio, cullati dai battiti dei loro cuori. All'improvviso Thad alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Flint, e si alzò in punta di piedi, allineandosi al viso dell'altro ragazzo. I due si guardarono dritti negli occhi, poi li chiusero, avvicinandosi: le loro labbra si toccarono, e i loro cervelli smisero di funzionare. Thad, inizialmente nervoso, stava iniziando a sciogliersi e cominciò a muovere le sue labbra contro quelle di Flint. Flint rispose subito al gesto e Thad gemette alla sensazione. I due continuarono a baciarsi fino a quando non dovettero staccarsi per la mancanza di ossigeno, le loro labbra arrossate, i loro occhi sgranati.

"Wow. E' stato... E' stato..." Disse Thad, affannato.

"...fantastico." Completò Flint, ugualmente affannato.

"Penso potrei abituarmici." Disse Thad, un sorrisino comparirgli sulle labbra. Flint non se lo fece ripetere e baciò Thad di nuovo.

* * *

><p>Flint e Thad sedevano su una stessa roccia a gambe incrociate, uno di fronte all'altro, con una mano nella mano dell'altro, discutendo.<p>

"Pensi che dovremmo dirlo agli altri?" Chiese Thad.

"Basterà non nasconderlo e se ne accorgeranno da soli." Disse Flint. "Potremmo coglierli di sorpresa, subito dopo arrivati..." Continuò, un sorriso beffardo in volto.

"A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese Thad.

"Potremmo far finta di niente e all'improvviso porli davanti alla situazione." Rispose Flint.

Thad gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo, poi realizzò cosa Flint intendesse e arrossì. "Oh. Beh. Sì, credo si possa fare." Disse, un po' nervoso.

"Meglio abituarli subito, in futuro accadrà molte volte." Disse Flint.

Thad arrossì ancora di più al pensiero ma sorrise. "Mi piace il tuo modo di pensare." Concluse.

* * *

><p>Il sole era appena scomparso dietro la cima degli alberi quando gli altri sei tornarono alle tende, e una volta sinceratisi che Thad stesse bene, andarono a lavarsi. Nick e Kurt furono gli ultimi ad allontanarsi.<p>

"Per fortuna Flint sapeva cosa fare, io stavo andando nel panico..." Disse Nick.

"Io non ho assistito alla scena, ma posso dire che Thad e Flint sono fortunati ad essersi conosciuti. Ogni volta che li vedo insieme sono sempre felici." Disse Kurt.

"Nessuno dei due ha molti amici a parte noi. Tu sei il ragazzo di Blaine, Wes è il migliore amico di David e Jeff è il mio migliore amico. Probabilmente anche loro sono diventati migliori amici." Disse Nick, sorridendo.

"Siete due pazzi, ma in fondo tu e Jeff siete due persone molto dolci." Disse Kurt. "Scommetto che ieri sera il vostro intento non era farvi aiutare con gli scherzi, ma fargli fare amicizia e farlo divertire, sbaglio forse?"

Nick arrossì leggermente. "Se lo dirai davanti a qualcuno sappi che lo negherò fino alla morte, ma sì, in parte era quello. Volevamo anche una mano da qualcuno di insospettabile, ma avevamo visto quanto fosse timido e volevamo aiutarlo." Disse Nick.

"Il mezzo non era dei migliori, ma l'intenzione era buona." Disse Kurt, mettendosi a ridere. I due accelerarono il passo e raggiunsero gli altri alle docce.

* * *

><p>Thad e Flint erano andati a sedere ai tavoli della mensa per tenere il posto agli altri, che poco dopo arrivarono. Flint stava tenendo per mano Thad, seduto di fianco a lui, ma nessuno se ne accorse, impegnati com'erano nel raccontare la propria giornata mentre mangiavano.<p>

Dopo cena il gruppo si diresse verso le tende: Flint e Thad, in coda al gruppo e un po' distanziati, camminavano mano nella mano senza che nessuno li notasse.

"Comincio a pensare che non se ne accorgeranno mai." Disse Thad.

"Aspetta di arrivare alle tende, vedremo se saranno capaci di non vedere anche quello." Disse Flint, stringendo la mano di Thad e girandosi per guardarlo negli occhi. Thad sorrise e arrossì leggermente.

* * *

><p>Gli otto erano seduti sulle varie pietre della radura, il sole stava tramontando colorando il cielo di tutte le tinte di arancione e colorando le rare nuvole di rosa. Risate risuonarono nell'aria e Flint si ritrovò a guardare Thad. Thad si voltò verso Flint, ridendo ancora.<p>

"Sei bellissimo quando ridi, ti si illuminano gli occhi." Disse Flint.

Thad, preso alla sprovvista, abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì, mormorando qualcosa.

"Cosa?" Chiese Flint.

"Ho detto che non sono nulla di speciale..." Disse Thad a volume appena udibile.

"Oh Thad, non dire così, abbi più fiducia in te stesso! Ti garantisco che sei bellissimo." Disse Flint con tono serio e dolce allo stesso tempo.

Thad alzò lo sguardo, sorridendo, e cominciò ad avvicinarsi a Flint, fissandolo negli occhi e mormorando "Sei bellissimo anche tu."

Flint si perse negli occhi del suo ragazzo, gli mise le braccia attorno alla vita, e lo tirò dolcemente verso di sé. Thad replicò l'azione di Flint. I due chiusero gli occhi e le loro labbra si toccarono. Sembravano essere nati per questo, la sintonia con cui si muovevano era strabiliante. Flint gemette e Thad piegò la testa in cerca dell'angolazione migliore. I due si staccarono, senza fiato, e si fissarono per qualche secondo. Appena i loro cervelli ripresero a funzionare, i due ricordarono di essere in pubblico e si voltarono verso gli altri. Appena videro gli altri, i due arrossirono violentemente.

I sei li stavano fissando. Nick e Jeff, a occhi sgranati, avevano un espressione mista di felicità, sorpresa e una punta di disgusto, Wes e David li stavano guardando a bocca aperta e occhi sgranati e Kurt e Blaine, i meno sorpresi di tutti, sorridevano. Gli otto si fissarono per qualche secondo, poi Flint disse "...suppongo che abbiate finalmente capito."

I sei iniziarono a parlare tutti insieme, sovrastandosi. Thad e Flint si guardarono, divertiti. "Abbiamo raggiunto il nostro scopo." Disse Thad.

"Direi di sì a giudicare dalle loro facce. Adesso ci faranno l'interrogatorio però." Rispose Flint.

"Flint, perché non ci hai mai detto di essere gay?" Disse Nick. "Per questa volta passi, ma se dovete saltarvi addosso fatelo in tenda per favore!" Disse Jeff. Le altre frasi si persero nel rumore.

I sei, una volta calmatisi, si congratularono con Thad e Flint e fecero qualche domanda, ma decisero di non esagerare. Thad appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Flint, che passò un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo tenne stretto a sé. I due rimasero così per tutta la sera, ridendo con i loro amici.

* * *

><p>Sei ragazzi su otto erano ancora nella radura, illuminata dal fuoco, quando la luna comparve sopra la cima degli alberi. Kurt e Blaine erano scomparsi nella loro tenda poco tempo prima, guadagnandosi il titolo di conigli da Jeff e Nick. Dopo poco però anche i sei decisero di andare a dormire: quel giorno non avevano fatto molto, ma il giorno successivo sarebbero andati in escursione di sicuro. Si salutarono e si diressero verso le loro tende.<p>

* * *

><p>Thad e Flint entrarono nella tenda. La giornata era stata piena di emozioni, ma i due non avevano sonno a causa di un pensiero fisso si era infiltrato nelle loro menti: avrebbero dormito col proprio ragazzo. Si misero il pigiama e, visto che ora erano fidanzati, si permisero di guardare l'altro, ma finirono per arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo prima di essere visti. I due si distesero uno di fianco all'altro, facendo cadere le loro mani vicine. Flint appoggiò la mano su quella di Thad, e i due si guardarono, sorridendo. Stettero così per un po', poi Thad disse "Grazie per avermi aiutato oggi. Senza di te penso non avrei smesso di sanguinare molto in fretta."<p>

Flint rispose "Non pensarci nemmeno, l'importante è che tu stia bene." E intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Thad. La mano di Thad, piccola in confronto a quella di Flint, sembrava essere fatta apposta per stare lì, in quella di Flint.

Thad allora disse "La tua presenza lì riusciva a calmarmi e a farmi battere il cuore più velocemente allo stesso tempo. Non sai quanto avrei voluto abbracciarti mentre tornavamo al campo..."

Flint rispose "Io ero combattuto. Vederti sanguinare mi preoccupava tantissimo, ma sapevo di dover restare calmo per poterti aiutare. Credo sia stato in quel momento che ho realizzato quanto mi importasse di te, che mi importasse di te più di tutti gli altri. Credo di essermi accorto in quel momento di provare qualcosa per te."

Thad arrossì e smise di guardare Flint, fissando il soffitto, un sorriso gli comparì sul volto. "...io ho capito di provare qualcosa per te quando mi hai confidato di essere gay. Il mio cervello aveva realizzato che provassi qualcosa per te prima che me ne rendessi conto, e quando ti confidai il mio segreto, dandoti la mia completa fiducia, la realizzazione mi colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Provavo qualcosa per quel ragazzo gentile che mi aveva accolto nel suo gruppo di amici, facendomi sentire bene dopo tanto tempo. " Disse.

Flint, sentendo questo, si mise in ginocchio e si avvicinò a Thad, che si era voltato quando lo aveva sentito muoversi e lo stava ora seguendo con gli occhi. Flint si posizionò sopra Thad e i due si fissarono per un po'. Flint accarezzò il volto di Thad, facendolo arrossire, poi si avvicinò alle sua labbra e lo baciò. Thad cinse la vita di Flint e lo fece scendere dalla sua posizione a carponi, facendolo appoggiare su di sé. Flint mise le braccia attorno a Thad e lo sollevò di peso, senza staccarsi, così che fossero seduti. Le loro labbra si muovevano in perfetta sintonia le une contro le altre, Thad iniziò ad accarezzare la schiena di Flint attraverso la sottile maglia del pigiama. Flint gemette alla piacevole sensazione e iniziò a fare lo stesso. All'improvviso, successe qualcosa che nessuno dei due si sarebbe aspettato: Flint sentì la lingua di Thad leccargli delicatamente il labbro inferiore, e senza pensarci due volte schiuse le labbra. La sua lingua entrò in contatto con quella di Thad e i due gemettero sonoramente. Gli occhi di Thad si aprirono immediatamente, tanto era stato folgorato dalla sensazione. Le loro lingue scivolavano una sull'altra, la loro sintonia rimasta invariata all'evolversi del bacio. I due stavano muovendo le mani con meno delicatezza, Thad aveva posizionato una mano tra i capelli di Flint, stringendoli leggermente. I due si staccarono, respirando affannosamente, e si fissarono per qualche secondo, le loro pupille erano dilatate e le loro labbra erano arrossate. Flint disse "Fuochi d'artificio. Non saprei come descrivere questa sensazione in un altro modo." Thad sorrise e arrossì, ma non si notò a causa del rossore delle sue guance.

"Pensavo che fosse stato fantastico prima, ma devo ricredermi. Questo è stato ancora meglio." Disse Thad mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

I due si ridistesero ancora abbracciati , senza parlare. Thad, appoggiò la testa sul petto di Flint, che iniziò a passargli una mano tra i capelli. Thad si lasciò andare alla piacevole sensazione e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul battito di Flint, tornato regolare e calmo. Dopo un po', Thad riaprì gli occhi e si sollevò, così da guardare Flint negli occhi. Flint, che stava fissando Thad a sua volta, si ritrovò a pensare "Quanto sono belli i suoi occhi." Thad si avvicinò e baciò Flint, leggero e veloce. "Cos'ho fatto di speciale per meritarmelo?" Chiese Flint, un sorrisino in volto.

"Era il mio modo per ringraziarti." Disse Thad, sorridendo.

"Ringraziarmi di cosa?" Chiese Flint, sinceramente confuso.

"Di essere qui con me." Disse Thad, diventando un po' rosso.

Flint sorrise e lo abbracciò. "Non vorrei essere da nessun'altra parte." Disse.

Thad si perse nelle forti braccia del suo ragazzo, che lo tenevano vicino a lui. Un'idea attraversò la mente di Thad, facendolo sorridere e arrossire. Flint lo notò, e lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo. Thad allora disse "Ti andrebbe di dormire insieme?"

Flint sorrise e rispose "Solo se posso abbracciarti per tutta la notte."

"Speravo che lo facessi." Disse Thad, sorridendo più di prima. Flint notò che i suoi occhi si erano illuminati ancora, come facevano sempre quando era felice.

Thad si alzò, permettendo così a Flint di fare lo stesso. I due si infilarono nel sacco a pelo di Flint, che era più grande, e si abbracciarono. I due stettero per un po' a fissarsi negli occhi, poi il sonno, aiutato dal calore della situazione e dall'atmosfera confortevole, vinse i due ragazzi, che scivolarono insieme in un sonno pacifico.

* * *

><p>Flint venne svegliato dalla luce del sole, proprio come la mattina precedente. Questa volta però Thad non era nel suo sacco a pelo dall'altra parte della tenda, ma tra le sue braccia. Flint guardò Thad, ancora addormentato, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere all'espressione serena sul volto dell'altro ragazzo. Era quasi un crimine svegliarlo, e decise quindi di farlo nel modo più gentile possibile. Flint tolse un braccio dalla vita di Thad e accarezzò la guancia del ragazzo, che sorrise nel sonno, poi si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio in fronte. Thad aprì lentamente gli occhi, e quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco, sorrise al suo ragazzo. "Hai degli occhi bellissimi." Disse Flint.<p>

Thad ridacchiò. "Questo è decisamente il modo migliore di essere svegliati." Disse. I due si fissarono per un secondo, poi Thad baciò Flint. "Buongiorno." Disse. Flint sorrise.

I due si alzarono, presero le loro cose e andarono a fare la doccia mentre tutti dormivano ancora. Quella volta, a differenza del giorno precedente, le due docce furono scelte a caso. Mentre si asciugavano i capelli iniziarono ad arrivare le prime persone, tra cui Blaine, che li salutò. "Sapete già qualcosa della spedizione?" Chiese.

"No, ci siamo svegliati prima e siamo venuti direttamente qui." Rispose Flint.

"La guida ha detto che essendo la prima spedizione faremo qualcosa di poco faticoso, probabilmente passeremo per la foresta e raggiungeremo il fiume sulle colline." Disse Blaine.

"Non ci dovremmo mettere più di qualche ora." Constatò Flint. Appena raccolte le loro cose, Flint e Thad si diressero verso le tende, le mani tra di loro saldamente intrecciate.

* * *

><p>Tutti si erano riuniti nel piazzale, aspettando la divisione in gruppi e le ultime notizie per poi partire. Il campo era formato in tutto da otto gruppi che sarebbero stati divisi, essendo le guide solo tre, in due gruppi contenenti rispettivamente i gruppi dall'uno al tre e dal quattro al sei, e un gruppo contenente i gruppi sette e otto. Thad e i suoi amici costituivano il gruppo sette, e stavano aspettando di conoscere il gruppo otto. Dopo che le guide ebbero spiegato le ultime cose e i gruppi vennero divisi, i gruppi sette e otto vennero chiamati per gli ultimi preparativi e per fare conoscenza. I primi a presentarsi furono Thad e i suoi amici, poi il turno fu del gruppo otto.<p>

La prima ad avanzare fu una ragazza non troppa alta dai rossi capelli ricci raccolti in due codini. Tutti notarono che gli occhi verdi della ragazza erano fissati su David, e dopo qualche secondo venne riconosciuta. La ragazza iniziò quindi a parlare. "Piacere di conoscervi, sono Lucy Montrose, la fidanzata di David." Disse. David le fece l'occhiolino e Lucy rise.

Un'altra ragazza si avvicinò a Lucy, una ragazza più alta, con capelli neri lisci raccolti in una lunga coda. Come Lucy, anche lei stava fissando qualcuno, e seguendo i suoi occhi azzurri si capì che stava fissando Wes. Subito tutti la riconobbero e lei iniziò a parlare. "Io sono Joanne Reeves, e come spero ricordiate sono la ragazza di Wes. Chiamatemi Jo, Joanne mi fa sentire vecchia. Vero Wes?" Disse con un sorrisino, e Wes rise.

Il terzo a presentarsi fu un ragazzo con gli occhiali, dai capelli castani, quasi biondi sotto la luce, portati in modo da avere un ciuffo sul lato destro e occhi di un colore non ben definito tendente al verde. Il ragazzo si sistemò il ciuffo così che non ricadesse sull'occhio mentre guardava gli otto. "Buongiorno a tutti, io sono Michael Miller." Disse, visibilmente nervoso ma accennando un sorriso. Thad lo guardò un secondo e iniziò a pensare.

Subito dopo si fece avanti un ragazzo dai capelli rossicci ed occhi azzurri perforanti, che iniziò a parlare, carico di energia. "Il mio nome è Justin Barnes, piacere di conoscervi!" Disse il ragazzo, euforico. Jeff e Nick si guardarono per un secondo e si capirono: si allontanarono dagli altri e iniziarono a parlare a bassa voce di qualcosa. Tutti li guardarono, ma non diedero peso alla cosa dato che i due tornarono quasi subito tra gli altri.

Una ragazza si avvicinò a Justin, i suoi capelli castani le ricadevano sulla schiena . I suoi occhi marroni guizzarono su tutti e otto i ragazzi, per fermarsi un secondo su alcuni di loro. Nessuno aveva però notato il fatto. "Mi chiamo Alexandra Powell e sono molto felice di vedervi!" Disse con un'allegria contagiosa. Il suo sguardo si fermò nuovamente per un secondo, ma subito la ragazza si girò verso Justin, e i due scambiarono qualche parola prima di voltarsi di nuovo.

Un'altra ragazza avanzò, avvicinandosi a Michael, che vedendola arrivare sembrò calmarsi. I suoi capelli erano neri e i suoi occhi marroni, e lei era più bassa del ragazzo. "Mi chiamo Jasmine Peterson. Conoscervi sarà un piacere." Disse, la seconda frase pronunciata con un tono leggermente minaccioso. Gli otto non capirono, ma non chiesero spiegazioni. Michael si girò verso Jasmine e le disse qualcosa. Lei rispose, lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi entrambi sorrisero.

Per ultimi avanzarono due ragazzi dagli occhi azzurri, quasi identici. I loro capelli biondi erano una delle loro poche cose che li differenziava: uno li portava più corti e l'altro più lunghi. I due si diressero verso Jasmine e Michael, e uno dei due guardò Jasmine, che sorrise in risposta. "Piacere a tutti, io sono Matthew Wright." Disse il ragazzo dai capelli più lunghi, lo stesso che aveva guardato Jasmine. "Io invece sono Lucas Wright. Buongiorno a tutti." Terminò il ragazzo dai capelli più corti, la sua voce identica a quella del gemello. I due ragazzi sorrisero.

Appena finite le presentazioni i sedici ragazzi vennero chiamati dalla guida, e dopo aver ricevuto ciò che serviva per completare l'attrezzatura necessaria, niente di speciale dato che la spedizione non era particolarmente complicata, iniziarono a uscire dal campo base. Erano i primi ad uscire, dato che il loro gruppo era il più piccolo.

* * *

><p>"Flint, posso chiederti una cosa?" Disse Thad, pensieroso.<p>

"Certo Thad, cosa devi chiedermi?" Chiese Flint.

"Hai notato anche tu... qualcosa in quel ragazzo, Michael?" Disse Thad. Nemmeno lui sapeva come articolare i pensieri che stavano cercando di ordinarsi nella sua mente.

"Cosa avrei dovuto notare? Mi sembrava molto nervoso finché non è arrivata quella ragazza, Jasmine credo. Forse è molto timido..." Disse Flint, un po' confuso.

"Non so neanche io cosa ho notato, però mi sembrava di riconoscere... qualcosa. Non l'aspetto, non ho mai visto quel ragazzo, ma c'era qualcosa di familiare in lui." Disse Thad.

"Non so cosa dire, cucciolo." Disse Flint, dispiaciuto di non poter aiutare il suo ragazzo.

Thad arrossì lievemente. "Cucciolo?" Chiese.

"Che c'è, non ti piace? Posso non chiamarti così se non vuoi." Disse Flint, pensando di aver fatto una sciocchezza.

"No! No, fai pure. Semplicemente non me l'aspettavo..." Disse Thad, arrossendo un po' di più.

Flint sorrise e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, e senza parlare riuscì a calmare Thad. "Perché non provi a parlargli? Magari conoscendolo capirai." Chiese Flint.

"Potrei provare..." Disse Thad.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick stavano parlando a bassa voce, progettando qualcosa. Dopo poco, i due affrettarono il passo, cercando di raggiungere qualcuno. Lo avvistarono, solo una ragazza di fianco a lui. Si guardarono un secondo, annuirono e si avvicinarono.<p>

"Tu devi essere Justin, giusto?" Chiese Jeff, comparendo alla destra del ragazzo.

"E tu devi essere Alexandra, se non sbaglio." Disse Nick, posizionandosi alla sinistra della ragazza.

Justin e Alexandra, sorpresi, annuirono e guardarono i due ragazzi. "Avremmo una proposta per te, Justin. E se vorrà unirsi, anche Alexandra è bene accetta." Disse Jeff.

"Sembrate entrambi pieni di energie, sareste perfetti." Aggiunse Nick.

Justin e Alexandra li guardarono, confusi. Qualcosa nella mente di Justin si mosse, e il ragazzo comprese. "Voi due siete quelli che alla festa di benvenuto hanno fatto tutti quegli scherzi, giusto?" Disse Justin, accennando un sorriso. Anche Alexandra, sentendo questo, comprese.

"Ci state chiedendo se vogliamo darvi una mano?" Chiese Alexandra.

Nick e Jeff si rivolsero ai due con un sorriso identico sulle loro facce. "Se voleste aiutarci ve ne saremmo grati." Dissero i due, quasi all'unisono.

Justin e Alexandra si guardarono e parlarono tra loro per qualche secondo. "Non siamo sicuri che sia la risposta definitiva ma... se ne può parlare." Dissero. Nick e Jeff sorrisero in vittoria, e i quattro avanzarono, parlando tra loro.

* * *

><p>"E così voi siete Lucy e Joanne?" Disse Kurt. Le due annuirono. "Piacere di conoscervi! Wes e David parlano sempre tanto di voi."<p>

"Piacere nostro!" Disse Lucy.

"Tu invece devi essere il ragazzo di Blaine. Kurt, giusto?" Disse Joanne. Kurt annuì.

"Wes e David parlavano sempre di te e Blaine fino a qualche tempo fa, credo progettassero come farvi mettere insieme... Beh, vedo che ce l'hanno fatta, alla fine." Continuò Joanne.

"Già, alla fine ce l'hanno fatta. E anche se il fine non dovrebbe giustificare i mezzi, dobbiamo ammettere che è stato un bene... Oh, parlando di quei tre, eccoli che arrivano." Disse Kurt.

Wes, David e Blaine raggiunsero i tre. "Mi sono sentito nominare, di cosa stavate parlando?" Chiese Blaine a Kurt, leggermente affannato dalla corsa.

"Oh, nulla, solo di quanto i tuoi amici sappiano farsi amare ed odiare nello stesso momento." Disse Kurt, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Lucy e Joanne si misero a ridere.

"Ehy! Non farci fare brutta figura davanti alle nostre ragazze, lo sai che senza di noi probabilmente vi stareste ancora torturando con le vostre paure." Disse David.

"Vero, vero. Ma non montatevi la testa." Disse Blaine. Lucy e Joanne risero ancora di più.

"Su andiamo, voi due. State tranquilli, non vi lasceremo" Disse Lucy, ancora ridendo. I sei se ne andarono, le due ragazze ridendo di gusto con i loro nuovi amici e i loro ragazzi.

* * *

><p>"Non avresti dovuto usare quel tono Jasmine. So perché l'hai fatto, ma potevi comunque evitare, sembrano tutti bravi ragazzi." Disse Michael.<p>

"Hai ragione, però prevenire è meglio che curare." Rispose Jasmine.

"Se anche avessero avuto cattive intenzioni, adesso sanno tutti che la ragazza morde." Disse Lucas. Lui, Michael e Matthew risero. Jasmine alzò gli occhi al cielo

"Sì, posso assicurarvi che morde!" Disse Matthew, ridendo ancora di più. Michael e Lucas risero ancora di più, Jasmine diede una gomitata a Matthew.

"Dubito che al mio migliore amico e al tuo gemello interessino certi dettagli." Disse Jasmine.

"Dai che stavo scherzando, volevo far ridere Michael, e direi che ho ottenuto il risultato." Disse Matthew. Michael sorrise.

* * *

><p>Thad e Flint videro i quattro ragazzi: al centro Jasmine e Matthew, mano nella mano, e ai loro lati rispettivamente Michael e Lucas. Thad si morse il labbro inferiore, non del tutto convinto di quello che stava per fare. Flint gli strinse la mano e lo guardò per un secondo. Thad sembrò calmarsi, e Flint disse "Ciao ragazzi!"<p>

I quattro si voltarono. Matthew e Lucas sorrisero, Jasmine li fissò per qualche secondo prima di ricevere una gomitata da Michael, che stava sorridendo. "Ciao a voi! Thad e Flint, giusto?" I due annuirono.

"Possiamo esservi utili?" Chiese Matthew.

"Niente di particolare, volevano solo fare la vostra conoscenza." Rispose Flint..

Michael e Lucas si guardarono un secondo e annuirono. "Andate pure avanti voi. Vi lamentate sempre che non vi lasciamo mai da soli, no?" Disse Lucas. Matthew e Jasmine si allontanarono.

Thad e Flint li guardarono, non capendo. Lucas notò lo sguardo interrogativo dei due e disse "Quei due battibeccano spesso ultimamente, avere un po' di tempo per appianare qualsiasi problema ci sia tra loro sarà meglio per tutti." Michael annuì e alzò gli occhi al cielo al pensiero.

"Noi non diventeremo mai così, vero Flint?" Disse Thad, un po' preoccupato.

Flint sorrise. "Mai. Te lo prometto." Disse, e diede un bacio sulla guancia al suo ragazzo.

Michael e Lucas sgranarono gli occhi per un secondo, notarono le loro mani intrecciate e sorrisero. "Quindi voi due siete insieme?" Chiese Michael.

"Sì, ma da poco. Ci siamo conosciuti qui al campo. So che sembrerà strano e potremmo sembrare avventati, ma siamo sicuri di quello che facciamo." Rispose Flint.

"Finché voi siete felici, nessun problema." Disse Lucas. "Che invidia però." Michael annuì.

Thad e Flint li guardarono, confusi. "Siete gay anche voi?" Chiese Flint.

Michael e Lucas si guardarono e si misero a ridere. "Oh, io no. Solo Michael lo è. Però vedere due persone felici insieme fa venire invidia anche a un etero come me." Disse Lucas.

"Ah, quindi anche tu sei gay?" Disse Thad, voltandosi verso Michael.

"Esatto. Non capisco proprio cosa ci trovi Lucas nelle donne." Rispose Michael.

"Forse è questo quello che avevo notato in lui. Che sia questo quello che Kurt e Blaine avevano nominato, il radar?" Pensò Thad. I suoi pensieri vennero portati altrove dal discorso e i quattro procedettero, rincontrando poco dopo Matthew e Jasmine, che sembravano adesso più felici.


	4. Chapter 4

Il sole splendeva sulla foresta, alto nel cielo. I sedici si trovavano da qualche parte tra il campo base e le colline, avevano camminato per un paio d'ore seguendo uno dei tortuosi sentieri di quel labirinto verde. I raggi del sole filtravano tra i rami, creando un'atmosfera di pace nella zona. Vari tipi di fiori e un ricco sottobosco crescevano ai lati del sentiero, in alcuni punti sovrastato dai rami intrecciati degli alberi vicini.

Thad e Flint avevano continuato a parlare con Lucas e Michael per tutto il tempo, Jasmine aveva commentato ogni tanto. Matthew invece, anche se insieme a loro, non aveva seguito il discorso, perso nei suoi pensieri. Quando Lucas chiese qualcosa a Matthew e non ottenne risposta, i cinque iniziarono a preoccuparsi. "Matthew? Va tutto bene?" Chiese Lucas, mettendo una mano sulla spalla del fratello.

Matthew si riscosse, si voltò verso gli altri e sorrise. "Sto bene, non preoccuparti. Stavo solo pensando ad altro." Disse.

Michael lo guardò preoccupato. Jasmine, mano nella mano con Matthew, si mise davanti a quest'ultimo e ne prese l'altra mano, fissandolo negli occhi con un'espressione preoccupata. Matthew le sorrise, e senza dire niente le diede un rapido bacio. Lei si calmò e sorrise, gli altri sembrarono convinti, anche se qualcuno continuò a fissarlo per qualche secondo. I sei allungarono il passo cercando di riprendere il gruppo, essendo rimasti leggermente indietro.

* * *

><p>La foresta stava diventando meno fitta,. I sedici iniziarono a sentire un suono sempre più forte, il suono di acqua che scorre. Una piccola pianura erbosa con qualche albero separava il limitare della foresta dal fiume. Avendo raggiunto la destinazione, il gruppo si fermò e si disperse nei dintorni.<p>

* * *

><p>Quattro di loro si fermarono al limitare della foresta, così da riposare all'ombra. Nick, Jeff, Justin e Alexandra stavano parlando, dopo aver progettato il loro prossimo scherzo. "Voi due siete geniali, e non è nostra abitudine fare complimenti!" Disse Jeff. Justin e Alexandra si guardarono e sorrisero.<p>

Nick, che era rimasto silenzioso per qualche minuto, chiese "Scusate se lo chiedo, ma voi due siete insieme?"

Justin rise. "Mi chiedevo quando l'avreste chiesto." Disse.

"Quindi... sì?" Chiese Jeff, incuriosito.

Alexandra alzò gli occhi al cielo. "E' una strana storia, ma no, io e Justin non siamo insieme." Disse.

Nick e Jeff si guardarono, perplessi. "Non per essere indiscreti, ma... potreste spiegarci?" Chiese Nick.

Alexandra e Justin si guardarono per un secondo, poi alzarono le spalle. "Non so quanto possa interessarvi, ma non vedo perché no." Disse Justin.

Nick e Jeff si misero a guardare Justin, aspettando che iniziasse. Dopo aver pensato qualche minuto, Justin iniziò. "Dovete sapere che io e Alexandra non siamo sempre stati migliori amici." Disse. "Fino a poco tempo fa io ero il suo ragazzo." Jeff e Nick li guardarono stupiti, il loro sguardo passava da uno all'altra.

"Io e lei siamo sempre andati molto d'accordo, sin dal primo momento in cui ci siamo conosciuti." Continuò Justin. Alexandra, seduta al suo fianco, annuì.

"Come potrete aver visto, io e lei abbiamo quasi lo stesso carattere. Siamo diventati subito amici, ci siamo conosciuti meglio, dopo un po' di tempo abbiamo cominciato a provare qualcuno di più di una semplice amicizia e poi... è semplicemente successo. Ci siamo messi insieme." Disse Justin.

"All'inizio stavamo molto bene insieme" Disse Alexandra "Dopo un po' però ci siamo accorti di non avere molto in comune, e di così abbiamo deciso di lasciarci." Jeff e Nick notarono che negli occhi di Alexandra non si notava traccia di tristezza, e lo stesso valeva per Justin.

"E così siamo diventati migliori amici, facendoci una promessa." Disse Justin. Jeff e Nick lo guardarono con sguardo interrogativo.

"Uno dei due doveva rimanere lucido quando l'altro saliva di giri, così che il nostro carattere non potesse causarci problemi. Però penso che per fare scherzi con voi dovremo fare uno strappo alla regola." Concluse Alexandra, con un sorriso. Jeff e Nick sorrisero, pensando a ciò che avrebbero combinato appena si fosse presentata l'occasione.

* * *

><p>"Seriamente, come fate a sopportare i vostri ragazzi?" Chiese Kurt, guardando Wes bagnare David e iniziare a scappare, ridendo.<p>

"Potrei fare la stessa domanda a te e a Blaine." Rispose Lucy, scuotendo la testa dopo aver visto la scena. "Non sono cattivi, basta un po' di abitudine."

"Ricordo ancora quando ho conosciuto Wes. Credo sia stato una delle giornate più divertenti della mia vita." Disse Joanne. Wes inciampò e lei iniziò a ridere.

"Wes e David non ci hanno mai parlato di come vi siete conosciuti." Disse Blaine.

"Beh, dato che i nostri ragazzi sono impegnati a fare i bambini, possiamo raccontarvi la nostra versione dei fatti." Disse Lucy.

"Credo basterà solo quella, conoscendo Wes e David. Sentiamo." Disse Kurt.

Lucy iniziò a raccontare. "Io e Joanne eravamo state invitate al compleanno di un nostro amico ed eravamo arrivate per prime, un po' in anticipo. Poco dopo di noi arrivarono due ragazzi che non conoscevamo, uno dagli occhi a mandorla e uno di colore. Il festeggiato ci chiese di aiutarlo con gli ultimi preparativi e accettammo. Mentre allestivamo ci siamo presentati e poi abbiamo continuato a parlare per tutta la festa. Dopo quel giorno io e Joanne siamo diventate amiche di Wes e David, e ora siamo qui."

"Avete avuto coraggio a imbarcarvi in quest'impresa" Disse Blaine "Non oso immaginare cosa abbiano organizzato per dichiararsi, se i loro piani per far dichiarare me e Kurt sono un indizio..."

"E invece non abbiamo organizzato proprio niente." Disse Wes, arrivando con David, ormai asciutto e con un'espressione soddisfatta per aver ottenuto la sua vendetta.

"Già, confermo. Cogliere Wes impreparato è difficile, ma in quell'occasione si è completamente buttato. Credo sia stato l'azzardo più grande della sua vita." Disse Joanne.

"Credo si possa dire lo stesso di David. Quei due passano così tanto tempo insieme da pensare e reagire allo stesso modo." Aggiunse Lucy.

"Adesso siamo curiosi. Potreste spiegarci?" Chiese Kurt.

"Se permettete, inizierei io." Disse David.

I cinque si voltarono verso di lui. David si schiarì la voce e iniziò. "Era l'estate scorsa, faceva caldo e io e Lucy avevamo deciso di trovare rifugio al centro commerciale per mangiare un gelato. Dopo, come solito, lei volle fare un giro per guardare le vetrine e io la accompagnai. Non avevo in progetto di dichiararmi in quel momento, ma qualcosa mi ha spinto a farlo. Come risultato, abbiamo passato la giornata a passeggiare nel centro commerciale, mano nella mano." Lucy sorrise, si alzò e si avvicinò a David per baciarlo per poi sedersi di fianco a lui, con la testa sulla sua spalla e un suo braccio attorno alle spalle.

"Immagino sia il mio turno adesso." Disse Wes.

"Quando vuoi. Stiamo ascoltando." Rispose Blaine.

Wes iniziò. "Io, David, Lucy e Joanne eravamo a una fiera. David si era dichiarato qualche giorno prima. Dopo un po' di tempo passato su varie giostre abbiamo deciso di fare un giro sulla ruota panoramica. Volendo lasciare David e Lucy da soli, io e Joanne siamo saliti insieme. Non avevo mai pensato di dichiararmi in quel momento, ma quando avevamo quasi raggiunto la cima della ruota ho realizzato che quello era uno dei momenti migliori che avrei mai avuto, e così è successo."

"Devo ammettere che mi avete stupito. Eppure vi conosco da molto tempo." Disse Blaine "Però scommetto che avevate progettato qualcosa."

Wes e David si guardarono, sorridendo colpevolmente. "Sì, lo ammettiamo. Stavamo solo aspettando l'occasione giusta." Disse Wes.

"Questa è nuova anche per noi. Sentiamo un po' cosa volevate fare." Disse Joanne in tono di sfida.

Wes, abituato alla competitività tra sé e la sua ragazza, rispose con tono identico a quello di Joanne. "Volevamo aspettare di essere invitati al compleanno di un amico comune poco tempo dopo. Volevamo dirvelo insieme perché non pensavamo saremmo riusciti a farcela da soli."

"Avrei dovuto aspettarmi qualcosa del genere da voi due. Però scommetto che questo lo vuoi solo tu." Dicendo questo, Joanne si alzò, si gettò su Wes, prendendolo di sorpresa, e lo baciò.

* * *

><p>Matthew e Jasmine erano andati a fare una passeggiata lungo la riva, lasciando Thad, Flint, Michael e Lucas in una piccola radura appena all'interno della foresta.<p>

"Quei due ultimamente sono così altalenanti. Un secondo litigano, l'altro sono due piccioncini inseparabili... Mi chiedo cosa stia succedendo tra quei due." Disse Lucas, con un sospiro.

"Ma quanto è che sono insieme?" Chiese Thad.

"Qualche mese, non di più. E pensare che se io non avessi mai incontrato Matthew non si conoscerebbero neanche..." Disse Michael.

"Vi conoscete solo da qualche mese? Io pensavo foste amici da molto di più!" Disse Flint.

"Beh, io e Jasmine ci conosciamo da sempre e i gemelli... Beh, sono gemelli. Però è vero, abbiamo legato molto in poco tempo." Disse Michael.

"E pensare che lui e mio fratello si sono incontrati, o forse dovrei dire scontrati, per puro caso." Disse Lucas, ridendo al ricordo di quanto gli avevano raccontato. Michael scosse la testa. Thad e Flint li guardarono, non capendo il perché di quelle reazioni.

Notando gli sguardi interrogativi dei due, Lucas chiese "Volete che vi racconti?"

"Fai che dicano di no..." Mormorò Michael.

Thad notò la reazione di Michael e disse "Non vorremmo essere indiscreti..."

"Non preoccupatevi, non è nulla di che. Michael non vuole ricordare la figuraccia che ha fatto, tutto qui." Disse Lucas, guardando Michael con un sorrisino che avrebbe dovuto essere innocente, ma fallendo miseramente. Michael lo guardò male, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"E sia. Però racconterò io, dato che sono quello coinvolto fin dall'inizio." Disse Michael, un po' infastidito ma rassegnato.

Michael sospirò e iniziò a raccontare "Qualche mese fa stavo camminando verso la casa di Jasmine, perso nei miei pensieri. Girai un angolo, e all'improvviso mi scontrai con un ragazzo biondo dagli occhi azzurri, cadendo a terra." Michael si fermò un secondo, per essere sicuro che nessuno ridesse, poi riprese "Matthew, essendo più robusto di me, aveva accusato il colpo ma era rimasto in piedi, e mi aiutò a rialzarmi. Ci scusammo per la disattenzione e per scusarmi gli proposi di unirsi a me e a Jasmine per offrirgli qualcosa. Matthew accettò, e sulla strada per la casa di Jasmine ci siamo presentati. Tu e tuo fratello avete la capacità di ispirare fiducia anche ai più completi estranei." Disse Michael con un sorrisino, guardando Lucas, che sorrise.

"Dopo aver raggiunto Jasmine e averle spiegato la situazione ci siano incamminati, e alla fine abbiamo passato parte del pomeriggio insieme. A un certo punto Matthew ci ha chiesto se poteva farsi raggiungere da qualcuno, e noi abbiamo risposto che non c'era problema. Di certo io e Jasmine non ci aspettavamo ciò che è successo dopo." Disse Michael, guardando Lucas.

"Quando sono arrivato e vi ho salutati avrei voluto fare una foto. Avreste dovuto vedere le vostre facce quando mi sono seduto di fianco a Matthew. Sembrava che non aveste mai visto due gemelli." Disse Lucas, ridendo.

"Beh, effettivamente era così. Se non si bada ai particolari siete identici, e vedere due persone identiche se non per la lunghezza dei capelli era un po' strano." Rispose Michael.

"Alla fine io, mio fratello, Michael e Jasmine abbiamo passato il resto della giornata a conoscerci e ridere. Siamo diventati amici abbastanza in fretta." Disse Lucas.

"Mi sembra di rivedere la faccia di Jasmine quando hai chiesto se io e lei eravamo fidanzati. Credo che avrebbe potuto farti fuori sul momento. Probabilmente pensava ci stessi provando con lei o peggio ancora con me." Disse Michael.

"E io ricordo la sorpresa quando hai detto di essere gay. Eri il primo che conoscevo di persona." Rispose Lucas.

"Tornando a noi." Disse Michael, voltandosi verso Thad e Flint, un po' tagliati fuori dal discorso "Questa è più o meno tutta la storia. Matthew aveva fatto una così bella impressione su Jasmine che dopo un po' di tempo i due si sono messi insieme."

"Ed è stato in quel momento che io e Michael siamo diventati veramente amici, dato che passavamo molto tempo insieme per lasciare privacy a Jasmine e Matthew." Disse Lucas.

"Cosa stai raccontando su noi due? Dobbiamo preoccuparci?" Disse Jasmine, di ritorno con Matthew dalla passeggiata.

* * *

><p>Sulla via del ritorno Flint e Lucas si misero a parlare di sport, lasciando Thad e Michael con Matthew e Jasmine, che dopo poco si staccarono. Rimasti da soli, i due stettero in silenzio per un po', finché Thad non tentò di intavolare una discussione. "E così tu e Jasmine siete migliori amici." Disse.<p>

"Già. Siamo diventati amici anni fa, è una dei pochi amici che ho. Non ne ho mai avuti tanti, anche prima di rendermi conto di essere gay..." Disse Michael.

"Non vorrei essere indiscreto ma... Da quanto lo sai?" Chiese Thad.

"Un paio d'anni. Ma in pochi lo sanno a parte noi." Disse Michael.

"Io l'ho confidato per la prima volta qualche giorno fa a Flint, e lo stesso per lui." Disse Thad. I suoi occhi si erano illuminati al pensiero di Flint. Michael se ne accorse e sorrise.

"Vi invidio. Vi siete trovati e ora siete felici." Disse.

"Hai mai avuto un ragazzo?" Disse Thad, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca e sgranando gli occhi per paura di aver detto troppo.

Michael gli sorrise per calmarlo. "No, non ho mai avuto un ragazzo. Ma non preoccuparti, non mi dà fastidio parlarne." Disse. A discapito di ciò che aveva appena detto, nella sua voce si poteva sentire una nota di tristezza. Thad se ne accorse, e non rispose.

Dopo un po', Thad riprese. "Sembri essere amico con tutti. Come mai dici di non avere molti amici?" Chiese.

"Qui sono tutti molto gentili, ma non è sempre così. A parte voi, non ho altri amici." Rispose Michael "Per questo Jasmine è così protettiva nei miei confronti, vuole accertarsi che nessuno possa farmi del male."

Thad avvertì di nuovo quella strana sensazione verso il ragazzo: in lui c'era qualcosa che Thad riconosceva, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. "Io mi sono trasferito qui qualche giorno fa, non conoscevo nessuno. Flint è stato il primo a parlarmi, ma tutti sono stati molto gentili. Non so cosa avrei fatto se Flint non mi avesse parlato..." Disse.

"Io per fortuna conoscevo già Jasmine, Matthew e Lucas, normalmente è difficile che io parli con qualcuno. Credo si sia visto quanto ero nervoso durante le presentazioni..." Disse Michael.

In quel momento, Thad capì cos'era la sensazione che sentiva: lui e Michael avevano varie cose in comune. Thad sorrise. "Dato che il mio ragazzo e il tuo amico sembrano andare molto d'accordo, che ne dici di diventare amici?" Disse.

Michael lo guardò sorpreso, poi sorrise. "Certo che sì!" Disse.

I due si misero a parlare e ridere, la tensione iniziale definitivamente svanita. Poco dopo Flint e Lucas si riunirono a loro, seguiti a breve da Jasmine e Matthew.

* * *

><p>Quella sera i sedici decisero di non tornare alle loro tende ma di restare al campo base, così da poter stare tutti insieme. Subito dopo cena però Nick, Jeff, Justin e Alexandra si erano allontanati furtivamente, così che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Appena notarono la loro assenza, tutti pensarono la stessa cosa: al minimo segnale, bisognava mettersi al riparo.<p>

Dopo un po', Michael vide Alexandra e Justin poco lontani da loro e avvertì. Tutti li guardarono, ma i due agivano come se nulla fosse. "Lo sappiamo che Nick e Jeff stanno per combinarne una delle loro. E voi due c'entrate qualcosa." Disse Kurt. I due non risposero e scomparvero dalla vista.

All'improvviso si sentirono rumore di acqua e qualche grido. Tutti si girarono per capire da dove venissero, vedendo un paio di persone bagnate. Si sentirono altri rumori di acqua e altre grida, da posti sempre diversi. Wes vide qualcosa volare sopra le teste di un gruppo vicino e centrare uno di loro. Seguendo la traiettoria, cercarono di capire da dove provenisse. Flint, essendo il più alto, riuscì a vedere Nick e Jeff e poca distanza dai due Justin e Alexandra. Nick e Justin stavano tenendo qualcosa mentre Jeff e Alexandra si muovevano avanti e indietro "Ma cosa...?" Disse Flint.

Un elastico. Nick e Justin stavano tenendo un grande elastico. E Jeff e Alexandra stavano caricando palloncini pieni d'acqua. "Quei quattro stanno sparando gavettoni!" Disse Flint. Un palloncino volò nella loro direzione e Matthew si lanciò per terra per evitarlo. Michael e Jasmine lo fecero rialzare. "Dobbiamo metterci al riparo se non vogliamo bagnarci." Disse Lucy.

"Penso che vicino o alle spalle di quei quattro sia il punto più sicuro." Disse Thad.

Un po' di tempo dopo i quattro finirono i palloncini e si accorsero della presenza dei loro amici. "Oh, salve. Piaciuto lo scherzo?" Disse Jeff.

"Dato che siamo tutti asciutti potremmo dire di sì. E dobbiamo ammettere che l'idea era buona." Disse Lucas.

"L'idea dei gavettoni era mia e di Jeff, ma l'idea di usare l'elastico per lanciarli da lontano è di Justin e Alexandra. Non avremmo potuto trovare collaboratori migliori." Disse Nick. Justin e Alexandra si guardarono e sorrisero.

"Non bastavano gli scherzi di Jeff e Nick, adesso si sono aggiunti anche Justin e Alexandra..." Disse David.

"Oh ma io e Alexandra non vogliamo fare scherzi. Aiuteremo Jeff e Nick quando avranno bisogno, ma non faremo scherzi normalmente." Disse Justin.

"E se può tranquillizzarvi, cercheremo di tenerli impegnati in altri modi." Disse Alexandra, guardando Jeff e Nick con un sorrisino in faccia.

* * *

><p>Thad e Flint non avevano passato molto tempo insieme quel giorno, ma era semplicemente successo, la colpa non era di Thad, non era di Flint, non era di nessuno. Thad aveva pensato a Flint per tutto il giorno, tanto da essersi ritrovato a pensare qualcosa a cui non aveva mai pensato prima: aveva pensato di amare Flint. Certo, Thad aveva provato qualcosa per Flint fin dal primo momento e Flint provava qualcosa per Thad, ma nessuno dei due aveva ancora detto di amare l'altro. Adesso il gruppo sette stava tornando al suo campo e Thad non sapeva cosa fare. All'improvviso, Thad ebbe un'idea.<p>

"Kurt!" Urlò Thad. Kurt, mano nella mano con Blaine, si voltò verso Thad e si fermò per farsi raggiungere.

Dopo qualche secondo, Thad, mano nella mano con Flint, raggiunse Kurt e Blaine. "Ciao Thad." Disse Kurt, sorridendo.

"Flint, Blaine? Potrei parlare con Kurt in privato per qualche minuto? Sempre se non ti è di disturbo, Kurt." Disse Thad, arrossendo un po'.

I tre lo guardarono, non capendo. Kurt guardò Blaine e Flint, che annuirono e proseguirono con gli altri. "Cos'è successo Thad? Devo preoccuparmi?" Chiese Kurt.

"N-no. Devo solo chiederti qualcosa." Disse Thad, arrossendo ancora di più. Kurt lo guardò, continuando a non capire e gli fece cenno di procedere.

"Kurt... Come hai fatto a capire quando amavi Blaine?" Chiese Thad.

Kurt lo guardò, colto totalmente alla sprovvista. "Ho capito di amare Blaine all'improvviso. Stavo pensando a quanto mi piacesse passare del tempo con lui, a quanto mi rendesse felice e a come non riuscissi a immaginare di essere con qualcun altro o senza di lui." Disse dopo qualche secondo "Perché me lo chiedi?" Aggiunse, anche se aveva già capito.

"Perché... Io... Forse..." Disse Thad, non riuscendo a formare la frase.

Kurt lo guardò. Quella risposta aveva confermato i suoi sospetti. "Thad. Siete insieme da pochi giorni. Sei sicuro?" Disse.

"Non lo so. Ci ho pensato per tutto il giorno ma non lo so. Mi ritrovo in tutto ciò che hai detto prima, ma non lo so!" Disse Thad, più nervoso di quanto Kurt l'avesse mai visto.

"Thad. Thad, calmati.." Disse Kurt "Respira a fondo, calmati e ascoltami." Thad cercò di calmarsi e dopo un po' di riuscì.

Vedendo che Thad si era calmato, Kurt ricominciò "Devi pensarci con calma. Adesso torniamo dagli altri, prima che si preoccupino."

Thad annuì. Kurt, vedendolo ancora pensieroso, disse "Sai già la risposta. Prova a ripensare a ciò che hai detto e a cosa provi per Flint. Vedrai che tutti i dubbi spariranno" Thad lo guardò, poi tornò a guardare davanti a sé, e i due raggiunsero gli altri al campo senza dire un'altra parola.

* * *

><p>Thad e Flint erano tornati alla tenda e si erano cambiati senza parlare, stanchi dopo la lunga giornata. Dopo essersi distesi nel sacco a pelo, abbracciati, Flint guardò Thad negli occhi e disse "Scusami se oggi non sono stato molto con te, ma ci siamo messi a chiacchierare con Michael e Flint e ho perso la cognizione del tempo... Mi sei mancato."<p>

Thad, che stava ancora pensando alla precedente discussione con Kurt, si riscosse, sorrise e gli diede un bacio. "Anche tu mi sei mancato, ma non preoccuparti. Come hai detto entrambi ci siamo messi a parlare, non è colpa tua. E poi adesso abbiamo altri due amici, no?" Disse.

Flint tirò un sospiro di sollievo e sorrise. "Pensavo fossi arrabbiato con me. Non hai detto una parola da quando sei tornato dopo esserti fermato con Kurt." Disse.

Thad si bloccò. "E' vero. Mi sono fermato con Kurt. Sa che abbiamo parlato di qualcosa." Pensò.

"Non sono arrabbiato con te, non ne avrei il motivo." Disse Thad.

"Non so cosa tu e Kurt vi siate detti, ma se non sei arrabbiato con me so di non aver motivo di preoccuparmi. Mi fido di te, cucciolo." Disse Flint, dando un bacio a Thad.

Thad non sapeva cosa dire, mille pensieri gli stavano passando per la testa. A un certo punto, Thad capì: Kurt aveva ragione, conosceva la risposta. Thad decise di buttarsi. "Flint. Devo parlarti proprio di ciò di cui discutevamo io e Kurt." Disse.

Flint lo guardò. Thad era visibilmente nervoso, e questo fece preoccupare Flint. "Cosa devi dirmi Thad? E' forse successo qualcosa?" Disse.

Thad prese un gran respiro. "O ora o mai più." Pensò.

"Ti amo." Disse Thad. Ora che quelle parole erano state dette, era come se si sentisse più leggero, ma non poté fare a meno di arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Flint.

Flint lo guardò, sgranando gli occhi all'inverosimile. "T-Thad. Ho capito bene? Sul serio?" Disse, appena udibile. Thad riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi e annuì.

"So che forse è troppo presto e per te non è lo stesso ma..." Iniziò a dire Thad, ma venne interrotto da Flint..

"Me lo diresti di nuovo?" Disse Flint. Nei suoi occhi stavano cominciando a formarsi delle lacrime.

Thad vide le lacrime negli occhi di Flint e sentì una sensazione di calore nel petto. "Ti amo." Disse ancora.

Flint riuscì a stento a trattenere le lacrime, abbracciò Thad più forte e lo baciò. Dopo qualche minuto si staccarono, e toccando la fronte di Thad con la sua, Flint disse "Ti amo anche io Thad."

Thad non riuscì a non sorridere. "Ne sei sicuro?" Chiese.

"Più di ogni altra cosa." Rispose Flint "Me ne sono reso conto oggi, quando ho realizzato quanto mi mancassi e quanto poco tempo avessi passato con te. Mi faceva male pensare di averti fatto star male." Disse Flint. Thad rimase senza parole. Anche nei suoi occhi si stavano formando delle lacrime.

I due rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi per un po'. In pochi giorni la loro vita era totalmente cambiata, e ora erano felici come non erano mai stati. "Credo sia meglio dormire. Domani ci aspetta un'altra spedizione." Disse Flint.

Thad annuì. "Buonanotte Flint. Ti amo." Disse.

"Buonanotte Thad. Ti amo anche io." Disse Flint.

* * *

><p>Michael e Jasmine erano seduti sulle pietre della radura, ultimi rimasti fuori dalle tende. "Ho visto che hai fatto amicizia con Thad." Disse Jasmine.<p>

"Già. Sembra un bravo ragazzo. E abbiamo molte cose in comune." Disse Michael.

"Gli hai detto che è il primo ragazzo gay che conosci?" Chiese Jasmine.

Michael fissò Jasmine. Sapeva benissimo cosa la sua migliore amica stesse pensando, e quella domanda non era ciò che voleva veramente sapere . "Non mi sembrava un particolare importante." Disse.

"No, in effetti non lo è, ma tu sai cosa sto pensando." Disse Jasmine.

"Sì, lo so. Credimi, non devi preoccuparti. E in ogni caso, lui e Flint sono insieme." Rispose Michael, un po' scocciato.

"Non fraintendermi, so che non faresti nulla di così orribile. Ma finiresti per farti del male ancora una volta. E non penso di poterti vedere in quello stato di nuovo." Disse Jasmine. Il suo sguardo era cambiato, e alla serietà si era aggiunta una punta di tristezza.

"Fidati di me. Thad è solo un amico. Ho ben altro per la testa." Disse Michael. Jasmine annuì e distolse lo sguardo. Michael invece si mise a fissare qualcosa, per poi spostare lo sguardo quando Jasmine riprese a parlare.

"Penso andrò in tenda. Comincia a farsi tardi e Alexandra vorrà dormire." Disse Jasmine.

"Buona idea. Anche Justin sarà stanco dopo aver fatto quello scherzo. Buonanotte Jas." Disse Michael.

"Buonanotte Mike." Disse Jasmine per poi avviarsi verso la tenda, lasciando Michael solo. Michael si rimise a fissare lo stesso qualcosa prima di alzarsi. Mentre si dirigeva verso la tenda, mormorò tra sé e sé "Se tu sapessi cosa ho per la testa, la mia amicizia con Thad sarebbe l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi."


	5. Chapter 5

Era mattina. Sulla radura regnava ancora il silenzio, il sole era visibile tra le cime degli alberi: era finalmente domenica, il giorno della settimana senza spedizioni. Thad venne svegliato dalla luce, aprì gli occhi e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso alla vista di Flint, ancora addormentato. Erano passati poco più di dieci giorni da quando si erano detti "Ti amo", ma ancora non riusciva a credere che fosse vero. Era successo tutto in poco tempo, ma per Thad e Flint tutto era naturale, non sentivano di aver avuto fretta. Thad, dopo aver fissato Flint per qualche secondo, decise di svegliare il suo ragazzo. "Flint, svegliati." Disse Thad.

Flint si mosse ma non si svegliò. "Flint, svegliati." Ripeté Thad, un po' più forte.

Flint aprì gli occhi e si perse negli occhi scuri di Thad, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso. "Hai degli occhi bellissimi, lo sai?" Disse Flint. Thad arrossì e sorrise, Flint lo baciò.

Thad si alzò, Flint rimase disteso qualche altro minuto per poi alzarsi. I due raccolsero il necessario e si diressero verso le docce. Anche quella mattina, tutti dormivano ancora.

Quando arrivarono, le docce erano vuote. Come loro solito, i due si posizionarono in due docce a caso e iniziarono a svestirsi. Fu in quel momento che successe qualcosa di nuovo. Solitamente i due si svestivano girati, senza badare attenzione, e non si parlavano per tutto il tempo. Quella volta invece Thad sentì qualcosa, qualcosa che lo fece voltare verso Flint, il quale non se ne accorse essendo voltato dall'altra parte. Thad non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal suo ragazzo. "E' così bello. Non posso credere di essere così fortunato da essere il suo ragazzo." Pensò, sorridendo.

Quando Flint finì di svestirsi e si infilò sotto la doccia, Thad si riscosse e finì di svestirsi a sua volta. Thad arrossì: guardare Flint aveva avuto effetti piuttosto evidenti. Qualcosa si mosse nella sua mente, e Thad decise di mettersi nella doccia di fianco a quella di Flint. Dopo poco, quando Flint era voltato verso il muro, Thad si mosse ed entrò nella doccia di Flint, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi del ragazzo. Flint, preso di sorpresa, lanciò un urlo. Thad rise e ritirò le mani, Flint si voltò, guardando Thad ad occhi sgranati. "Thad! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!" Disse Flint.

Thad rise di nuovo e abbracciò Flint, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Flint arrossì leggermente, erano nudi in fin dei conti, ma restituì l'abbraccio. I due rimasero così per un po', con l'acqua calda che scivolava su di loro. Thad alzò la testa, così da guardare Flint negli occhi. Flint notò qualcosa di diverso in Thad: i suoi occhi erano diventati più scuri del solito. Thad si staccò leggermente da Flint, cominciando a passare una mano sul petto del ragazzo. Flint rabbrividì al tocco leggero, capendo cosa stava succedendo. "T-Thad? Sei sicuro di ciò che stai facendo?" Chiese Flint. Thad annuì.

Thad appoggiò la mano libera sul collo di Flint e si alzò in punta di piedi per baciarlo, fermando l'altra mano e appoggiandola su un suo fianco. Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, Flint vide un sorriso malizioso sul volto di Thad. Nello spazio di qualche secondo, la mano appoggiata sul fianco si spostò, lentamente, fino ad arrivare a destinazione. Flint si irrigidì. "T-Thad, non devi farlo per forza. Non sei obbligato." Disse.

Thad lo guardò con occhi scuri. "Lo so, ma voglio farlo." Disse. Detto questo, Thad spostò la sua attenzione al collo di Flint, iniziando a mordere leggermente. Flint gemette e rabbrividì ancora una volta e Thad sorrise. Thad iniziò a muovere la mano intorno a Flint: in quel momento, il cervello di Flint smise di funzionare come avrebbe dovuto. "Oh mio dio, Thad." Disse Flint. Thad rise, si staccò dal collo di Flint e lo baciò di nuovo, con più foga di prima.

Thad aumentò il ritmo, Flint sentì le ginocchia cominciare a non tenerlo più in piedi e si appoggiò al muro. Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, entrambi stavano ansimando. "T-Thad, non resisterò ancora per molto." Disse Flint.

Thad aumentò ancora il ritmo. Flint gemette e inarcò la schiena. "THAD!" Urlò, e venne. L'orgasmo lo colpì con una potenza che non aveva mai provato.

Dopo qualche minuto Flint si riprese. "Thad, sei stato semplicemente fantastico." Disse Flint. Thad arrossì leggermente e sorrise. Flint abbracciò il suo ragazzo e lo baciò.

Flint aveva tutta l'intenzione di ricambiare il favore, ma Thad lo fermò. "Fra poco comincerà ad arrivare qualcuno. Sbrighiamoci a finire di lavarci." Disse Thad. Flint annuì, anche se di malavoglia. I due finirono di lavarsi e poco dopo tornarono alla loro tenda.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick erano nella loro tenda, si stavano vestendo. Entrambi erano persi nei loro pensieri. "Nick, posso parlarti?" Chiese Jeff all'improvviso, rompendo il silenzio. Nick si voltò verso il suo migliore amico e si stupì nel vedere il suo volto serio.<p>

"Certo Jeff, cosa devi dirmi?" Disse Nick.

"Tu sei il mio migliore amico, vero?" Chiese Jeff.

"Certo che lo sono." Chiese Nick.

"E mi aiuteresti se ne avessi bisogno, vero?" Disse Jeff.

"Jeff, sto iniziando a preoccuparmi. E' successo qualcosa?" Chiese Nick, guardando Jeff negli occhi..

"No, non è successo niente, non preoccuparti." Rispose subito Jeff.

"E allora cosa devi dirmi?" Chiese Nick, iniziando a essere confuso.

Jeff esitò per qualche secondo, poi disse "Se ti dicessi un segreto sapresti mantenerlo, vero?"

"Ma certo che lo manterrei." Disse Nick.

"Credo di essermi innamorato." Disse Jeff, arrossendo.

"E io che ero andato a pensare chissà cosa. Chi è la fortunata?" Chiese Nick.

"Alexandra." Mormorò Jeff. Nick sgranò gli occhi, poi si ricompose.

"Da quanto?" Chiese Nick.

"Ci sto pensando da un po'..." Disse Jeff.

Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, Jeff chiese "Mi daresti il tuo aiuto?"

Nick si bloccò per un secondo. "Certo! A cosa servirebbero gli amici sennò?" Rispose, sorridendo.

Jeff sorrise. "Possiamo parlarne? Non avevamo programmi per la mattina e ho bisogno di un parere su alcune cose..." Disse. Nick annuì, e i due si sedettero a parlare.

* * *

><p>"Qual è il mio problema?" Pensò Michael "Voglio mandare tutto all'aria? Se è quello che voglio, sono sulla buona strada."<p>

Michael fissò lo sguardo su qualcosa, ormai sapeva dove dirigerlo dovunque si trovasse. "Non può finire così un'altra volta, è già successo troppe volte. Devo imparare a non pensarci." Pensò, sospirando.

Jasmine, seduta vicino a Michael, si voltò al suono e notò l'espressione sul volto del ragazzo. Come se non bastasse, gli occhi del ragazzo erano diventati quasi grigi. Come ben sapeva, quello non era mai un buon segno. "Sei sicuro di star bene? Sembri un po' pallido." Chiese Jasmine, preoccupata.

"Stai tranquilla, non ho niente. Ho solo fatto fatica ad addormentarmi." Disse Michael.

Jasmine sapeva che Michael non stava dicendo tutta la verità, lo conosceva troppo bene, ma decise di non insistere oltre. "Sei sicuro di non voler passare un po' di tempo con me? Ultimamente sono sempre con Matthew..." Disse Jasmine.

"Vuoi stare con me l'unico giorno della settimana in cui potete stare veramente da soli? Ma non pensarci nemmeno." Disse Michael "Credi non veda che tra te e Matthew c'è qualcosa che non va? Usa questa giornata per passare del tempo con lui, e cercate di capire qual è il problema."

Jasmine non rispose, sapeva che Michael aveva ragione. Michael prese il suo silenzio come risposta. "Passerò la giornata con Lucas, e con noi ci saranno anche Thad e Flint. Non hai motivo di preoccuparti, pensa solo a divertirti." Disse Michael, sorridendo alla sua migliore amica.

Jasmine, rassegnata, annuì. "Detesto che riesca sempre a vincere." Pensò.

Una voce interruppe i pensieri di Jasmine. "Pronti per andare a mangiare?" Chiese Matthew, Lucas al suo fianco.

"Stavamo aspettando voi due. Vi siete mai accorti di essere più lenti a prepararvi di una ragazza e un ragazzo gay?" Disse Michael, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Jasmine rise.

"Dopo pensavo di andare al limitare della foresta, cosa dici?" Disse Matthew, rivolgendosi a Jasmine e dandole un bacio.

Jasmine sorrise e disse "Per me va bene." Dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata a Michael, che ora sembrava un po' migliorato e immerso in una conversazione con Lucas, i quattro si incamminarono.

* * *

><p>"Pensi che dovrei dirglielo?" Chiese Jeff.<p>

Nick pensò un secondo, poi disse "Penso di sì. Se non glielo dirai, di certo non otterrai nulla."

Jeff pensò a ciò che Nick aveva detto per qualche secondo, poi sospirò. "Detesto darti ragione a volte." Disse. Nick rise.

"E adesso viene il problema." Disse Nick "Come glielo dirai?"

Jeff sgranò gli occhi. "Non ne ho la più pallida idea." Disse "Fino a poco fa non avevo nemmeno pensato a quando dirglielo."

Nick annuì e iniziò a pensare. Jeff lo interruppe. "Non potrei semplicemente dirglielo?" Disse.

Nick ci pensò un secondo. "Semplice e geniale." Ammise "Però dovrai avere la situazione adatta."

Jeff annuì. "Qualcosa in grande stile potrebbe rendere le cose un po' imbarazzanti, meglio trovare una situazione calma e abbastanza normale." Disse.

Nick, conoscendo Jeff, si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di eclatante. "Effettivamente però, è meglio qualcosa di tranquillo." Pensò Nick.

"Justin è sempre con lei, dobbiamo trovare un modo di separarli per un po'" Disse Jeff.

"A questo posso pensare io." Disse Nick.

* * *

><p>Matthew e Jasmine sedevano sotto un albero, lui appoggiato al tronco, lei con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe di lui. Jasmine si era addormentata, Matthew le passava una mano tra i capelli mentre la guardava dormire. Jasmine sembrava così tranquilla mentre dormiva, Matthew invece aveva la testa affollata di pensieri. "Mi dispiace farle del male, ma probabilmente gliene farei di più se..." Pensò Matthew, non riuscendo neanche a pensare a quell'eventualità.<p>

"Perché sta succedendo tutto questo? Cos'è cambiato rispetto a prima?" Continuò Matthew, portandosi ora entrambe le mani alle tempie.

"Non è colpa sua. Ma non è neanche colpa mia! Cosa devo fare?" Mormorò Matthew, scuotendo la testa, ancora stretta tra le mani. Jasmine si mosse, ma non si svegliò.

Matthew sentiva il bisogno di stare da solo. Dopo essersi calmato un po' prese dolcemente la testa di Jasmine e la sollevò, così da potersi spostare. Matthew cominciò a camminare lungo il limitare della foresta, cercando di fare ordine tra i suoi pensieri, o perlomeno renderli meno rumorosi.

* * *

><p>Thad, Flint, Lucas e Michael sedevano al campo base, dove avevano deciso di passare la giornata. All'improvviso lo stomaco di Flint brontolò rumorosamente, interrompendo il discorso, e tutti si misero a ridere. Flint arrossì leggermente e Thad lo baciò su una guancia. "Credo sia ora di pranzo. Andiamo a ctrollare?" Disse Flint. Tutti annuirono.<p>

Lucas si alzò, seguito da Flint e Thad, e iniziarono a muoversi. Thad però si fermò, notando che Michael non si era mosso. Lucas e Flint, leggermente più avanti, si voltarono. Michael non si era alzato, ma si era voltato dall'altra parte, con una strana espressione in volto. "Michael?" Disse Thad.

Michael lo zittì, si alzò e fece alcuni lenti passi, allontanandosi. "Michael, che succede?" Chiese Thad, preoccupato. Flint e Lucas, tornati vicino a Thad, lo guardarono, non capendo.

"Mi era sembrato di sentire... No, è impossibile mi sarò sbagliato." Disse Michael. Così dicendo, Michael si avviò insieme agli altri tre verso la mensa. Mentre camminavano, Michael lanciò un'altra occhiata indietro, non del tutto convinto di essersi sbagliato. "Mi era sembrato di sentire Jasmine gridare..." Pensò.

Quello che Michael non sapeva era di aver sentito bene.

* * *

><p>Jasmine si svegliò, e si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava: sotto la sua testa non c'erano più le gambe del suo ragazzo. Si alzò e si mise a sedere, aspettandosi di vedere Matthew poco lontano. Dopo aver aspettato qualche minuto senza aver avuto segni di Matthew, Jasmine iniziò a preoccuparsi. Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a camminare sul limitare della foresta, cercandolo. "Matthew!" Gridò Jasmine. Nessuna risposta.<p>

"Matthew, dove sei?" Gridò di nuovo Jasmine, cominciando a preoccuparsi seriamente.

"Ma dove può essere andato?" Disse Jasmine tra sé e sé, iniziando ad accelerare il passo.

Matthew era seduto contro un albero, ginocchia al petto. Stava fissando il vuoto, completamente immerso nel suoi pensieri. Si trovava poco lontano da dove si trovava Jasmine in quel momento, e aveva sentito la ragazza urlare il suo nome, ma non aveva voluto rispondere, non voleva che Jasmine lo vedesse in quello stato. Quando sentì il suo nome per la seconda volta, Matthew colse la preoccupazione nel tono della ragazza, e si sentì colpevole. Sforzandosi, il ragazzo cercò di calmarsi e di alzarsi. Jasmine lo vide e corse verso di lui, fermandosi a pochi centimetri. Jasmine guardò il ragazzo, e capì subito che qualcosa non andava. "Stai bene?" Chiese.

Matthew si bloccò un attimo. "No, non posso dirglielo. Non adesso." Pensò.

"Certo che sto bene, perché?" Disse Matthew, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile.

Jasmine non sembrò convinta, ma decise di non insistere sul momento. "Come mai sei andato via lasciandomi là? Avresti potuto svegliarmi." Disse Jasmine.

"Mi era venuta voglia di fare due passi e tu dormivi beatamente, ho preferito lasciarti riposare. Pensavo sarei tornato prima che ti svegliassi." Disse Matthew. "Beh, almeno questo è vero." Aggiunse, nella sua testa.

Jasmine capì che non avrebbe risolto nulla. "Prima Michael, adesso Matthew. Cosa sta succedendo a tutti ultimamente?" Pensò.

"Vuoi che torniamo dove eravamo prima?" Chiese Matthew.

"Penso sia ora di pranzo, passiamo a svegliare Justin e Alexandra e poi raggiungiamo gli altri, ok?" Disse Jasmine. Matthew annuì.

I due si incamminarono mano nella mano, in silenzio. All'improvviso, Jasmine si girò e diede un bacio a Matthew. "Ti amo." Disse, sorridendo.

Matthew sorrise, baciò la sua ragazza sulla guancia e disse "Ti amo anche io." Quando quelle parole lasciarono la sua bocca, Matthew sentì un colpo allo stomaco.

"Sì, io la amo. E per questo dovrei dirle tutto." Pensò Matthew "Più aspetto, peggio sarà."

Matthew si girò verso la sua ragazza, cercando di trovare le parole per esprimere ciò che stava pensando, ma non ce la fece. "Sono un codardo." Pensò.

* * *

><p>I sedici si ritrovarono a pranzo nella mensa. I primi furono Thad, Flint, Lucas e Michael, che si sedettero subito per tenere i posti agli altri. Poco dopo arrivarono Jeff e Nick. "Sapete dove sono Justin e Alexandra?" Chiese Nick.<p>

"Quando ho svegliato Justin stamattina mi ha detto di non avere programmi per la giornata ed ha ripreso a dormire, Alexandra era stanca e quando Jasmine l'ha svegliata ha chiesto di lasciarla dormire fino all'ora di pranzo. Dovrebbero arrivare tra poco." Disse Michael. Jeff e Nick annuirono e si sedettero.

Arrivarono Wes, David, Lucy e Joanne, impegnati in un discorso. I quattro salutarono e presero i loro posti. Dopo di loro arrivarono Kurt e Blaine, i loro capelli scompigliati e le guance arrossate. Thad e Flint si guardarono, sorridendo maliziosi, ripensando a ciò che era successo qualche ora prima e arrossendo leggermente. "Dove siete stati tutta mattina?" Chiese Thad.

"Con i miei folli amici, Lucy e Jo." Disse Blaine. Kurt, Lucy e Joanne risero, Wes e David guardarono male Blaine.

"Si sono molto divertiti. Soprattutto quando li abbiamo lasciati da soli." Disse Wes. David gli diede il cinque, ridendo. Lucy e Joanne li guardarono con occhi sgranati. Kurt e Blaine arrossirono, e lo stesso fecero Thad e Flint.

"A voi com'è andata la mattinata?" Si affrettò a chiedere Kurt, ancora rosso.

Flint guardò Thad. "Molto bene" Disse Flint. Thad rise. Kurt guardò Thad e alzò un sopracciglio, causando un'altra risata al ragazzo. Kurt prese mentalmente nota di interrogarlo in seguito.

"Abbiamo passato la mattina con Michael e Lucas." Concluse Flint.

Arrivarono Jasmine e Matthew, che presero i loro posti senza dire una parola. Thad, Flint, Michael e Lucas li guardarono, non capendo. Lucas e Michael notarono qualcosa di diverso in Matthew, e Michael si girò verso la sua migliore amica. "Jas, va tutto bene?" Chiese Michael.

Jasmine stava pensando al comportamento di Matthew, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo al suo ragazzo, e la domanda di Michael la riportò alla realtà. "Sì, perché?" Chiese.

"Mi sembri un po' silenziosa..." Disse Michael.

"Probabilmente sono ancora un po' addormentata, prima mentre ero con Matt ho dormito un po'..." Disse Jasmine. Michael sembrò soddisfatto dalla risposta. Nel frattempo Lucas aveva continuato a guardare Matthew, decidendo di non fare domande, e stava ora guardando Jasmine mentre parlava con Michael.

Per ultimi arrivarono Justin e Alexandra, la quale si annunciò con uno sbadiglio. Jeff guardò Nick, e i due si intesero al volo.

"Appena svegliati, eh?" Disse Jeff. Justin e Alexandra annuirono.

"Una buona dormita ogni tanto ci vuole." Disse Justin.

"Oggi pomeriggio vi va di stare con noi? Abbiamo un'idea degna di una grande occasione e avremmo bisogno delle vostre menti geniali." Disse Nick.

Justin e Alexandra si guardarono e alzarono le spalle. "Certo. Passare del tempo con voi è divertente. E sono curiosa di sentire cosa vi siete inventati questa volta." Disse Alexandra. Jeff e Nick si guardarono e annuirono con espressione trionfante.

* * *

><p>Jeff, Nick, Justin e Alexandra sedevano nella radura del gruppo otto, preparando il piano per il loro prossimo scherzo. "Quest'idea è folle. Completamente folle. Ed è per questo che mi piace!" Disse Alexandra evidentemente entusiasta.<p>

"Quando pensate la metteremo in atto?" Chiese Justin, altrettanto entusiasta.

"Presto." Disse Jeff "Dobbiamo solo procurarci ciò che ci manca. Avevamo pensato ad un'occasione particolare, ma credo che prendere tutti di sorpresa in un'occasione normale sarà ancora più divertente."

I quattro continuarono a parlare dei dettagli per un po', poi Nick disse "Justin, verresti con me a prendere una cosa?" Justin accettò e Nick guardò Jeff. Jeff annuì e i due si incamminarono.

* * *

><p>"Come mai hai chiesto a me e non a Jeff di accompagnarti?" Chiese Justin.<p>

"Jeff ha da fare." Disse Nick, sorridendo. Justin lo guardò, non capendo cosa Nick intendesse.

"In verità non dobbiamo andare da nessuna parte, dovevo solo fare in modo che Jeff rimanesse da solo con Alexandra." Disse Nick. Justin capì cosa intendeva Nick e lo guardò ad occhi sgranati.

"Potevate avvertirmi, avrei dato una mano invece di essere allontanato!" Disse Justin.

"Non abbiamo avuto occasione di dirtelo perché sei sempre con Alexandra." Disse Nick. Justin ci pensò un secondo e si rese conto che era vero. "E Jeff voleva sbrigarsela da solo."

"Beh, a questo punto facciamo un giro e torniamo fra un po'. Non saprei proprio dire come la prenderà Alexandra..." Disse Justin.

"Già, nemmeno io." Disse Nick, con una nota amara che Justin non colse.

* * *

><p>Nick aveva creato la situazione per lasciare Jeff e Alexandra da soli. Ora toccava a Jeff fare la sua parte. I due avevano continuato a parlare, e Jeff decise di prendere in mano la situazione. "Ho bisogno di fare due passi. Vieni con me?" Chiese. Alexandra si alzò, e i due cominciarono a camminare attorno alla radura.<p>

Tra i due si era creato un silenzio confortevole. Alexandra aveva smesso di parlare, e Jeff la stava guardando, pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto dire. Dopo un po' però Alexandra notò lo sguardo di Jeff. "Devi dirmi qualcosa?" Chiese.

Jeff si rese conto di essere stato visto. "Cos'ho da perdere? Buttiamoci." Pensò.

"A dir la verità sì, dovevo dirti qualcosa." Disse Jeff. Alexandra gli fece cenno di continuare.

Jeff pensò qualche secondo a come porre la cosa, ma alla fine decise di arrivare dritto al punto. "Mi piaci." Disse Jeff. Alexandra si fermò sul posto. Jeff si voltò per guardare la sua reazione, e vide l'espressione sorpresa della ragazza mutare in un sorriso.

"Non voglio darti false speranze quindi non ti dirò che provo la stessa cosa per te. Però mi piace passare del tempo con te e Nick." Disse Alexandra. Nel frattempo i due ripresero a camminare.

Jeff non era sicuro di come dover prendere quella frase, e fece cenno ad Alexandra di continuare. Alexandra pensò un secondo. "Non me la sento di diventare la tua ragazza adesso. L'ultima volta che ho avuto un ragazzo abbiamo fatto le cose troppo in fretta." Disse "Però non posso negare che mi piace stare in tua compagnia." Jeff continuava a non capire dove la ragazza volesse arrivare, e non rispose.

"Se avrai la pazienza di prendere le cose con calma, potremmo provare." Disse Alexandra "Pessima scelta di parole, vero?"

"Un po'." Disse Jeff "Ma credo di aver capito cosa intendi."

I due continuarono a camminare in silenzio per qualche minuto. All'improvviso Jeff disse "A me piace stare in tua compagnia e tu hai ammesso lo stesso." Alexandra annuì.

"E tu vorresti prendere le cose con calma, perché l'ultima volta che hai avuto un ragazzo, alla fine hai capito che non era il ragazzo giusto." Continuò Jeff. Alexandra annuì di nuovo e fece cenno al ragazzo di continuare.

"In riassunto, prima di decidere se diventare la mia ragazza vorresti conoscermi meglio." Disse Jeff.

"Esatto." Disse Alexandra "Posso capire se per te non vada bene, non sono certo l'unica ragazza qui in giro."

"Credo che invece accetterò la condizione. Se diventerai la mia ragazza saremo entrambi contenti e se ci renderemo conto di non essere adatti non avremo perso niente, no?" Disse Jeff, guardando Alexandra e sorridendo. Alexandra sorrise.

I due si rimisero a sedere e ripresero il loro discorso. Dopo un po' tornarono Justin e Nick, che guardò Jeff con un sguardo dal significato molto chiaro. "Abbiamo deciso di conoscerci meglio, ma non siamo ancora insieme." Disse semplicemente Jeff. Justin sorrise, Nick annuì.

* * *

><p>A cena tutto andò come sempre. Jasmine e Matthew avevano ripreso il loro normale comportamento, con sollievo di Lucas e Michael. Wes, David e Blaine passarono il tempo a lanciarsi frecciatine, facendo ridere Kurt, Lucy e Joanne. Jeff e Alexandra sembravano leggermente diversi dal solito e Kurt si incuriosì, ma conoscendo la follia dei due e di Nick e Justin, non diede molto peso alla cosa. Thad e Flint si comportavano come sempre. O almeno così sembrava. Thad notò infatti che Flint sembrava impaziente, ma non capiva per cosa. Kurt e Blaine si erano allontanati da poco quando Flint disse "Thad, andiamo anche noi?"<p>

"Perché? Sei stanco?" Chiese Thad. Flint gli lanciò uno sguardo che non aveva bisogno di parole aggiuntive. Thad dopo qualche secondo capì e arrossì.

Thad si alzò in piedi, seguito da Flint. "Noi siamo stanchi. Ci vediamo domani mattina per la spedizione!" Disse Thad. Tutti salutarono, e Thad e Flint si incamminarono nella stessa direzione in cui erano andati poco prima Kurt e Blaine. Appena fuori dalla vista degli altri, i due iniziarono a correre verso la loro tenda.

* * *

><p>Thad e Flint arrivarono alla loro tenda ed entrarono. Thad guardò Flint, come per chiedergli cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. "Cambiamoci, staremo più comodi." Suggerì Flint. Thad annuì e i due iniziarono a cambiarsi.<p>

Thad si stava per mettere una maglia quando Flint lo fermò, abbracciandolo da dietro. Anche Flint era senza maglietta, e Thad si appoggiò al petto del suo ragazzo. "Adoro che tu sia così caloroso." Mormorò Thad. Flint sorrise e iniziò a passare una mano sul petto di Thad per poi scendere, senza però arrivare all'altezza della cintura.

Thad si sentiva così bene che si sarebbe potuto addormentare tra le braccia di Flint, ma sapeva che il suo ragazzo non glielo avrebbe permesso. Poco dopo infatti Flint voltò Thad e lo baciò, mentre le sue mani tracciavano il profilo di Thad, scendendo fino ai fianchi e poi risalendo per un paio di volte. Flint guardò Thad con gli stessi occhi con cui era stato guardato da quest'ultimo la mattina e spostò una mano esattamente dove i suoi tocchi stavano avendo effetto, anche se con due strati di tessuto in mezzo. Thad rabbrividì quando Flint cominciò a muovere leggermente la mano. Flint guardò Thad per chiedere permesso di togliere l'ingombro, Thad annuì. Flint abbassò i pantaloni e i boxer di Thad per poi ritornare a ciò che stava facendo. Al contatto di pelle su pelle Thad gemette, ma fu zittito da Flint, che lo baciò con più fervore di prima. Flint iniziò a muoversi lentamente, spostando la sua attenzione al collo di Thad, con l'intenzione di lasciare un segno. Il ritmo di Flint stava facendo letteralmente impazzire Thad, che dovette appoggiarsi al suo ragazzo per evitare di cadere a terra. "F-Flint, ti prego, accelera!" Mormorò Thad. Flint sorrise e aumentò un po' il ritmo.

Thad sentiva che non sarebbe durato ancora per molto. "Flint!" Gemette Thad. Flint capì e accelerò.

Thad si aggrappò ancora più saldamente a Flint e appoggiò la testa sul petto del ragazzo. "FLINT!" Squittì Thad mentre l'orgasmo lo colpì.

Thad si riprese, e dopo essersi ripulito si gettò al collo di Flint, baciandolo. Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, Thad sussurrò all'orecchio di Flint "E' stato semplicemente fantastico." ripetendo le parole che gli erano state dette la mattina. Flint sorrise.

I due decisero che avrebbero dormito così, senza magliette. "Mi piace la sensazione e sei così caloroso." Aveva detto Thad, e chi era Flint per andare contro il suo volere?

I due si stesero, abbracciati, e dopo poco si addormentarono.


	6. Chapter 6

Thad, Flint, Michael e Jasmine sedevano al campo base, parlando mentre aspettavano Matthew e Lucas. In cielo splendeva il sole, ma stavano arrivando nuvole scure. "Probabilmente domani pioverà." Disse Jasmine.

"Se piove la spedizione viene rimandata, giusto?" Chiese Thad, seduto sulle gambe di Flint.

"Già. Avremo una giornata solo per noi due." Disse Flint, stringendo il suo ragazzo a sé e strofinandogli il naso sul collo, facendolo rabbrividire.

"Spero piova domani, mi rilassa ascoltare la pioggia." Disse Michael tra sé e sé. Thad si voltò verso Michael per chiedergli cosa avesse detto, ma si trattenne, notando qualcosa di strano. Michael aveva un'espressione vuota, i suoi occhi erano come coperti da un velo di nebbia.

Anche Jasmine si era voltata verso Michael e aveva notato la sua espressione e il suo sguardo. Visibilmente preoccupata, la ragazza incrociò lo sguardo di Thad, al quale si era aggiunto quello di Flint. "Michael, stai bene?" Chiese Jasmine.

La nebbia negli occhi di Michael svanì e il ragazzo si riscosse. Quando si accorse di avere gli occhi di tutti e tre puntati addosso, Michael arrossì. "Sto bene, perché chiedi?" Disse, sapendo che nessuno ci avrebbe creduto.

"Eri perso nel nulla. Va tutto bene, vero? Non c'è nessuno che ti dia fastidio?" Disse Jasmine.

"Calmati Jasmine, non c'è nessuno che mi dia fastidio." Disse Michael. "Tranne me stesso." Aggiunse, nella sua testa. Jasmine continuò a fissarlo per qualche secondo.

"Che fine hanno fatto Matthew e Lucas?" Disse Michael, cambiando argomento.

"Avevano detto che ci avrebbero raggiunto in breve..." Disse Flint.

"Vado a vedere cosa sta succedendo." Disse Michael, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il campo sette. Gli altri tre lo guardarono allontanarsi e sospirarono.

"Voleva troncare la discussione e ci è riuscito." Disse Thad. Jasmine e Flint annuirono.

"Jasmine." Disse Thad dopo qualche secondo. La ragazza si girò verso di lui. "Hai idea di cosa possa avere Michael?"

Jasmine scosse la testa, tristemente. "Non so cosa gli passi per la testa. Né a lui né al mio ragazzo. Non vogliono parlare." Disse.

"Non conosco Matthew molto bene purtroppo, ma Michael ha sicuramente qualche problema." Disse Thad.

"Di solito quando stava male me ne parlava. Non capisco perché non mi voglia dire niente." Disse Jasmine. Thad e Flint le lanciarono uno sguardo interrogativo.

"E' successo altre volte?" Chiese Flint.

Jasmine sospirò. "Sì, purtroppo. Michael odia ricordarlo e non ne parla mai."

"Vorrei provare a parlargli... Potresti raccontarmi cos'è successo? Penso mi aiuterebbe." Disse Thad.

Jasmine ci pensò qualche minuto. "In fin dei conti non è un segreto, e finché non ne deve parlare lui non penso sia un problema..." Disse più a sé se stessa che a Thad.

Flint appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Thad ed entrambi si misero a fissare Jasmine, aspettando che la ragazza parlasse. "Dovete sapere che Michael ha scoperto di essere gay mentre era insieme ad una ragazza." Disse Jasmine. Thad e Flint la guardarono completamente increduli.

"Se ne rese conto quando cominciò a piacergli un ragazzo. All'inizio non gli diede peso, ma piano piano le cose sono degenerate, e alla fine se ne è innamorato. Non volendo mentire alla sua ragazza, decise di lasciarla. Non si sono mai più sentiti e lei lo odia, anche se lui le ha spiegato il motivo." Continuò Jasmine.

"Il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato era etero, quindi Michael non si fece mai avanti. La stessa situazione si è ripetuta per tutti gli altri ragazzi di cui si è interessato dopo di lui. Lui è l'unico gay del nostro paese." Disse Jasmine "E per questo Michael è stato male molte, troppe volte."

Thad e Flint la stavano guardando, non avendo capito la sua ultima affermazione. "Michael, se tiene a qualcuno, mette tutto ciò che ha in gioco." Disse Jasmine. Thad annuì.

"Non avere nessuna possibilità con chiunque gli sia interessato lo ha logorato dall'interno. Ha dovuto dimenticare ogni volta, e mentre lo faceva si è convinto di non avere alcuna possibilità del tutto, poco per volta. Non lo ha mai dato a mostrare in pubblico, ma è sempre stato male. L'ho visto stare male ogni volta, e ogni volta era sempre peggio. Non sono mai riuscita a toglierli quelle convinzioni." Disse Jasmine, sentendosi colpevole.

"L'ultima volta pensavo non si sarebbe più rialzato, invece all'improvviso è migliorato. Non sono mai riuscita a capire il perché, ma finché quel perché lo faceva stare bene, ero contenta. Poi ha iniziato a crollare di nuovo, anche se l'averti conosciuto ha frenato la caduta. E adesso non vuole parlarmene." Finì Jasmine, lacrime di frustrazione si formavano nei suoi occhi. Thad capiva come si sentisse Jasmine, anche lui si sentiva inutile, e per Jasmine doveva essere anche peggio, conoscendo Michael meglio e avendolo visto cadere altre volte.

"Proverò a parlargli io e cercherò di scoprire qual è il problema. Nemmeno a me piace vederlo stare male e non poterlo aiutare." Disse Thad. Jasmine si calmò e i tre si rimisero a parlare, aspettando che Michael tornasse con Lucas e Matthew.

I tre però non sapevo che per una volta Michael stava male per un altro motivo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cos'è successo questa volta? Non mi sembra il solito litigio."<em>

"_Il suo comportamento è sempre più strano."_

"_Strano in che senso?"_

"_Quando mi sono svegliata non era lì."_

"_Sarà andato a fare due passi e non voleva svegliarti."_

"_E' quello che ha detto anche lui, e se fosse così non mi preoccuperei. Ma si sentiva colpevole di qualcosa. E' bravo a fingere, ma lo conosco troppo bene per cascarci."_

"_Sospetti qualcosa?"_

"_Non saprei cosa. Non mi sembra il tipo di ragazzo che tradisce e non trovo altre possibilità."_

"_Proverò a chiedere a suo fratello se sa qualcosa e gli parlerò, va bene?"_

"Perché mi sono impicciato? Sento che quest'idea mi procurerà solo guai." Pensò Michael, sospirando, mentre entrava nel campo otto. Proprio in quel momento Lucas uscì dalla sua tenda con un'espressione preoccupata.

"Lucas?" Disse Michael, richiamando l'attenzione del ragazzo.

"Oh, ciao Michael. Stavo giusto per raggiungervi." Disse Lucas,.

"Matthew non viene?" Chiese Michael, sorpreso. I gemelli non si separavano mai, tranne quando Matthew era con Jasmine.

"No." Disse Lucas, sospirando. "Sta iniziando a preoccuparmi. L'ho già trovato più volte immerso nei suoi pensieri, rannicchiato con le ginocchia al petto e ora questo."

Michael lo guardò ad occhi sgranati. "Qui c'è qualcosa che non va." Mormorò tra sé e sé. "Hai provato a parlargli?" Chiese.

"Ogni volta. E ogni volta o cambia discorso o dice di non avere niente." Disse Lucas.

"Posso provare a parlargli?" Disse Michael.

"Sicuro. Magari a te dirà qualcosa..." Disse Lucas.

"Tu precedimi pure, gli altri ti stanno aspettando. Digli che arriverò il prima possibile. Spero di riuscire a convincere anche Matthew." Disse Michael. Lucas annuì e si diresse verso il campo base.

* * *

><p>Michael entrò nella tenda, trovando Matthew sdraiato, perso nei suoi pensieri, che fissava il soffitto con sguardo perso. "Matthew?" Chiamò Michael.<p>

Matthew si girò verso il ragazzo, sorpreso dalla sua presenza, e accennò un sorriso. "Ciao Michael." Disse Matthew.

"Come stai?" Chiese Michael, sedendosi di fianco a Matthew.

Matthew si alzò, mettendosi a sedere. "Potrei stare meglio. Ormai è inutile dire che sto bene, no?" Disse Matthew. Michael annuì.

"Ti va di parlarne?" Chiese Michael, guardando Matthew negli occhi.

Matthew sentì una strana sensazione, ma non ci diede peso. "E' il migliore amico di Jasmine, potrebbe aiutarmi a capire cos'è meglio per lei..." Pensò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

"Matthew, parlane con qualcuno. So fin troppo bene che se tieni tutto dentro, finirai per stare solo peggio." Disse Michael. "Quanto mi sento ipocrita. Ma è per il suo bene." Pensò.

Matthew sospirò. "Io... C'è qualcosa di diverso in me. Non so cosa sia, ma sento che è cambiato qualcosa." Disse.

"Se ci stai pensando così tanto deve essere qualcosa di importante." Disse Michael "Sei sicuro di non sapere cosa sia?"

Matthew non rispose. "Perché non sono sicuro nel rispondere di sì? Mi sono posto quella domanda per tutto il tempo e ne ero sempre sicuro." Pensò.

"Sei sicuro di non volerlo semplicemente ammettere a te stesso?" Disse Michael.

I due stettero in silenzio. Le parole di Michael avevano colto nel segno, e Matthew stava lentamente iniziando a capire. "Ora tutto ha senso..." Mormorò tra sé e sé, dopo un po'.

Matthew sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Michael, e i due stettero così, senza dire nulla. "Come facevi a saperlo?" Chiese Matthew.

"Io non so proprio nulla. Sei stato tu ad arrivare alla conclusione da solo, qualunque essa sia." Disse Michael.

Matthew pensò qualche secondo. "Michael, potresti darmi una mano?" Disse.

"Certo, cosa devo fare?" Disse Michael.

"Dovresti aiutarmi con Jasmine. La amo, quindi non voglio tenerle nascosto nulla..." Disse Matthew.

"Voglio che torniate felici come prima, conta pure su di me." Disse Michael, sorridendo all'amico.

Matthew sorrise in risposta. "Non penso avrà problemi, tu sei gay e sei il suo migliore amico, ma non so come prenderà la notizia..." Disse. Michael sgranò gli occhi, capendo di cosa stava parlando Matthew.

Matthew notò l'espressione di Michael. "Sì, credo di essermi appena reso conto di essere bisex." Disse. Michael continuò a guardarlo stupito per qualche secondo, poi si riprese.

"Credo che dirglielo sia la cosa migliore. Capirà, ne sono sicuro." Disse Michael.

"Lo spero." Disse Matthew, sospirando. "Dovremo abituarci a questa nuova situazione..."

I due stettero in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Michael disse "Sei sicuro che non sia un problema rimanere con Jasmine?"

Matthew lo guardò, confuso. "Lo so che la ami, ma la situazione è nuova, potresti aver bisogno di un po' di tempo per te stesso invece di continuare come se niente fosse." Spiegò Michael.

"Oh. Effettivamente hai ragione." Disse Matthew. Dopo qualche secondo, continuò "Io la amo comunque, anche se mi sono reso conto di essere attratto anche dai maschi, non penso ce ne sia bisogno."

"La decisione sta a te." Disse Michael "Forse ti converrebbe parlare con Jasmine anche di questo."

Matthew sospirò. "Sarà una lunga chiacchierata..." Disse.

"Raggiungiamo gli altri. Si staranno preoccupando non vedendoci tornare." Disse Michael. Matthew annuì.

"Sono fortunato ad essermi scontrato con te quel giorno, lo sai? E non lo dico per l'aver conosciuto Jasmine." Disse Matthew, sorridendo. Michael sorrise. I due si alzarono e si diressero verso il campo base.

* * *

><p>"Abbiamo tutto?" Chiese Alexandra.<p>

Nick fece un rapido controllo. "Sì, abbiamo tutto." Quattro sorrisi gemelli spuntarono sulle loro facce, e tutti e quattro non promettevano nulla di buono.

"Quando colpiremo?" Chiese Justin.

"Stasera." Disse Jeff.

* * *

><p>Lucas aveva raggiunto i tre e aveva spiegato la situazione. Dopo aver atteso per un po', Lucas disse "Sto iniziando a preoccuparmi. Michael sarebbe dovuto arrivare da un po', con o senza mio fratello."<p>

"Quel ragazzo a volte è così testardo che credo preferirebbe non tornare piuttosto che lasciare Matthew da solo." Disse Jasmine.

"Non esagerare Jas, potrei offendermi." Tutti si voltarono all'istante sentendo Michael dire queste parole. Con lui c'era Matthew. Entrambi erano stranamente sorridenti rispetto ai giorni precedenti.

"Come sei riuscito a far uscire mio fratello dalla tenda? Io ci ho provato in ogni modo!" Disse Lucas, stupito.

Michael e Matthew si scambiarono uno sguardo. Matthew annuì. "Te lo spiegherò fra poco." Disse Michael, sedendosi al fianco di Lucas. I quattro lo guardarono, non capendo.

Matthew si avvicinò a Jasmine. "Jas, puoi venire con me? Devo parlarti in privato." Disse. Jasmine si alzò. Matthew lanciò uno sguardo a Michael, che annuì, e i due si allontanarono. La scena non era però passata inosservata.

"Ok, credo tu debba raccontarci cosa è successo in quella tenda, perché credo di non essere l'unico a essere confuso." Disse Lucas. Thad e Flint annuirono.

Dopo aver raccontato la discussione avuta con Matthew, alla quale i tre reagirono con occhi sgranati ed espressioni sorprese, Michael fu felice di vedere Jasmine e Matthew tornare, mano nella mano. "Non li vedevo così felici da un po'" Pensò.

"Deduco che si sia tutto risolto." Disse Michael, sorridendo. Jasmine e Matthew sorrisero, sedendosi ancora mano nella mano.

"Michael sembra più felice di quanto lo sia stato ultimamente. Magari il suo problema era vedere Jasmine e Matthew infelici..." Pensò Thad. Michael rise a una battuta che Lucas aveva detto, riscuotendo Thad dai suoi pensieri.

"Michael sembra stare meglio." Mormorò Flint all'orecchio di Thad. Thad rabbrividì e annuì, per poi girarsi e baciare il suo ragazzo.

* * *

><p>Dopo cena i sedici restarono al campo base a chiacchierare come loro solito. Tuoni risuonavano lontani e il vento soffiava tra gli alberi. "Ragazzi." Disse Kurt all'improvviso "Dove sono Jeff, Nick, Justin e Alexandra?"<p>

Tutti si guardarono. "Oh, no. Non di nuovo i gavettoni." Disse Jasmine, sbuffando.

"Jeff e Nick non ripetono mai uno scherzo due volte di fila." Disse Blaine.

"Doveva farci sentire meglio?" Chiese Joanne.

Non molto tempo dopo si sentì un rumore sordo e un urlo. "Chissà cosa si sono inventati stavolta." Disse Thad.

Si sentirono un'altra volta un rumore sordo e un urlo. "Temo che lo scopriremo presto." Disse Flint.

Davanti ai dodici comparve Justin con una specie di fucile in mano, rivolto di spalle rispetto a loro. Dopo aver preso la mira, Justin sparò qualcosa che sembrava una piccola pallina. Dato l'urlo che si sentì in quel momento, Justin doveva aver colpito il suo bersaglio. Solo allora Justin si girò e notò la presenza degli altri. "Oh. Salve ragazzi." Disse, sorridendo.

"Soft air? Seriamente?" Chiese Michael, guardandolo con un'espressione di cui Kurt sarebbe stato fiero, con tanto di sopracciglio alzato. Justin si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

"Volevamo un'idea che attirasse attenzione." Disse Justin. Altre urla si sentirono dai dintorni. "E direi che ci siamo riusciti." Detto questo, Justin si voltò e sparò un altro colpo, per poi allontanarsi.

"Bisogna ammettere che hanno delle buone idee però." Disse Wes.

"Io spero solo che non ci colpiscano." Disse Lucy. Tutti annuirono.

* * *

><p>Nick e Justin stavano creando scompiglio, muovendosi in giro. Jeff e Alexandra erano rimasti indietro, parzialmente nascosti, per colpire di sorpresa.<p>

"Non te la cavi male, sai?" Disse Jeff.

"Neanche tu." Disse Alexandra, che prese la mira e sparò.

"Che dici, facciamo una gara? Chi colpisce più persone vince." Disse Jeff.

Alexandra si voltò verso di lui con un sorrisino in faccia. "Preparati a perdere."

I due ridevano di gusto, non sapendo che qualcuno li stava guardando con mille pensieri per la testa.

* * *

><p>"E' stata l'idea migliore che abbiamo mai avuto!" Disse Justin.<p>

"Non mi sono divertita così da un bel po'!" Disse Alexandra.

"Devo ammettere che sembra divertente..." Disse Flint.

"Potremmo usare una parte del giorno libero..." Disse Lucas.

"Perché no?" Disse Blaine.

"Potrei provare anch'io..." Disse Wes.

"Non mi dispiacerebbe provare." Disse David.

"Preparatevi ad essere sconfitti da una ragazza." Disse Jasmine.

Nick e Jeff si guardarono e sorrisero. "Potremmo fare due squadre e sfidarci. Il campo stesso, le radure dei gruppi e il bosco offrono ottimi nascondigli e campi di battaglia aperta." Disse Jeff.

"Credo ci sarà da divertirsi." Disse Nick.

* * *

><p>Flint si svegliò di soprassalto a causa di un tuono, spalancando gli occhi. Un altro tuono, più forte del precedente, svegliò di soprassalto Thad, che spalancò gli occhi a sua volta. La pioggia cadeva battendo sulla tenda e Thad e Flint si strinsero più vicini, sentendo che la temperatura era scesa durante la notte. I due rimasero così, stretti uno all'altro, semplicemente guardandosi negli occhi, per un po': tutto il resto non importava. All'improvviso Flint si mosse, portando Thad sopra di sé. Thad sorrise e attaccò le sue labbra a quelle di Flint. Il bacio passò da dolce e lento a frenetico e passionale, uno scontro di lingue e ogni tanto denti in cui nessun centimetro era rimasto inesplorato. I due si staccarono per riprendere fiato, ansimando, per poi riprendere con più entusiasmo di prima, se possibile. Thad infilò le mani tra i capelli di Flint, che strinse Thad attorno alla vita, annullando lo spazio tra di loro e causando lo scontro delle loro erezioni. I due si staccarono e gemettero , ma Thad non perse tempo e rivolse la sua attenzione al collo di Flint. Flint si voltò per offrire miglior accesso a Thad, il quale iniziò a muoversi contro Flint. Thad gemette mandando vibrazioni al collo di Flint, che non riuscì a trattenersi dal gridare "Thad!".<p>

Dopo un po' Thad si staccò dal collo di Flint e lo guardò con un sorriso compiaciuto. "Adoro vederti in questo stato per merito mio." Ringhiò Thad. Flint sentiva che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto. "E adoro vederti quando stai per crollare." Mormorò Thad all'orecchio di Flint. Thad mosse un'ultima volta i fianchi e Flint superò il limite. Venne, zittito da Thad, che lo stava baciando di nuovo.

Passò qualche minuto, i due cercavano di riprendere fiato. "Speravo che piovesse oggi. E avevo ragione a farlo." Disse Flint. Thad sorrise.

"Sappi che non è finita qui però." Detto questo, Flint prese Thad e si voltò, in modo da essergli ora sopra. Flint portò la sua attenzione al collo di Thad, cominciando a mordicchiare per tutta la lunghezza, causando vari gemiti da parte di Thad, per poi iniziare a scendere. Arrivato alle clavicole, Flint iniziò a mordere e succhiare, lasciando un segno. Continuando la discesa, Flint provò a leccare un capezzolo di Thad, e la reazione del ragazzo lo convinse a continuare per un po'. Ripreso a scendere, Flint toccò l'elastico del pigiama col mento e alzò lo sguardo, per chiedere il permesso a Thad di proseguire. Thad sgranò gli occhi, capendo le intenzioni del suo ragazzo. "Ne sei sicuro?" Chiese. Flint annuì. Thad lo guardò per un secondo, pensando, per poi annuire.

Flint gli tolse i pantaloni, lasciandolo in boxer. L'erezione di Thad era ora ancora più evidente, e Flint iniziò a strofinarci sopra una guancia. Thad sgranò gli occhi, strozzando un gemito nel retro della gola e portando le mani sulla testa di Flint. Flint abbassò i boxer di Thad, che sibilò alla sensazione dell'aria fredda. Non pensandoci due volte, Flint prese quanto più riuscisse di Thad in bocca. "Fli-!" Fu tutto ciò che Thad riuscì ad urlare prima di sentire il respiro bloccarsi in gola e di doversi trattenere dal muovere i fianchi verso l'alto.

Flint iniziò a passare la lingua sul solco, e Thad urlò. Quando Flint iniziò a muovere la testa in su e in giù, Thad iniziò a tirare leggermente i capelli di Flint, che aumentò il ritmo in risposta. Flint passò la lingua sulla punta, e storse il naso sentendo un sapore leggermente amaro. "Flint, spostati!" Provò a dire Thad, ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase prima che l'orgasmo lo travolgesse. Flint aveva pensato a quella parte ma non aveva deciso cosa fare, ma viste le circostanze non si mosse.

Dopo aver ripulito Thad, Flint si stese nuovamente di fianco a lui. Thad si voltò verso di lui con un'espressione pensierosa. Dopo qualche secondo alzò le spalle e baciò Flint. La sensazione era strana, ma non era male. I due stettero così per un po', finché Thad non ebbe un'idea e si alzò. "Cosa stai facendo?" Chiese Flint.

"Vedrai. Vestiti o prenderai freddo." Disse Thad.

Flint, incuriosito, si alzò e si vestì, cercando di non pensare alla sgradevole sensazione nei suoi boxer.. Appena Flint finì di vestirsi, Thad disse "Voglio fare una passeggiata sotto la pioggia." Flint non poté far altro che annuire e sorridere all'entusiasmo del suo ragazzo.

I due uscirono dalla tenda e iniziarono a camminare nei dintorni. La pioggia si era calmata e adesso che erano vestiti non sentivano più freddo, ma i due si strinsero lo stesso uno contro l'altro. Thad si strinse di fianco a Flint, che gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle. "Mi piace stare qui, sembra un posto fatto apposta per me." Disse Thad.

Flint sorrise. "Io non vorrei che ci fosse nessun altro." Disse.

Thad sorrise ancora di più. All'improvviso si fermò, si alzò in punta di piedi e baciò Flint. "Ti amo." Disse.

"Ti amo anche io." Disse Flint, baciando Thad di nuovo, totalmente incurante della pioggia. L'unica cosa che importava era loro due.

* * *

><p>Il tuono aveva svegliato anche lui, e i suoi pensieri gli impedivano di riaddormentarsi. "Chi se lo sarebbe mai aspettato." Pensò, ripercorrendo mentalmente la giornata precedente.<p>

"Se ne è reso conto solo ora. Se non altro, tutto è andato per il meglio."

"Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se l'avesse saputo da subito..."

"Ma cosa sarebbe cambiato? Me ne sono reso conto troppo tardi anche io."

"Dovrei dimenticare, come sempre. Ma non è semplice, avendolo davanti ogni momento."

"In fin dei conti, che probabilità esistono che uno come lui si interessi a me?"

Occhi grigi fissavano il nulla mentre la pioggia batteva sulla tenda. Quel suono lo aveva sempre rilassato, ma non poteva fare nulla per alleviare quell'ormai familiare peso sul suo petto o l'odiosa sensazione di calore che sentiva negli occhi. Dopo poco, per fortuna, riuscì a riaddormentarsi.

"_Come posso dimenticare qualcosa che, in fondo, non voglio dimenticare?"_


	7. Chapter 7

La pioggia si stava calmando, la superficie del lago era ancora increspata dalle ultime gocce. L'unico rumore udibile era il soffiare del vento tra le fronde della vicina foresta. Il cielo era scuro, nere nuvole si estendevano all'orizzonte, coprendo il sole pomeridiano e minacciando altra pioggia. Il silenzio regnava sul campeggio, anche se in alcune tende le persone erano sveglie. Thad e Flint, dopo la loro passeggiata, erano tornati nella tenda e stavano dormendo.

Justin si svegliò e aprì gli occhi, voltandosi nel sacco a pelo per guardare l'orario. Notando che era tardi, si sforzò di alzarsi, sbadigliando. "Michael, sei sveglio?" Chiese, abbastanza forte da essere sentito se il ragazzo fosse stato sveglio.

Michael era steso nel suo sacco a pelo, immerso nei suoi pensieri, uno sguardo vuoto fissato sul soffitto. "Sì, sono sveglio." Rispose con voce bassa e tono freddo.

Justin guardò Michael, non capendo cosa avesse l'amico. "Stai bene?" Chiese.

Michael sorrise in modo falso, come era diventato molto bravo a fare ultimamente, si alzò e rispose "Sì, sono solo un po' assonnato. Mi hanno svegliato i tuoni e non sono riuscito ad addormentarmi di nuovo." Justin annuì.

"Ha smesso di piovere, almeno per ora." Disse Justin "Vuoi provare a dormire o ti va di venire con me? Pensavo di chiamare gli altri e stare fuori per un po', prima che si rimetta a piovere."

Michael si soffermò sulla proposta per un secondo. "Non posso certo evitare di vederli insieme per sempre. Tanto vale passare il tempo con gli altri, invece di stare qui ad arrovellarsi." Pensò.

"Perché no?" Disse Michael "Cambiamoci e andiamo." Justin annuì.

Pochi minuti dopo i due uscirono dalla loro tenda, dirigendosi verso quella di Jasmine e Alexandra, sperando che fossero già sveglie. Per fortuna le due ragazze lo erano, ed invitarono i due ad entrare nella tenda.

* * *

><p>"Allora, come va con Jeff?" Chiese Justin per prendere in giro Alexandra.<p>

Alexandra lanciò uno sguardo al ragazzo, che subito si sentì in colpa per averlo chiesto. "Sai come va." Disse Alexandra "Mi trovo bene, ma non provo niente per lui."

"Eppure mi sembrate una bella coppia." Disse Jasmine.

"Gli voglio bene, ma è solo un amico. Gli manca... qualcosa." Disse Alexandra, un'espressione confusa in volto.

"Glielo hai detto?" Chiese Jasmine.

"No, ma lo sa già. Dovrei solo dirglielo chiaramente." Disse Alexandra "Non voglio che perda il suo tempo con me, ma non voglio fargli del male rifiutandolo."

"Gli farai più male se non glielo dirai." Disse Michael con tono fermo. I tre si girarono verso di lui, stupendosi nel vedere l'espressione vuota sul suo volto. Jasmine capì, ricordando cosa Michael aveva passato con la sua ragazza.

"Se non provi niente per lui non continuare a farlo sperare inutilmente. Ti farai del male, e farai più male a lui quando ti deciderai a dirglielo." Continuò Michael, guardando negli occhi Alexandra, che si mise a pensare a ciò che le era stato detto.

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Michael concluse dicendo "Non fare il mio stesso errore." Alexandra annuì, accennando un sorriso.

"Glielo dirò appena lo incontrerò. Grazie, Michael." Disse Alexandra. Michael annuì e accennò un sorriso in risposta. I quattro si rimisero a parlare per un po' dopo aver cambiato argomento.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick si stavano cambiando, avendo deciso di fare un giro per approfittare della tregua concessa dalla pioggia.<p>

"Nick" Disse Jeff all'improvviso "Puoi rispondermi sinceramente?" Nick gli fece segno di continuare, finendo di vestirsi.

"Non ho speranze con Alexandra, vero?" Disse Jeff. Nick si girò verso di lui, prestandogli ora piena attenzione.

"Non ha ancora detto di non provare niente per te, perché non dovresti avere nessuna speranza?" Disse Nick.

"Nick, sii serio." Disse Jeff, guardando l'amico negli occhi "Siamo solo amici e non saremo mai qualcos'altro. Si vede benissimo che non prova nulla per me."

Nick pensò qualche secondo a cosa dire e sospirò. "Vuoi che sia sincero? Penso tu abbia ragione." Disse Nick, sperando di non essere stato troppo duro.

Jeff accennò un sorriso. "Appena la incontrerò le dirò di non preoccuparsi e che mi va bene essere solo amici. Se devo essere assolutamente sincero, prima di addormentarmi mi sono ritrovato a chiedermi se provavo davvero qualcosa per lei." Disse Jeff.

"E qual è stata la risposta?" Chiese Nick con una nota di ansia nella sua voce che Jeff non colse.

"Alla fine è stata un no." Disse Jeff con tono tranquillo. Nick sorrise, un po' più di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato vista la situazione. Jeff lo notò, ma non ci diede troppo peso. I due finirono di prepararsi e uscirono.

* * *

><p>Matthew si svegliò, si voltò nel e guardò l'orario. "Dormi ancora?" Chiese. Lucas dormiva ancora e non rispose.<p>

Matthew si mise a pensare: lui e Lucas non si erano ancora veramente parlati dal giorno prima, e Matthew cominciava a temere che la notizia della sua bisessualità avesse infastidito il fratello.

"E' impossibile!" Pensò Matthew "Passa gran parte del tempo con Michael, non avrebbe senso."

Matthew guardò per un secondo la figura addormentata, così simile a lui, pensando al da farsi. "Se non è per quel motivo, perché si sta comportando così?" Pensò.

Decidendo che chiedere a Lucas stesso fosse la cosa migliore, Matthew disse "Lucas, svegliati. Devo parlarti."

Lucas rispose subito, prendendo Matthew di sorpresa. "Sono già sveglio. Cosa devi dirmi?"

"Ti dà fastidio che io sia bisessuale?" Chiese Matthew.

Lucas, che era ancora disteso a occhi chiusi, fece uno scatto e si mise seduto, fissando il fratello. "Cosa?" Chiese "Certo che no!" Aggiunse, quasi sdegnato.

"E allora perché non mi hai parlato da quando lo sei venuto a sapere?" Chiese Matthew, confuso.

"Quando avrei potuto farlo?" Chiese Lucas "Sei stato tutta sera con Jasmine e quando siamo andati a letto sei crollato."

Matthew ci pensò un secondo. "Effettivamente ha ragione." Pensò.

Lucas vide l'espressione del fratello. "Non preoccuparti." Disse "Piuttosto... Come l'ha presa Jasmine? Essendo la migliore amica di Michael non avrà problemi, e dato che siete stati insieme tutta la sera penso non le dia fastidio." Disse Lucas, tradendo un certo nervosismo.

Matthew lo notò, ma pensò che Lucas fosse preoccupato per lui e cercò di tranquillizzarlo dicendo "Tra me e Jasmine va tutto bene. All'inizio era preoccupata perché pensava l'avessi tradita o qualcosa di simile, ma quando le ho detto di essere bisessuale si è calmata." Lucas annuì.

Dopo qualche momento di silenzio, Lucas disse "Matthew, posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Certo." Disse Matthew, sorpreso che il fratello avesse chiesto permesso.

"Ma quando ti sei accorto di essere bisessuale?" Chiese Lucas, arrossendo leggermente.

Matthew rimase senza parole: non ci aveva ancora pensato. "Certo, quando ieri stavo parlando con Michael mi si sono chiarite alcune cose, ma non ricordo quale sia stato il momento che mi ha fatto iniziare a dubitare." Pensò.

"Non ne ho idea. Non riesco a ricordarlo" Ammise Matthew. Lucas sembrò confuso ma annuì.

Appena i due finirono di parlare Michael e Jasmine si presentarono alla loro tenda per chiamarli. Matthew, che stava ancora pensando alla domanda del fratello, sentì una strana sensazione allo stomaco quando i due si affacciarono alla tenda e non riuscì a darsene spiegazione. Lucas invece era rimasto bloccato per un secondo, come indeciso sul da farsi. Non dando voce ai loro pensieri, i due si vestirono velocemente e i quattro raggiunsero gli altri.

* * *

><p>Dopo essersi lavati e preparati, tutti si ritrovarono alla mensa, richiamati dalla fame. Gli ultimi ad arrivare furono Jeff e Nick, accompagnati dal suono di tuoni in avvicinamento. Appena entrati, Jeff cercò con lo sguardo i suoi amici e, una volta trovati, notò tra di loro un paio di occhi marroni che lo stava guardando. Jeff sorrise e Alexandra scostò lo sguardo facendo finta di niente, entrambi ignoranti della decisione dell'altro.<p>

Jasmine, seduta di fianco ad Alexandra, notò lo scambio di sguardi e diede una leggera gomitata nelle costole alla ragazza. Alexandra si voltò verso Jasmine, che le mormorò "Vai.", e vide Michael dietro di lei annuire. Alexandra sospirò e si alzò, dirigendosi verso Jeff.

Jeff, vedendo che Alexandra si era alzata e si dirigeva verso di lui, si voltò verso Nick, dicendogli "Vai a prendere posto e tienimene uno. Alexandra sta venendo qui, sai cosa devo fare." Nick pensò per un secondo, poi annuì e si diresse verso i suoi amici.

Alexandra raggiunse Jeff e i due stettero uno davanti all'altra per qualche secondo, finché il ragazzo non sorrise. Entrambi dissero all'unisono "Devo parlarti."

"Prima tu." Disse Jeff.

Alexandra sospirò. "Spero non mi odierai per quello che sto per dire, ma... tu per me non sarai mai niente se non un amico." Disse.

Jeff sembrò stupito, ma sorrise. Alexandra rimase sorpresa dalla reazione del ragazzo e gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo. "Non ti odio, non preoccuparti." Disse Jeff.

Alexandra si sentì sollevata, non avrebbe voluto perdere Jeff, ma continuava a non capire la reazione dell'amico. "Sai cosa ti stavo per dire io?" Disse Jeff. Alexandra scosse la testa, sempre più confusa. "Avevo capito di non aver alcuna possibilità con te, e volevo dirti che per me sei solo un'amica, e non vorrei niente di più."

Alexandra rimase senza parole ma si riprese in fretta. Guardandolo negli occhi, chiese "Sei sicuro di non dirlo solo per non farmi preoccupare?" Jeff annuì e sorrise. Alexandra sorrise e si lanciò addosso a Jeff, abbracciandolo. Jeff si mise a ridere e ricambiò l'abbraccio.

"Direi che se non ne fossi stato sicuro, adesso lo sono." Pensò Jeff.

Jasmine, Michael, Justin e Nick li stavano guardando dal tavolo a occhi sgranati. "Ma non aveva detto di non provare nulla per lui?" Disse Jasmine.

"Anche lui aveva detto la stessa cosa." Disse Nick.

Alexandra e Jeff arrivarono al tavolo insieme e si sedettero ai loro posti, come se nulla fosse. I quattro li guardarono. "Ci spieghereste cosa è successo laggiù?" Chiese Justin. Alexandra e Jeff li guardarono, confusi, e capirono cosa i quattro intendessero. I due si misero a ridere e spiegarono.

Appena i due ebbero finito, uno degli altri stava sorridendo, forse un po' troppo per la situazione, non notato da nessuno.

* * *

><p>Thad, Flint, Matthew, Lucas, Jasmine e Michael, dopo aver finito di mangiare, si fermarono al campo base per parlare. Aveva iniziato a soffiare un forte vento e i tuoni si erano avvicinati.<p>

"Non penso riusciremo a stare qui ancora per molto." Disse Thad, guardando il cielo.

"Se non altro siamo riusciti a passare un po' di tempo insieme." Disse Matthew.

"Non penso in esplorazione domani, mi ha fatto piacere stare un po' con voi adesso." Disse Jasmine. La ragazza rabbrividì a causa di un soffio di vento freddo e Matthew la strinse a sé, mettendole un braccio attorno alle spalle. Due paia di occhi li guardarono e i loro proprietari ebbero due reazioni molto diverse per quanto simili.

"Non mi dispiace che piova, posso comunque avere Thad con me." Disse Flint, dando un bacio su una guancia a Thad, che era seduto sulle sue gambe, facendolo ridere. Due paia di occhi li guardarono e i loro proprietari sorrisero alla tenerezza della scena.

I sei continuarono a parlare per un po', ma il vento continuava a soffiare e i tuoni erano ormai sopra di loro. "Penso sia meglio tornare in tenda, fra poco pioverà." Disse Lucas. I cinque annuirono.

Jasmine mormorò qualcosa a Matthew, che arrossì ma annuì. "Lucas, avresti qualche problema a dormire con Alexandra per stanotte?" Chiese Jasmine.

Lucas la guardò a occhi sgranati, non credendo alle proprie orecchie. "Uh, se ad Alexandra non dà fastidio penso di poterlo fare." Disse.

I cinque, la cui attenzione era al momento su Lucas, si voltarono al suono di un singhiozzo strozzato. Michael aveva le mani sugli occhi e stava piangendo, anche se cercava di non farsi notare.

"Michael? Stai bene? Cos'è successo?" Chiese Thad con tono gentile, mettendo una mano sulla spalla dell'amico e sedendosi di fianco a lui. Michael non rispose, continuando a singhiozzare.

"Cos'è successo?" Chiese Jasmine, mettendosi davanti a Michael.

Michael si tirò via le mani dagli occhi e cercò di asciugarseli, ricomponendo un'espressione indifferente. "Sto bene, non preoccupatevi." Disse con voce roca.

Lucas si sedette di fianco a Michael, preoccupato, e Flint raggiunse Thad. Matthew rimase leggermente staccato, sul suo volto un'espressione indescrivibile. Quando riuscì finalmente ad avvicinarsi, si mise dietro al fratello e pose una mano sulla spalla libera di Michael.

Michael sembrò essere di nuovo sul punto di piangere, ma continuò a fingere indifferenza. "No, tu non stai bene." Disse Jasmine.

"Michael, dicci cosa c'è che non va." Disse Matthew. Michael, scosso da un singhiozzo, non rispose, occhi fissi sulle sue ginocchia, chiusi per trattenere le lacrime.

Cominciò a piovere. "E' meglio se torniamo alle tende." Disse Thad "Spero domani tu ti senta meglio, qualunque sia il problema." Michael annuì. Tutti si alzarono e si diressero alle loro tende, affrettandosi per non bagnarsi.

Michael, le cui lacrime erano adesso confuse con la pioggia, si mise a dormire appena arrivato alla sua tenda, evitando che Justin lo vedesse.

* * *

><p>Un tuono lacerò il silenzio. Per la seconda notte di seguito, occhi grigi fissarono il soffitto della tenda. Il ragazzo odiava la sensazione delle lacrime secche sulle guance e il fastidio che si sentiva agli occhi quando non li si asciugava, e questa volta li odiava ancora di più perché gli ricordavano il suo momento di debolezza della sera precedente.<p>

"Stasera ho perso la mia maschera, ma non succederà più." Pensò, tirandosi mentalmente uno schiaffo per aver rischiato di farsi scoprire.

"Non ha senso continuare a pensarci, non ho speranze."

"Sono i miei migliori amici, non posso permettermi di perderli."

"Se anche tentassi, non otterrei nulla."

"Vorrei solo qualcosa per distrarmi."

"Vorrei solo poter dimenticare. E' chiedere troppo?" Si chiese, irritato con se stesso, con tutto e tutti.

La frustrazione era diventata coi giorni sempre maggiore e gli ultimi avvenimenti stavano rendendo impossibile sopportare la situazione. Se in quel momento non si fosse trattenuto, avrebbe probabilmente iniziato a piangere di nuovo: le lacrime si erano infatti formate nei suoi occhi, rendendo la sua visione sfocata. Il ragazzo strinse i pugni, quasi a trattenersi dal rompere qualcosa e urlare.

"Basta." Pensò. "Non riuscirò a dimenticare finché li avrò sempre sotto gli occhi."

"Farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per evitarli."

"_Come posso non pensare a qualcosa che, in fondo, è sempre nei miei pensieri?"_

* * *

><p>Nuvole scure coprivano il sole anche quella mattina. Aveva piovuto per tutta la notte, ma dato che il tempo aveva concesso una tregua era stato deciso che si sarebbe andati in esplorazione. I sedici erano appena entrati nella foresta, diretti verso le cascate.<p>

Thad e Flint stavano camminando mano nella mano, parlando con Lucas e Michael, che sembrava stare molto meglio rispetto alla sera precedente, anche se non aveva voluto dire perché si fosse messo a piangere, sostenendo che non era niente.

"Forse dovrei provare a parlargli da solo..." Pensò Thad, scrutando Michael con aria assorta, come sperando di poter sentire i pensieri del ragazzo.

All'improvviso Jasmine si avvicinò ai quattro. Michael non la salutò e fece finta di non averla notata. I tre, confusi, lo guardarono con sguardo interrogativo, a cui lui rispose con una scrollata di spalle e uno sguardo di falsa innocenza.

Jasmine sospirò e i tre si voltarono verso di lei. "E' tutta mattina che fa così. Penso che stia cercando di evitarmi, anche se non so perché." Disse, abbastanza forte da essere sentita da tutti tranne che Michael.

"Ma non è questo il motivo per cui ho lasciato Matthew là davanti da solo." Continuò Jasmine "Thad, posso parlarti in privato?"

Thad, sorpreso dalla richiesta, annuì. I due rallentarono il passo, lasciando che i tre li distanziassero leggermente. "Cosa devi dirmi?" Chiese Thad.

"Riguarda Michael." Disse Jasmine "Come ho appena detto, è tutta mattina che cerca di evitarmi. E dopo ieri sera, vorrei chiederti di controllare che stia bene."

"Stavo pensando di parlargli da solo, così magari mi spiegherà perché si è messo a piangere così all'improvviso..." Disse Thad.

"Sarebbe un'ottima cosa." Disse Jasmine "Posso contare su di te, allora?"

Thad annuì e disse "Michael è il mio migliore amico, farò tutto il possibile per aiutarlo."

* * *

><p>Jasmine era tornata da Matthew e Thad era tornato dai tre. Il ragazzo aspettò qualche minuto, pensando al da farsi, poi esordì dicendo "Michael, posso parlarti un attimo?" Michael annuì, intuendo che ci fosse lo zampino di Jasmine.<p>

I due si allontanarono leggermente da Flint e Lucas, così da avere un po' di privacy. "Cosa ti ha detto Jasmine?" Chiese Michael, non guardando Thad.

Thad, colto sul fatto, arrossì. "Mi ha detto che oggi la stai evitando e mi ha chiesto di parlarti." Disse. Michael annuì, anche se continuò a non guardare il ragazzo.

"Ma io non ho intenzione di farlo." Disse Thad. Michael si voltò e lo guardò, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Ti conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che se non vuoi parlare, non parlerai, qualunque sforzo io ci metta." Disse Thad. Michael sapeva che era vero, e arrossì leggermente, riprendendo a guardare davanti a sé.

"Quindi cosa hai intenzione di fare?" Chiese Michael.

"Voglio solo farti sapere che qualunque sia il motivo per cui ieri sera hai pianto, con me puoi parlarne. Non ti giudicherò." Disse Thad.

Michael si girò nuovamente verso l'amico. Il ragazzo stava sorridendo, ma si poteva vedere il dolore che provava per non riuscire ad aiutarlo. "Si sente male perché non riesci ad aiutarmi, e sono io che non glielo permetto." Pensò.

"Forse ciò di cui ho bisogno è sfogarmi con qualcuno..." Pensò. "Thad ha mostrato già varie volte di essere degno di fiducia, non penso mi tradirebbe..."

"...sapresti mantenere un segreto?" Disse Michael, appena udibile. Thad annuì, ma Michael sembrò rimpiangere di averlo detto.

"Michael, puoi dirmi tutto ciò che vuoi." Disse Thad, cercando di insistere senza eccedere.

Michael cedette. "E' così frustrante!" Disse, quasi urlando e gesticolando più del dovuto.

"Cosa?" Chiese Thad ingenuamente.

"Matthew e Jasmine." Disse Michael "Vederli insieme." Puntualizzò, ponendo accento sull'ultima parola.

"Matthew e Jasmine?" Pensò Thad "Forse teme di rimanere in disparte... No, i due sono insieme da un po' e comunque ha Lucas, me e Flint... Quale può essere il- Oh."

"Oh." Disse Thad, stupito. Michael lo guardò, nei suoi occhi lacrime minacciavano di cadere.

"Oh Michael." Disse Thad, abbracciando l'amico "Adesso capisco molte cose..."

"Non è giusto." Disse Michael, iniziando a singhiozzare nella spalla di Thad "Tutti i ragazzi di cui mi sono innamorato erano etero. Stavolta che potrei avere una possibilità perché il ragazzo in questione è bisessuale, deve essere il ragazzo della mia migliore amica."

Thad stette in silenzio, continuando ad abbracciare Michael e a passargli una mano sulla schiena con fare confortante finché questi non si calmò. Ricomponendosi, Michael sembrava stare leggermente meglio. "Grazie Thad." Disse.

"Non ringraziarmi, che amico sarei altrimenti?" Disse Thad, sorridendo.

Michael sorrise debolmente in risposta. "Mi prometti che non lo dirai a nessuno?" Chiese.

"Sarà il nostro segreto." Disse Thad. I due ripresero a camminare, cercando di raggiungere gli altri.

"Avevo bisogno di sfogarmi" Pensò Michael "Il problema c'è ancora, ma almeno non dovrò più fronteggiarlo da solo."

"Spero dimentichi presto Matthew, ha già sofferto abbastanza in passato." Pensò Thad.

* * *

><p>"Allora come sta Michael?" Chiese Matthew appena Jasmine fu tornata.<p>

"Sembra stare meglio di ieri sera, ma continua ad evitarmi. Vorrei tanto sapere qual è il problema." Disse Jasmine, sospirando.

Matthew sentì una stretta allo stomaco che non riuscì a spiegarsi. "Thad cercherà di aiutarlo. Se non vuole parlarti non puoi fare nulla. Non è colpa tua." Disse Matthew. Jasmine sospirò e annuì.

* * *

><p>Thad si era fatto promettere da Michael che avrebbe smesso di evitare Jasmine e Matthew, promettendo che, se fosse necessario, sarebbe stato sempre con lui. Michael aveva detto che se ne fosse stata necessità Thad avrebbe potuto confidare il suo segreto a Flint, così da evitare equivoci.<p>

Tra una discussione e l'altra, i sedici erano arrivati vicini alla base delle colline, molto vicini alle cascate. Iniziò ancora una volta a piovere, fortunatamente in modo più leggero della sera precedente. Per arrivare al punto d'arrivo della spedizione i sedici avrebbero dovuto attraversare il fiume, passando sulle rocce alla base della cascata.

A causa della pioggia dei giorni precedenti il livello del fiume si era alzato, facendo sì che solo una parte delle rocce fosse praticabile. Mentre i sedici si avvicinavano, la pioggia cominciava ad intensificarsi.

"Non saremmo dovuti andare in esplorazione, soprattutto non qui." Disse uno di loro. La pioggia che stava cadendo rendeva infatti le rocce ancora più scivolose. Con molta calma i sedici iniziarono a camminare sulle rocce per arrivare all'altra sponda.

Alcuni di loro riuscirono a passare, e la pioggia aumentò ancora di intensità. Thad iniziò a camminare sulle rocce, procedendo con cautela, lentamente.

Ma non bastò.

La cascata si ingrossò all'improvviso e una roccia instabile sotto i piedi di Thad si mosse. Il ragazzo perse l'equilibrio, e la superficie irregolare e scivolosa delle rocce stesse lo fece scivolare. Flint si era mosso per cercare di prendere il ragazzo in tempo, ma finì per scivolare a sua volta.

I due caddero in acqua, dove altre rocce, al momento sommerse, erano di poco sotto il pelo dell'acqua.


	8. Chapter 8

"Non avremmo dovuto fare quella spedizione..."

"Come potevamo immaginare che la pioggia avesse indebolito la riva in cima alla cascata?

"Non potevamo saperlo." Sospirò.

"Se penso che avrebbe potuto essere chiunque di noi..."

Ci fu silenzio per un paio di secondi. "Come faremo a dirgli cos'è successo quando si sveglierà?"

"Non lo so." Sospirò "Per ora possiamo solo aspettare che si svegli."

Flint era in dormiveglia e aveva sentito il discorso, ma non capiva né a chi appartenessero le due voci né di cosa stessero parlando. Tentò di aprire gli occhi, anche se si sentiva molto stanco e aveva un forte mal di testa.

"Flint! Sei sveglio finalmente!" Disse una delle due voci. Flint si voltò e riconobbe Lucas. Al suo fianco c'era Michael, ed entrambi avevano gli occhi rossi, come se avessero pianto da poco.

"Meno male, cominciavamo a preoccuparci." Disse Michael.

Flint iniziò a guardarsi intorno per cercare di ricordare dove fosse e cosa fosse successo. "Dove mi trovo?" Chiese, confuso.

Lucas e Michael si guardarono. "Non ricordi cos'è successo?" Chiese Lucas. Flint scosse la testa.

Lucas prese un lungo respiro e disse "Eravamo alle cascate, Thad è scivolato mentre attraversava il fiume sulle rocce e tu sei scivolato con lui cercando di prenderlo. Avete sbattuto la testa sulle rocce e siete rimasti lì, immobili."

"Quando siete scivolati pensavamo aveste solamente fatto un tuffo, non sapevamo che sotto il pelo dell'acqua ci fossero delle rocce, e non ci siamo preoccupati più di tanto. Quando abbiamo visto che non risalivate, abbiamo capito che qualcosa non andava." Disse Michael.

Fu in quel momento che Flint ricordò cos'era successo. "Thad... Siamo scivolati e abbiamo battuto la testa... Poi non ricordo più nulla, devo essere svenuto..." Disse Flint. Lucas e Michael lo guardarono, nervosi. Flint, concentrato sul ricordare, non ci diede molto peso.

La scena stava diventando via via più chiara. A un certo punto Flint ricordò l'ultima cosa che aveva visto prima di svenire e sbiancò: Thad, privo di sensi, dopo aver battuto la testa.

"Dov'è Thad? Sta bene, vero?" Chiese Flint, preoccupato.

Michael e Lucas si guardarono. Michael sembrava sul punto di voler piangere e Lucas aveva un'espressione illeggibile in volto. Flint iniziò a sentirsi male. "No... Ditemi che non è... Lui non è... Thad non può essere..." Balbettò, devastato, incapace anche solo di pensare a quell'eventualità.

"E' vivo." Disse Lucas "Però..." Flint guardò Lucas, pregandolo di continuare.

Lucas non riuscì più a guardare Flint. Michael prese coraggio e disse "Ha perso la memoria. Non ricorda più nulla."

Flint, che si era risollevato sapendo che il suo ragazzo era vivo, si sentì nuovamente male. "Thad... Ha perso la memoria..." Disse, appena udibile "Non si ricorda più di me..."

"Hanno detto che probabilmente la recupererà, ma non sanno in quanto tempo e se la recupererà totalmente." Disse Michael "Mi dispiace così tanto Flint." Aggiunse, muovendosi per abbracciare il ragazzo, iniziando a piangere silenziosamente.

Flint non ce la fece più e iniziò a singhiozzare sulla spalla di Michael. Dopo un po' Flint cercò di riprendersi, pensando "E' inutile rimanere qui a piangere. Piangere non ridarà a Thad la sua memoria."

"Dov'è adesso?" Chiese Flint.

"L'ho accompagnato alla mia tenda quando si è svegliato." Disse Michael "Ha battuto la testa più forte di te, aveva bisogno di riposarsi."

Flint annuì. "Posso vederlo?" Chiese.

Lucas e Michael si guardarono e annuirono. "Penso di sì." Disse Michael.

* * *

><p>Gli altri dodici avevano aspettato che Flint si svegliasse fuori dalla sua tenda per fargli le loro condoglianze, e dopo essersi assicurati che stesse bene, lo lasciarono nelle mani di Michael e Lucas. Flint, Michael e Lucas arrivarono alla tenda di Michael., ma prima di entrare Michael fermò Flint, mettendogli una mano su un braccio. "Quando Thad ti vedrà, non ti riconoscerà. L'unico che riconosce per ora sono io perché l'ho accompagnato qui prima." Disse, guardando Flint negli occhi. Flint annuì e i tre entrarono.<p>

Thad dormiva pacificamente, come se ne nulla fosse successo. Flint lo guardò, sollevato dal vedere che il ragazzo stava bene, aveva solo una benda sulla testa simile alla sua.

Michael si chinò vicino a Thad per svegliarlo. Thad aprì gli occhi e si stirò, mettendosi seduto. Il ragazzo guardò Michael e sorrise. "Ciao Michael." Disse, poi spostò lo sguardo su Lucas e Flint "Chi sono loro due?"

Flint sentì una stretta allo stomaco e non rispose. Lucas lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato verso di lui e decise di rispondere per entrambi. "Io sono Lucas, il gemello di Matthew, non so se Michael te ne abbia già parlato o tu l'abbia già visto. Questo invece è Flint." Disse, indicandolo "Ti ricordi di noi?"

Thad pensò per qualche secondo poi scosse la testa. "Mi dispiace, dell'ultimo periodo ricordo solo il poco che mi ha detto Michael." Disse.

"Cosa ricordavi quando ti sei svegliato?" Chiese Lucas, sperando che la risposta non facesse stare Flint, che sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime, ancora peggio.

"Ricordavo il mio nome e di essere gay, nient'altro. Sto iniziando a ricordare alcuni episodi, ma il resto è molto sfocato." Disse Thad "Ogni tanto ricordo immagini di un ragazzo, ma non riesco a focalizzarlo..."

Flint sentì una piccola speranza riaccendersi. "Thad, potrà sembrarti strano, ma quel ragazzo sono io." Thad sgranò gli occhi e la figura nei suoi ricordi divenne visibile.

"Non lo ricordi, ma io sono il tuo ragazzo. Siamo insieme da quando ci siamo conosciuti all'inizio del campeggio." Disse Flint, guardando Thad negli occhi.

L'espressone sul volto di Thad era lentamente passata da shock a concentrazione. "Sto ricordando qualcosa..." Disse "Io e te, sotto la pioggia..." Flint sorrise.

Thad si morse il labbro inferiore. "Flint... Io non ricordo niente di te." Disse "Non provo niente per te."

Flint temeva che Thad avrebbe detto qualcosa di simile. "Lo so Thad. Non è colpa tua." Disse Flint, abbassando lo sguardo.

Ci fu silenzio per qualche secondo, poi Thad si alzò e si avvicinò a Flint. I tre lo guardarono, non capendo le intenzioni del ragazzo. Thad si mise davanti a Flint e prese una sua mano tra le proprie. "Se mi sono innamorato di te una volta, sono sicuro che lo farò di nuovo, anche se non dovessi mai ritrovare la memoria." Disse, sorridendo. Flint sorrise.

"Thad" Disse "Posso abbracciarti?" Thad annuì e Flint lo strinse a sé. Thad abbracciò Flint istintivamente e i due rimasero così per qualche secondo.

* * *

><p>Flint non era l'unico ad aver subito colpo dalla perdita della memoria di Thad. Michael aveva infatti perso l'appoggio del suo migliore amico, nonché unica persona che conosceva il suo segreto.<p>

"Non posso fronteggiare Matthew e Jasmine da solo." Pensò Michael "E non posso chiedere aiuto a Thad o Flint, hanno già abbastanza problemi."

"Mi dispiace di non poter mantenere la promessa che gli ho fatto, ma devo evitarli."

"Devo distrarmi. Passerò tutto il mio tempo con Thad, cercando di aiutarlo a ritrovare la memoria."

* * *

><p>Jeff, Nick, Alexandra e Justin sedevano nella radura del gruppo otto, parlando. "Non riesco ancora a credere che Thad non ricordi più nulla." Disse Jeff.<p>

"E' successo tutto così in fretta da non sembrare vero." Disse Nick.

"Spero stia bene." Disse Alexandra.

"Michael, Flint e Lucas sono con lui." I quattro si voltarono verso la direzione da cui proveniva la voce, vedendo Jasmine e Matthew camminare verso di loro "Sono sicura stia bene."

"Come mai non siete con loro?" Chiese Justin.

"Michael ci sta evitando, quindi abbiamo deciso di non disturbarlo mentre è con Thad." Disse Jasmine. Matthew annuì, perso nei suoi pensieri.

"Mi piacerebbe tanto sapere perché ci evita." Disse Matthew, più a sé stesso che agli altri.

"Michael mi è sembrato distrutto ultimamente, ci deve essere qualcosa che lo preoccupa." Disse Justin.

"Potrebbe essere innamorato." Disse Jeff. Jasmine e Matthew si guardarono e sbiancarono.

Jasmine si portò una mano alla fronte. "Jeff ha ragione. Come ho potuto non accorgermene?" Disse "E' tutto come l'altra volta..." Matthew non riusciva a dire niente, sentendo una stretta allo stomaco ormai troppo familiare.

"Ma di chi potrebbe essersi..." Jasmine sgranò gli occhi, interrompendosi a metà frase e portandosi una mano alla bocca. I cinque la guardarono, aspettando che parlasse.

"Thad." Mormorò Jasmine. I cinque sgranarono gli occhi, espressioni di shock sui loro volti. Matthew sembrava star per sentirsi male.

"Se fosse vero, tutto avrebbe senso..." Disse Alexandra.

"Spero tu stia sbagliando." Disse Nick "Non vorrei essere nei panni di Michael..."

Il silenzio calò sui sei, nessuno sapeva cosa dire.

* * *

><p>Matthew era pallido e non riusciva a prestare a ciò che stavano dicendo gli altri. I suoi pensieri correvano veloci e rumorosi, coprendo ogni altro suono.<p>

Quando qualcuno aveva nominato la possibilità che Michael fosse innamorato il ragazzo aveva sentito un colpo allo stomaco, ultimo di una lunga serie nell'ultimo periodo, ed aveva cominciato ad avere un dubbio, cominciando a prestare attenzione a un pungolo che aveva invaso i suoi pensieri da un po' di tempo ma che era stato finora ignorato.

Quando sentì il nome di Thad, una strana sensazione in fondo allo stomaco gli tolse ogni dubbio, lasciando una sola possibilità: Matthew si sentiva geloso ed era interessato a Michael.

* * *

><p>Era passato qualche giorno, i due gruppi aveva ripreso la loro solita vita. Thad stava lentamente recuperando la memoria grazie all'aiuto di Flint, Michael e Lucas.<p>

Michael, evitando Matthew e Jasmine, passava tutto il suo tempo con Thad, cercando di distrarlo, e con Flint, cercando di consolarlo. Il più del tempo però, in compagnia di Flint c'era Lucas.

Da quando il suo gemello e migliore amico Matthew era insieme a Jasmine e passava gran parte del tempo con lei, Lucas aveva preferito non disturbarli e passare tutto il suo tempo prima con Michael, poi con Flint. Lucas era infatti sempre stato in compagnia di Flint da quando i due si erano conosciuti, e non riusciva a sopportare di vedere l'amico in questo stato.

Flint, non volendo far preoccupare Thad, fingeva di essere di buonumore, ed era in effetti contento di stare con lui, ma non riusciva a non sentirsi in colpa

"E' colpa mia." Disse Flint, guardando Thad parlare con Michael. Lucas, di fianco a lui, gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" Chiese Lucas.

"Thad ha perso la memoria per colpa mia." Disse Flint, non muovendo lo sguardo dai due ragazzi davanti a loro.

"Ma cosa stai dicendo?" Chiese Lucas, incredulo "Non hai fatto cadere tu Thad!"

"Però non sono riuscito a evitare che cadesse." Disse Flint, spostando finalmente lo sguardo su Lucas "Se l'avessi tenuto non avrebbe battuto la testa."

Lo sguardo di Flint stava seriamente spaventando Lucas. "Flint, hai fatto tutto ciò che potevi. Sei scivolato con lui tentando di trattenerlo, non potevi fare di più. Sei riuscito a frenare la sua caduta, senza il tuo aiuto si sarebbe sicuramente rotto la testa." Disse Lucas.

Flint stette zitto. Sapeva che Lucas aveva ragione ma si sentiva comunque in colpa. I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da una di risata di Michael e Thad. "Thad ha perso la memoria ma riesce ad essere ancora se stesso, come se nulla fosse successo." Disse Flint, accennando un sorriso.

Lucas notò una nota di tristezza nel tono di Flint e sospirò. "Flint." Disse, con tono fermo. Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui. "Promettimi che non penserai più che sia colpa tua."

Flint lo guardò, sentendosi colpevole. "Ti prometto che ci proverò. Vorrei solo che Thad ritrovasse la memoria presto, non sopporterei l'idea di non essere più con lui." Disse.

"Se ti sentirai solo, non esitare a cercarmi. Sarò sempre qui per te, ok?" Disse Lucas, sorridendo. Flint annuì e sorrise.

Ciò che Flint non sapeva era che anche Lucas aveva, come Michael, anche un altro motivo per voler passare tutto il suo tempo con lui.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Alexandra erano rimasti ottimi amici dopo quel pomeriggio e avevano continuato a passare il loro tempo insieme a Nick e Justin.<p>

Negli ultimi giorni Nick era pensieroso e Jeff se ne era accorto, non capendo però il motivo di questo comportamento. Approfittando di un momento in cui era solo con Nick, Jeff decise di chiedere al suo migliore amico a cosa pensasse così tanto. "Nick, ma a cosa stai pensando?"

Nick si voltò verso l'amico. "Penso di potergli dire la verità, non è più interessato a lei ed è passato un po'." Pensò.

"Jeff, ricordi la sera che abbiamo organizzato il soft-air?" Chiese Nick.

"Certo che me la ricordo." Chiese Jeff, non capendo dove volesse arrivare l'amico.

"Ricordi che tu e Alexandra stavate parlando mentre sparavate, nascosti dietro quel cespuglio?" Continuò Nick.

Jeff sgranò gli occhi. "Come sai dov'eravamo? Ci stavi spiando?" Chiese, quasi irritato.

Nick arrossì leggermente. "No, mentre passavo vicino a voi vi ho sentiti parlare." Disse.

Jeff annuì. "Cosa c'entra quella sera con ciò che stai pensando adesso?" Chiese.

"E' stata quella sera che mi sono reso conto di provare qualcosa per Alexandra." Disse Nick, guardando Jeff negli occhi.

Jeff fissò Nick per qualche secondo poi si mise a ridere, . Nick alzò un sopracciglio, sentendosi in parte offeso. "Scusami Nick." Disse Jeff appena fu capace di riprenderi "Ho pensato alla coincidenza e non sono riuscito a trattenermi."

"Che coincidenza?" Chiese Nick.

"Abbiamo passato così tanto tempo insieme da innamorarci della stessa ragazza quasi allo stesso momento." Disse Jeff.

Nick ci pensò un secondo e sorrise. "Abbiamo gli stessi gusti in tutto, a quanto pare." Disse.

"Da buoni migliori amici." Disse Jeff. "Tornando seri..." Continuò "Cos'hai intenzione di fare?"

"Non lo so. Pensavo di dirglielo, ma vedendo com'è andata con te non ne sono sicuro." Disse Nick.

Jeff mise una mano sulla spalla di Nick. "Come mi disse una volta un saggio, se non glielo dirai non otterrai mai nulla." Disse. Nick alzò gli occhi al cielo, riconoscendo le sue stesse parole ma sorrise. Jeff rise, poi tornò serio.

"Seriamente. Se hai bisogno di aiuto devi solo chiamarmi." Disse Jeff. Nick annuì.

* * *

><p>Matthew e Jasmine sedevano sotto un albero, leggermente più lontani rispetto agli altri.<p>

"_Ho provato qualcosa per lui fin dall'inizio e non me ne sono mai accorto..."_

"_Cosa devo fare adesso?"_

"Matthew?" Chiese una voce. Non ottenne nessuna risposta.

"Matthew?" Chiese di nuovo la voce. Matthew sbatté le palpebre e si voltò verso Jasmine.

"Hai sentito cos'ho detto?" Chiese Jasmine. Matthew arrossì leggermente.

Jasmine sospirò. "Qual è il problema stavolta?" Chiese.

"Cosa intendi?" Chiese Matthew.

"L'ultima volta che ti sei comportato così mi hai detto di essere bisessuale, quindi pensavo avessi un problema." Disse Jasmine.

Matthew abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di guardare Jasmine. "Matt, lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto, vero?" Disse Jasmine, cercando di farlo calmare.

Ma le sue parole ebbero l'effetto opposto.

Matthew si sentiva colpevole. "Jasmine è una brava ragazza e un'ottima amica, dovrei dirle la verità." Pensò.

"Io... Io provo qualcosa per Michael." Disse Matthew, non guardando Jasmine.

Jasmine sgranò gli occhi e sentì una fitta allo stomaco. Passarono alcuni istanti di completo silenzio, durante i quali Jasmine pensò a cosa dire. "Da quanto." Chiese, cercando di tenere un tono calmo "Da quanto provi qualcosa per lui?"

"Da sempre." Rispose Matthew "Me ne sono reso conto solo ieri quando stavamo parlando con Jeff, Nick e gli altri."

Jasmine annuì. I due stettero in silenzio per un po', non osando dire alcunché. "Non so cosa fare, è tutto così confuso." Disse Matthew, sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Jasmine lo guardò. "Matthew, rispondimi sinceramente. Mi ami ancora?" Disse.

Matthew non rispose. "Matthew, guardami." Disse Jasmine, cercando di restare calma.

Matthew alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Jasmine. "Cosa provi per me e per Michael?" Chiese Jasmine.

"Non lo so." Disse Matthew. Il ragazzo singhiozzò ma continuò "Io provo ancora qualcosa per te, ma provo qualcosa per lui, non posso farci niente."

Jasmine lo abbracciò e Matthew iniziò a piangere. "Mi dispiace Jasmine, mi dispiace..." Ripeté Matthew per un po', e Jasmine non fece altro che stringerlo più forte.

Quando Matthew si calmò, Jasmine si staccò e si mise davanti a lui. "Matthew, credo sia meglio che tu faccia ordine tra i tuoi pensieri." Disse Jasmine. Matthew la guardò e dopo qualche secondo annuì.

"Se deciderai di tornare da me, io sarò qui ad aspettarti." Disse Jasmine. Matthew aprì la bocca per controbattere, ma Jasmine lo fermò. "Ti amo, e per questo voglio tu sia felice. Voglio che tu sia sicuro della tua decisione." Disse. Matthew annuì.

"Vorrei poter dire che ti amo anche io, ma non sono più sicuro di ciò che provo. Voglio però che tu sappia che non è colpa tua." Disse Matthew.

Jasmine annuì. La tristezza nello sguardo della ragazza non sfuggì a Matthew, che si sentì colpevole. "Non posso negare ciò che provo o mentirle. Farò come mi ha detto." Pensò Matthew.

Matthew si alzò e andò verso gli altri. Soltanto quando fu sicura che Matthew non potesse sentirla, Jasmine iniziò a piangere.

* * *

><p>Nell'ultimo periodo, e in particolare negli ultimi giorni, Jeff si era avvicinato molto a Justin, i due avevano passato gran parte del loro tempo insieme. I due erano più simili di quanto pensassero, entrambi carichi della stessa inesauribile energia. Alexandra, nel frattempo, aveva passato il suo tempo con Nick.<p>

"Nick è simile a Jeff." Pensò Alexandra "Ma ha qualcosa di diverso, sembra più... calmo."

"A cosa stai pensando Ale?" Chiese Justin. Alexandra arrossì leggermente, colta sul fatto.

"Niente di particolare." Rispose Alexandra.

"Sei arrossita. Stavi pensando a un ragazzo?" Disse Justin in tono provocatorio.

Alexandra arrossì di nuovo e abbassò lo sguardo. Justin sgranò gli occhi e sorrise. "Alexandra si è innamorata!" Disse con tono allegro.

Alexandra guardò Justin a occhi sgranati. "E se Justin avesse ragione?" Pensò.

"E se mi fossi innamorata di Nick?"

* * *

><p>"Devo sapere se è vero." Pensò Matthew.<p>

Flint, Thad, Lucas e Michael sedevano nella radura del gruppo sette. Era passata più di una settimana dall'incidente e Thad stava lentamente ritrovando la memoria, anche se era ancora lontano dalla completa guarigione.

Matthew si avvicinò ai quattro. "Matt! Come mai sei qui?" Disse Lucas, il primo ad averlo visto.

Thad, Flint e Michael si voltarono verso il ragazzo. Il sorriso sul volto di Michael scomparve.

"Dovrei parlare con Michael, se non è di troppo disturbo." Disse Matthew, cercando di non tradirsi.

I tre guardarono Michael, come per chiedere spiegazioni, ma il ragazzo era confuso quanto loro. "Certo." Disse Michael, alzandosi.

I quattro notarono solo allora l'assenza di Jasmine e Michael iniziò a preoccuparsi. Appena i due furono abbastanza lontani Matthew si fermò e Michael chiese "Jasmine sta bene, vero?"

Matthew stette in silenzio per qualche secondo. "Non ne sono sicuro, non ci parlo da ieri." Disse. Michael alzò un sopracciglio, confuso. "Ma non è di questo che devo parlarti."

"Cosa può dovermi dire di così importante?" Pensò Michael, sempre più confuso.

"Ho sentito dire che sei innamorato. E' vero?" Chiese Matthew.

Michael sbiancò e guardò Matthew a occhi sgranati. "No, non può star accadendo." Pensò.

Matthew prese il silenzio di Michael come una conferma. "E' per questo che passi tutto il tuo tempo con lui, non è così?"

"Che cosa?" Chiese Michael.

"Sei innamorato di Thad." Disse Matthew.

Michael non sapeva se mettersi a ridere per l'assurdità di ciò che Matthew aveva detto o sentirsi male per la stupidità dello stesso. Michael si portò una mano sulla fronte e iniziò a scuotere la testa, ridendo silenziosamente. La risata si fece più forte, e Michael disse "Sei senza speranza."

Matthew lo guardò, confuso. "Cosa?"

Michael rise ancora più forte e guardò Matthew. L'espressione di Michael fece preoccupare il ragazzo. "Tu pensi che io sia innamorato di Thad, è così? Beh allora devi essere veramente cieco." Disse Michael.

Lacrime iniziarono a formarsi nei suoi occhi. "Non hai notato come ti evitassi, non hai notato come ho sempre aiutato te e Jasmine perché volevo vedervi felici?" Disse Michael, praticamente urlando "Non hai notato come ho fatto di tutto perché tu fossi felice?"

E in quel momento, Matthew capì. "T-tu... Tu sei innamorato di me?" Disse, appena udibile.

Michael rise ancora una volta. "Lo sono sempre stato e tu non te ne sei mai accorto. Me ne sono reso conto quando era troppo tardi, ti eri già messo insieme a Jasmine. Non sai quanto mi sia sentito male quando ho scoperto che eri bisessuale, quando ho scoperto che avrei potuto avere una possibilità se tu non fossi stato il ragazzo della mia migliore amica!" Disse, urlando di nuovo.

Matthew distolse lo sguardo e i due stettero in silenzio, rotto soltanto dai singhiozzi di Michael. "Ho lasciato Jasmine." Mormorò Matthew dopo un po'.

"Che cosa?" Chiese Michael tra i singhiozzi, la sua voce rauca a causa del pianto.

"Ho lasciato Jasmine." Ripeté Matthew, alzando lo sguardo per guardare Michael "L'ho lasciata perché provo qualcosa per te."

Michael guardò Matthew, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo un'espressione di incredulità e rabbia sul suo volto. "Stai mentendo." Disse, con tono calmo.

"Hai lasciato Jasmine e ora ti senti in colpa vedendomi in questo stato, è per quello che dici così." Disse Michael, consapevole dell'illogicità di ciò che stava dicendo.

"Sono stato innamorato di te da quel giorno in cui mi sei corso addosso, e mi dispiace di essermene reso conto solo adesso." Disse Matthew.

"Non può essere vero." Mormorò Michael.

"Devi credermi." Disse Matthew.

Michael si mise a piangere di nuovo e Matthew si avvicinò, non sapendo cosa fare per calmare il ragazzo. Esitando, Matthew lo abbracciò.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Sei innamorato di Thad." Disse Matthew._

Matthew credeva che fosse innamorato di Thad. In quel momento qualcosa all'interno di Michael si ruppe e il ragazzo cominciò a ridere, ridere sempre più forte, ma era una risata senza gioia. Lacrime minacciavano di cadere, ma Michael non le sentiva nemmeno.

Il ragazzo iniziò a parlare senza più alcun filtro, tutto ciò che non aveva mai osato dire trovò la sua strada e uscì. L'espressione sorpresa di Matthew quando la verità lo colpì lo avrebbe fatto ridere normalmente, ma quello che lo colpì fu altro.

"_T-tu... Tu sei innamorato di me?" Disse, appena udibile._

Michael rise di nuovo, ancora più forte, e iniziò a piangere. Iniziò a raccontare tutto ciò che aveva tenuto dentro fino a quel momento, interrotto ogni tanto dai singhiozzi, quasi urlando, e poi il silenzio. Matthew non parlava, l'unico rumore erano i singhiozzi di Michael.

"_Ho lasciato Jasmine." Mormorò._

Michael si riebbe, pensando di aver capito male. La sua frustrazione si era ormai dispersa, sostituita da un senso di confusione. Ma ciò non voleva dire che stesse meglio.

"_Ho lasciato Jasmine." Ripeté "L'ho lasciata perché provo qualcosa per te."_

Michael rimase immobile e non disse nulla per qualche secondo, poi iniziò a dire cose che non pensava davvero, cosciente della loro illogicità. Non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie.

"_Sono stato innamorato di te da quel giorno in cui mi sei corso addosso, e mi dispiace di essermene reso conto solo adesso." Disse._

Queste parole furono l'ultimo colpo e Michael scoppiò a piangere di nuovo. Matthew, esitando, si avvicinò e lo abbracciò, tentando di calmarlo. Michael avrebbe voluto spingerlo via, ma non ne aveva le forze. E, anche se in quel momento non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno a se stesso, quell'abbraccio era ciò che aveva cercato per così tanto tempo.

Matthew si sentiva in colpa. Anche se inconsciamente, era stato la causa di tutto questo, e tutto ciò che poteva fare ora era stringere Michael a sé, sperando che smettesse di piangere.

Alla fine Michael smise si piangere, ma c'era qualcosa di strano. Matthew lo stava sorreggendo e sentì che il ragazzo stava appoggiando tutto il suo peso su di lui. Cercando di non farlo cadere, Matthew si allontanò a distanza di braccia e vide che Michael aveva gli occhi chiusi. Si preoccupò un po', ma quando vide che non era svenuto capì che si era solo addormentato.

"Poverino." Pensò "Doveva essere esausto... Tutto quello stress per tenersi dentro tutti quei segreti deve averlo stancato, e mi hanno detto che non dormiva più bene ultimamente..."

Matthew appoggiò dolcemente Michael al tronco di un grande albero lì vicino e si tolse la felpa. Michael non si accorse di nulla, era sempre stato un ragazzo dal sonno pesante, e non si accorse nemmeno di quando Matthew si sedette di fianco a lui e lo fece stendere, appoggiando la sua testa sulle sue gambe, usando la felpa come cuscino. Gli tolse gli occhiali, appoggiandoli con cura, e iniziò, senza pensarci, ad accarezzargli i capelli.

"Sembra così tranquillo adesso... E' adorabile." Pensò Matthew con un piccolo sorriso.

Il respiro regolare di Michael era segno che il ragazzo stava bene. Matthew, più tranquillo, iniziò a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo dopo, quando Michael si sarebbe svegliato.

* * *

><p>"Guarda chi abbiamo trovato." Disse una voce all'improvviso. Flint, Thad e Lucas si voltarono e videro Kurt, impeccabile come suo solito, avvicinarsi.<p>

"Ciao Kurt." Disse Flint, sorpreso "Dove hai lasciato Blaine?"

Kurt rise. "Mi sta aspettando qui vicino. E' la prima cosa che ti viene in mente?" Chiese, fingendo un tono accusatorio e alzando un sopracciglio.

Flint arrossì leggermente e si portò una mano dietro il collo. "Oh, beh, io... No, beh, forse. Sai, siete sempre insieme, mi sembrava..." Balbettò, cercando di scusarsi.

Kurt rise di nuovo. "Stavo scherzando, calmati." Disse. "Come stai?" Continuò, rivolto a Thad.

"Bene, grazie. La mia memoria sta tornando, anche se non riesco a ricordare tutto..." Rispose Thad

Kurt annuì per poi rivolgersi di nuovo verso Flint. "Puoi venire un attimo con me?"

Flint non aveva idea di cosa Kurt volesse dirgli, ma si alzò, lanciando uno sguardo a Lucas e inclinando la testa verso Thad. Lucas capì di dover badare a Thad in sua assenza e annuì.

Flint e Kurt si fermarono poco lontano, dove Blaine, Wes, David, Joanne e Lucy li stavano aspettando. Flint era sempre più confuso. "Ti ho chiamato qui perché abbiamo avuto un'idea, ma vogliamo la tua approvazione. E vorremmo fossi tu a parlarne con Thad, nel caso." Disse Kurt.

"D'accordo, ma come mai siete tutti qui?" Chiese Flint.

"A dirla tutta non lo sappiamo nemmeno noi, è stato Blaine a chiamarci." Disse David.

"Vi dispiacerebbe spiegare? Mi state preoccupando." Disse Lucy.

"Blaine mi ha detto di aver letto qualcosa riguardo un metodo che potrebbe far recuperare la memoria a Thad, e dato che mi sembrava abbastanza sensato, abbiamo ideato un piano. Ma preferirei fosse lui stesso a parlarvene." Disse Kurt.

L'attenzione si spostò su Blaine, che si schiarì la voce. "Ho letto qualcosa riguardo ai metodi di recupero della memoria, e ne esistono diversi a seconda dalla causa. Se la perdita è causata da un colpo in testa, un secondo colpo potrebbe essere sufficiente. Se invece la perdita è stata causata da uno shock, è possibile che rivivere lo shock aiuti il recupero della memoria."

"Thad ha sbattuto la testa." Disse Flint "Ma non mi sembra una buona idea dargli un altro colpo..."

"Stavamo infatti pensando di tenerla come idea di riserva, in caso la prima non funzionasse." Disse Kurt "E abbiamo quindi progettato di portare Thad alla cascata. Naturalmente io e Blaine vi accompagneremo, e penso gli altri verrebbero con noi. Li abbiamo chiamati qui per chiedere conferma, in caso tu trovassi l'idea accettabile." Disse Kurt.

Flint ci pensò qualche secondo. "La vostra idea sembra buona, ma non so cosa pensare. Non vorrei che farlo ritornare là potesse avere cattivi effetti... Penso dovrei chiederlo a lui prima."

"Capiamo benissimo." Disse Blaine. "Voi verreste con noi, nel caso decidessimo di partire? Più siamo, più sicuri saremo." Aggiunse, rivolgendosi ai quattro.

Un coro di affermazioni fu la risposta. "Beh, direi che è tutto sistemato allora." Disse Kurt. "Facci sapere quando partire e saremo pronti il prima possibile."

Flint annuì e tornò da Lucas e Thad, soppesando l'idea.

* * *

><p>"<em>Devo fare una cosa, tu precedimi pure." Disse Alexandra.<em>

"_Va bene. Ti aspetto vicino alla mensa." Disse Justin._

"Sei sicura di non voler uscire?" Chiese Alexandra "Sei stata nella tenda tutto oggi..."

Jasmine annuì. "Ti raggiungo dopo a cena, sono solo un po' stanca." Disse.

Alexandra non era convinta, ma decise di non replicare, sapendo quanto Jasmine detestasse avere altre persone intorno quando non si sentiva bene. "E' la ragazza più forte che abbia mai conosciuto." Pensò mentre usciva dalla tenda "Ma non capisce che a volte bisogna mettere da parte l'orgoglio."

"Ora che ci penso, Non ho ancora visto Matthew oggi. E' strano, di solito sono inseparabili."

"Forse dovrei chiedergli di passare da Jasmine, penso che con il suo ragazzo parlerebbe..."

Pensando questo, Alexandra si diresse verso la tenda dei gemelli. "Matthew? Sei qui?" Chiese.

Nessuna risposta dalla tenda. "Chissà dove sono entrambi..." Pensò. "Parlerò con Matthew quando lo vedrò. Justin mi sta aspettando."

Alexandra si incamminò e poco dopo arrivò al campo base. Arrivata alla mensa vide Justin parlare con Thad, Flint e Lucas. "In mancanza di Matthew penso potrei parlarne con Lucas..." Pensò.

"Ciao ragazzi!" Disse Alexandra, avvicinandosi ai quattro "Avete visto Matthew?"

I quattro si voltarono verso di lei e la salutarono. Il primo a parlare fu Lucas. "Sì, era venuto a cercare Michael al gruppo sette ed è andato via con lui." Disse "Non sono tornati, quindi penso li troverai a una delle loro tende."

Alexandra guardò Lucas per qualche secondo prima di rispondere. "Ma... E' da là che vengo, e loro non c'erano." Disse, confusa.

I quattro si guardarono. "Michael sembrava un po' scosso quando è andato via. E pensandoci, non l'ho visto parlare con Jasmine e Matthew ultimamente, era sempre con noi..." Disse Flint.

Thad sentì di dover ricordare qualcosa, ma la scena nella sua mente era confusa. Gli sembrava fosse qualcosa d'importante, ma avendo perso la memoria non riusciva a ricordare. Sospirò, rassegnandosi alla realtà. Dall'altra parte Alexandra stava pensando "Forse è quello il problema. E' successo qualcosa tra Jasmine, Matthew e Michael..."

"Spero solo Matthew e Jasmine non stiano avendo di nuovo problemi, non è passato molto da quando Matthew ha scoperto di essere bisessuale..." Disse Justin.

Thad fece una smorfia, infastidito dal non capire di cosa stesse parlando Justin. Flint notò l'espressione addolorata del suo ragazzo e sentì un tuffo al cuore. "Perché è dovuto succedere proprio a lui?" Pensò " Non se lo meritava."

"Penso li rivedremo a cena." Disse Lucas "Ma come mai avevi bisogno di Matthew?"

"Jasmine sembra non stare bene e volevo chiedere a Matthew se poteva parlarle dato che non li ho visti insieme dall'altro giorno, ma non sono più sicura sia una buona idea..." Disse Alexandra.

I quattro annuirono. "Le terrò io compagnia dopo." Disse Lucas, zelante "Ma per il resto, penso sia meglio aspettare e vedere se riescono a risolvere i loro problemi da soli. Potremmo chiedere se vogliono un aiuto, ma è meglio non immischiarci."

I cinque entrarono in mensa e si sedettero. Justin si avvicinò allora ad Alexandra, in modo che solo lei potesse sentirlo, e le mormorò qualcosa. "Novità su quel ragazzo?" Chiese.

Justin non riuscì a frenare un sorrisino quando Alexandra iniziò arrossire leggermente. "Mi dirai chi è prima o poi, vero?" Disse "Sai che di me ti puoi fidare."

Alexandra avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma lei stessa non sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.

* * *

><p>Il bosco era pacifico e per qualche motivo nessuno era ancora venuto a cercarli. Non che Matthew si lamentasse, si era infatti quasi addormentato. A un certo punto Michael aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di abituarsi alla luce.<p>

"Ben svegliato Mike." Disse Matthew, sorridendo.

Michael lo fissò un secondo, poi si guardò attorno. Balzò seduto, ricordando cos'era successo. "Io... Tu... Noi..." Balbettò Michael, gesticolando tra loro due e guardando Matthew con occhi sgranati "Tu... Sei veramente innamorato di me?"

Matthew sorrise e annuì. "Mi dispiace." Disse "Mi dispiace di averci messo così tanto a capirlo. Se l'avessi capito subito non ti avrei fatto stare così male..."

L'espressione di Michael si ammorbidì. "Non devi scusarti, non lo hai deciso tu. Sono io che devo chiederti scusa. Prima ho perso il controllo, non penso veramente quelle cose." Disse "Non riuscirei mai ad essere arrabbiato con te..."

Il silenzio cadde tra i due. Michael era, per una volta, completamente senza idee. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che un giorno si sarebbe trovato veramente in questa situazione. Fu Matthew, dopo un po', a rompere il silenzio. "E' per questo che mi evitavi?" Chiese.

"Non riuscivo più a reggere di vederti con Jasmine. Soprattutto dopo aver saputo che avrei potuto avere una possibilità." Disse Michael "Ho provato, ma è stato inutile."

Matthew capì di cosa stava parlando Michael: quella volta che era scoppiato a piangere poco prima della pioggia. Istintivamente mise un braccio attorno alla vita di Michael, che si voltò verso di lui con sguardo sorpreso. "Posso?" Chiese Matthew, facendo per togliersi.

Michael fermò Matthew mettendogli una mano sul braccio e annuì. Si mosse leggermente, così da essere più vicino, e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dell'amico. Matthew sorrise e spostò il braccio, così che fosse più comodo. I due stettero così per qualche secondo, poi Michael voltò la testa, così da guardare Matthew. "Cos'è che stavi dicendo prima riguardo Jasmine?" Chiese.

Matthew sospirò. Sperava di non doverne parlare, ma Jasmine era comunque la migliore amica di Michael, il ragazzo aveva il diritto di sapere quel poco che poteva dirgli. "Non so come stia." Disse "Non le parlo da ieri, quando le ho detto di provare qualcosa per te."

"Quindi lei sa?" Chiese Michael, un po' preoccupato.

Matthew annuì. "Non me la sentivo di lasciarla senza darle una spiegazione." Disse.

Michael annuì. "E come l'ha presa?" Chiese, cercando di non ricordare cos'era successo a lui "Spero non se la sia presa con te..."

"No." Disse subito Matthew per rassicurare Michael "Non avrebbe mai potuto arrabbiarsi sapendo quello che era successo a te..."

Michael fece una smorfia alla menzione dell'avvenimento, continuando a tentare di non pensarci. Matthew aveva però visto la sua espressione e lo prese per mano, intrecciando le loro dita e stringendola. Michael alzò la testa dalla spalla di Matthew, passando rapidamente con lo sguardo da lui alle loro mani a lui di nuovo, sorridendo.

"Matt..." Disse Michael quasi sottovoce, come se tutta quella situazione fosse solo un sogno e non volesse svegliarsi "Questa situazione... Cosa ci rende?"

Matthew sorrise. "Questo ci rende ciò che tu vuoi ci renda." Disse.

Michael rimase immobile per qualche secondo mentre l'idea si faceva strada nel suo cervello. Quando finalmente la realizzazione lo colpì un enorme sorriso gli si dipinse in volto. "Vuoi dire che tu vorresti...?" Chiese, incredulo.

Matthew intrecciò le loro mani libere togliendo la mano dalla spalla di Michael, in modo che adesso i due fossero praticamente uno davanti all'altro. Iniziò a parlare, guardandolo negli occhi con tutta la serietà che riuscì ad usare in quel momento. "Non sono il ragazzo migliore del mondo e sono in una situazione un po' complicata, penso che tu possa capirmi meglio di chiunque altro, ma sarei molto felice se volessi darmi l'opportunità di essere il tuo ragazzo."

Michael abbracciò Matthew, quasi lanciandosi su di lui, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere. Matthew sorrise, capendo anche senza bisogno di parole. I due restarono così per un po', poi Michael iniziò ad avere un dubbio. "Pensi dovremmo dirlo agli altri? Per me non credo ci sarebbero problemi, ma tu hai lasciato Jasmine per me, potrebbero giudicarti male..." Disse.

Matthew ci pensò qualche secondo, non sapendo cosa rispondere. "Nessuno sa nemmeno che ho lasciato Jasmine... Forse dovremmo aspettare qualche giorno e vedere come sta lei..." Disse.

Michael annuì. Matthew si stese e Michael lo imitò. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio interrotto solo dal sibilo del vento tra le fronde, Michael parlò. "Matt?" Disse.

Matthew si voltò verso di lui. Michael alzò una mano e gliela posò delicatamente sul viso. Matthew sorrise e Michael arrossì leggermente. Matthew gli prese il mento tra due dita e si avvicinò a lui, chiudendo gli occhi e baciandolo.

* * *

><p>Jeff si stava infilando il pigiama, così da essere pronto per mettersi a dormire quando avrebbe avuto sonno. Nick era disteso sul suo sacco a pelo, assorto nei suoi pensieri. "A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese Jeff, la sua voce leggermente attutita dalla maglia che si stava infilando.<p>

"Niente di particolare, sto riposando il cervello." Disse Nick, non muovendo un muscolo.

"Mal di testa?" Chiese Jeff, sedendosi vicino a Nick.

"Un po'." Disse Nick, mettendosi seduto. "Ma non stavo pensando a quello."

"A cosa allora?" Chiese Jeff, stendendosi con le braccia dietro la testa.

"Ad Alexandra." Disse Nick.

Jeff si rimise seduto. "Normalmente farei un commento ironico, ma il tuo tono suggerisce che sia qualcosa di serio..." Disse "Qual è il problema?"

"Non penso di volerle dire che mi piace." Disse Nick "Tanto sono sicuro mi passerà presto."

Jeff si stupì dell'affermazione. "Come mai dici così?"

"E' solo una cotta, non penso ne valga la pena." Disse Nick "E poi sarebbe comunque inutile."

"Non dire così Nicky." Disse Jeff, abbracciando l'amico di lato "Abbi un po' di fiducia."

Nick si voltò leggermente e restituì l'abbraccio, sorridendo nella spalla di Jeff per l'utilizzo del suo vecchio nomignolo. Jeff lo aveva usato fin da quando erano piccoli, ma lo stava usando sempre più raramente. Ogni volta che Nick lo sentiva gli tornava in mente quel giorno di tanti anni fa in cui aveva parlato con un bambino biondo che non aveva mai visto prima. Lui e Jeff avevano legato subito ed erano stati inseparabili, avevano passato così tanto tempo insieme da diventare quasi una sola persona, e nessuno dei due avrebbe mai voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente.

Nick stava però trovando, per la prima volta, uno svantaggio.

"Il problema è che sono troppo simile a te." Disse Nick.

"Potrei offendermi." Disse Jeff sorridendo, staccandosi dall'amico "Ok, seriamente, cosa intendi?"

"L'hai detto anche tu l'altro giorno, siamo stati migliori amici per così tanto tempo da assomigliarci in quasi tutto." Disse Nick "Non che mi stia lamentando, se fossimo gay saresti la mia prima scelta senza pensarci due volte."

Jeff sorrise. "Questa potrà essere usata contro di te, sappilo. Però non ho capito perché la nostra somiglianza sarebbe un problema con Alexandra."

Nick sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. "Forse ti sembrerà folle ma... Avevo pensato che, tu e lei non vi siete messi insieme... E che io ti assomiglio molto..."

Jeff capì dove il suo migliore amico volesse arrivare. "Nick." Disse "Tu non sei uguale a me. Certo, siamo entrambi pieni di energie, ci piace fare scherzi e a quanto pare abbiamo anche gusti simili in fatto di ragazze, ma non siamo uguali. Tu sei quello che mi fa capire quando esagero, sei più calmo. E sei più romantico, se ricordi di cosa parlo."

Nick annuì, sguardo perso nel vuoto, non convinto dalle parole di Jeff. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, sospirò e disse "Effettivamente è vero. Ma quelle sono cose che nota solo chi presta attenzione. Non penso me ne abbia mai data molta, sei tu quello che viene notato."

Jeff guardò l'amico, cercando qualcosa da dire. Non riuscendo a pensare a nulla, mise una mano sulla spalla dell'amico. "Che tu decida di dirle cosa provi o meno, rispetto la tua decisione. Cerca solo di non sprecare un'occasione." Disse, cercando di mostrare un sorriso incoraggiante "E ricorda che, qualunque cosa ti serva, io sono qui per aiutarti."

Nick sorrise tristemente al suo migliore amico. "Grazie Jeffy. Forse l'ho già detto, ma sono felice di averti conosciuto."

Poco dopo, Jeff tornò al suo sacco a pelo e i due si misero a dormire.

* * *

><p><em>Thad e Flint sedevano insieme ai loro amici, non prestando attenzione a ciò che gli altri dicevano. Thad sedeva sulle gambe di Flint, accoccolato al suo fianco, abbracciato a lui per non cadere. Flint fece un'espressione stupida e poté sentire le vibrazioni delle risate di Thad su di sé.<em>

_Flint stava camminando per un sentiero, mano nella mano con Thad. I due stavano parlando, passeggiando lentamente verso la loro tenda. Non c'era traccia degli altri, i due erano immersi nel più completo silenzio. Nuvole nere si stavano avvicinando e decisero quindi di tornare alla tenda._

_I due erano adesso nel casso a pelo, abbracciati l'uno all'altro. Thad aveva appoggiato la testa sul petto di Flint e si era addormentato ascoltando il suo battito. Flint aveva un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo teneva stretto a sé. Poco dopo si addormentò anche lui._

_Flint si svegliò e Thad non era lì con lui. Pensando che si fosse già alzato e l'avesse preceduto, Flint si stirò e si mise seduto. Solo allora vide che Thad era lì e stava dormendo dall'altra parte della tenda. Flint si avvicinò allora per svegliarlo, ma quando Thad aprì gli occhi e lo guardò disse qualcosa che Flint non si aspettava._

"_Tu chi sei?"_

Flint si svegliò di soprassalto, mettendosi seduto di scatto. Mentre cercava di riprendere fiato rivolse lo sguardo verso il sacco a pelo di Thad, dove il ragazzo stava dormendo pacificamente. Flint continuò a fissarlo per un po', lasciando i ricordi riempirgli la testa.

"Mi sento così inutile." Pensò "Non posso fare niente per aiutarlo."

"Non è importante quanto ci stia male io, è lui quello che soffre di più, anche se non lo fa vedere."

"Dargli il mio sostegno non è abbastanza. Stamattina gli chiederò di venire alla cascata."

"Non sopporterei l'idea che non gli tornasse mai più la memoria."

Flint si stava sforzando di essere forte per Thad perfino nei suoi pensieri. Infatti, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso per evitare di far preoccupare qualcuno, mentre pensava quelle cose si sentiva solo. Lui e Thad erano stati quasi una cosa sola dal primo momento che si erano incontrati, e la sua mancanza si faceva sentire ogni giorno di più. Flint tentò di riprendere sonno e finì per addormentarsi piangendo silenziosamente ma con nuova determinatezza.

* * *

><p>Era mattina. Il sole estivo splendeva in cielo, filtrando tra le fronde ed entrando nelle tende. Thad strinse gli occhi, disturbato dalla luce, e si voltò. Ancora disteso, dopo qualche minuto di dormiveglia tentò di aprire gli occhi, non ancora abituati all'eccessiva luminosità. Quando finalmente ci riuscì si mise seduto, notando che era ancora addormentato. La cosa lo sorprese, ma non riuscì a capire perché.<p>

Poi, tutto a un tratto, una scena comparve nella sua mente, come al rallentatore.

_Thad stava ancora dormendo, avvolto da un calore familiare, sotto la forma di due braccia. Il ragazzo sentì una mano accarezzargli lentamente la schiena, e la piacevole sensazione gli fece spuntare un sorriso appagato in viso. Dopo qualche minuto aprì gli occhi, e la prima cosa che vide furono gli occhi marroni del suo ragazzo, che lo stava fissando amorevolmente._

"_Ben svegliato cucciolo." Sussurrò Flint, sorridendo._

_Un mugolio fu l'unico suono che Thad riuscì ad emettere, stirandosi leggermente e avvicinandosi ancora di più a Flint, godendo della sensazione di pelle su pelle._

_Flint sorrise dolcemente, stringendo il su__o ragazzo più vicino a sé. I due si riaddormentarono._

Thad rimase bloccato per qualche secondo. "Quelli... eravamo io e Flint..." Pensò.

"Ma... quando è successo? I ricordi più recenti sono così confusi..."

All'improvviso un'altra scena gli si presentò davanti agli occhi.

"_Thad si svegliò di nuovo, la sua testa era sul petto di Flint, che aveva un braccio attorno alla sua vita. Spostandosi molto lentamente, riuscì a staccarsi senza svegliarlo, e si mise a fissarlo. Il ragazzo era come lui, vestito solo dei boxer, che non nascondevano il suo problema, lo stesso che Thad stava avendo nei suoi. Fu in quel momento che un'idea si fece strada nel suo cervello, e Thad non poté fare a meno di sorridere maliziosamente._

_Muovendosi con cautela, Thad si posizionò carponi sopra Flint, che si riscosse, aprendo un occhio per vedere cosa stava succedendo. "Thad" Disse con voce roca a causa del sonno "Cosa-"_

_Thad non lasciò finire Flint, ponendogli un dito sulle labbra. Flint vide gli occhi del suo ragazzo scurirsi, e sentì le sue labbra premere contro le proprie._

_Flint rispose prontamente al bacio, ogni traccia di sonno scomparsa. Thad gli portò le mani ai lati del viso, cercando un angolo migliore._

_Flint cinse Thad alla vita, togliendolo dalla sua posizione a carponi e posandolo completamente su di sé. Thad mosse il bacino e le loro erezioni cozzarono una contro l'altra. L'attrito causato dal movimento e dalla presenza dei boxer causarono un gemito da entrambi._

"_Non sai cosa tu abbia fatto, ma fallo di nuovo."_

_Thad mosse il bacino un'altra volta, ed entrambi i ragazzi sentirono una scossa percorrer loro l'intera schiena per la seconda volta._

Thad arrossì furiosamente, sentendosi un po' stretto nei boxer. "Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che io e Flint fossimo arrivati a fare quelle cose in così poco tempo..."

Thad rimase così per un paio di minuti, durante i quali Flint iniziò a svegliarsi. Quando aprì gli occhi si guardò attorno, notando che Thad era sveglio.

"Buongiorno Thad." Mormorò Flint, mettendosi a sedere. Thad si riscosse dai propri pensieri, arrossendo leggermente e voltandosi.

"Ciao Flint." Disse Thad, alzandosi e stirandosi. Lo sguardo di Flint venne calamitato, e il ragazzo dovette sforzarsi di distoglierlo prima che Thad potesse accorgersene.

I due stettero in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Flint chiese "Come stai oggi? Ti è tornato qualche nuovo ricordo?"

Thad arrossì, ma riuscì a fare finta di niente e rispondere "Sì, la memoria sta tornando, però molte cose sono ancora confuse. Ci vorrà un po' di tempo prima che tutto torni alla normalità..."

Flint lo fissò per qualche secondo, non capendo perché fosse arrossito, ma aveva altro per la testa. "Thad." Disse "Posso parlarti di una cosa?"

Thad si voltò verso di lui. "Di cosa?"

"Verresti con me alla cascata oggi?"

Thad sentì un brivido scendergli per la schiena. " Non è il posto dove ho perso la memoria? Perché dovremmo andarci? Non è un posto pericoloso?"

"Non è pericoloso se non sta piovendo. E potrebbe farti ritrovare la memoria."

"...Che cosa?"

"Blaine ha letto qualcosa sui metodi per far tornare la memoria. Ritornare nel luogo dove l'hai persa potrebbe aiutarti a farla ritornare..."

Thad pensò qualche secondo. "Per quanto non voglia tornare in quel posto, suppongo sia una buona idea... Ma non so se sia una buona idea andarci oggi."

"Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Lucy e Joanne verranno con noi. Non hai nulla da temere."

"Quand'è così... Quando si parte?"

* * *

><p>Justin tornò alla tenda dopo essersi fatto una doccia e vide che Michael stava ancora dormendo. Sorpreso, si avvicinò per svegliarlo. "Michael?" Chiamò, scuotendolo leggermente.<p>

Michael, steso su un fianco, si mise prono e iniziò a stirarsi. Aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso il suo compagno di tenda. "Ciao Justin." Disse, sorridendo.

Justin lo guardò, incredulo. Michael stava sorridendo, sorridendo veramente. Un sorriso proruppe sul volto di Justin, che si lanciò su Michael per abbracciarlo. Il ragazzo urlò, venendo colto di sorpresa e praticamente messo al tappeto. "A cosa dobbiamo questa dimostrazione di affetto? E non preoccuparti di toglierti dal mio stomaco, non sei pesante." Disse Michael.

Justin rise e si sedette di fianco al sacco a pelo, Michael si rimise seduto. "Mi mancava il tuo sarcasmo, lo sai?" Disse Justin "E comunque, ero solo contento di vederti felice."

Michael sgranò gli occhi e arrossì leggermente ma si ricompose subito, ricordando la promessa fatta il giorno prima a Matthew. "Tu dici?" Chiese, fingendo di essere stupito "Probabilmente sono solo più riposato, non dormivo bene da un po'..."

"Può essere, ultimamente dormivi poco e male." Disse Justin.

Michael annuì. "Thad si sta riprendendo, anche se gli è tornata solo una parte della memoria, ed è in buona salute, quindi possiamo rilassarci un po' di più..." Disse.

Justin lo fissò per qualche secondo, ripensando a ciò che aveva appena detto. "Possibile che Alexandra avesse ragione e Michael sia innamorato di Thad?" Pensò.

"Michael non mi sembra il tipo da soffiare il ragazzo a Flint, anche se in teoria lui e Thad non sono più insieme perché Thad ha perso la memoria e non lo ricorda... Flint ci resterebbe malissimo e ci sarebbe anche il rischio che un giorno Thad recuperi la memoria..."

Michael si era alzato e aveva preso le sue cose per andare a lavarsi quando Justin si scosse dai suoi pensieri. "E' successo qualcosa ieri? Sono rimasto con Thad e Flint quando sei andato via ma non ti ho più rivisto fino a cena." Disse Lucas.

Michael si bloccò per un istante. "No, perché?" Chiese.

Justin alzò le spalle e Michael uscì dalla tenda. Justin stette lì, seduto vicino al sacco a pelo di Michael, per qualche minuto. "Forse dovrei parlarne con Alexandra..." Pensò.

* * *

><p>Alexandra e Jasmine tornarono alla loro tenda per riporre le loro cose. "Siamo tornate presto oggi, non è ancora orario di andare a pranzo." Disse Alexandra. Jasmine annuì.<p>

Alexandra guardò l'amica per qualche secondo, pensando a cosa poter dire per instaurare un po' di conversazione, ma venne interrotta da una voce da fuori. "Posso entrare?" Chiese Lucas.

"Entra pure." Disse Alexandra. Lucas entrò e Alexandra gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.

Lucas si avvicinò ad Alexandra, così che Jasmine non lo sentisse. "Ho parlato con Matthew, ha detto che dopo verrà." Disse. Alexandra annuì. "E fuori c'è Justin che vuole parlarti. Non preoccuparti, tengo io compagnia a Jasmine finché non arriva Matthew."

Alexandra era confusa. "Cosa può volermi dire Justin?" Pensò, uscendo dalla tenda.

* * *

><p>"Alexandra mi ha detto che c'è qualcosa che non va..." Disse Lucas. Jasmine alzò gli occhi al cielo, sapendo cosa stava per succedere. "Vuoi parlarne?"<p>

Jasmine non guardò Lucas mentre rispose. "Non voglio parlarne." Disse.

"Perché?" Chiese Lucas, preoccupato.

"Non penso vorrebbe lo dicessi. E onestamente non so cosa dovrei dire." Rispose Jasmine.

Lucas alzò un sopracciglio, confuso. "Riguarda Matthew?" Chiese.

Jasmine annuì. Lucas pensò a qualche possibilità, e sgranò gli occhi quando il suo cervello arrivò a una in particolare. "Avete fatto...?" Disse, non finendo la frase.

Jasmine arrossì e si voltò verso Lucas di scatto. "Cosa? No!" Disse, quasi scandalizzata.

"E allora cosa?" Chiese Lucas "Prima Michael vi evita, poi Matthew viene a parlargli e i due scompaiono, tu che ti comporti in modo strano e c'entra Matthew. Cosa sta succedendo tra voi tre?"

Jasmine sembrò immobilizzarsi alla menzione del secondo fatto e tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo verso il basso. Lucas sospirò. "Ho capito che non dirai nulla." Disse "Promettimi solo che risolverai questo problema, qualsiasi esso sia, e mi chiamerai se avrai bisogno, ok?"

Jasmine annuì. Lucas sorrise, ma la sua espressione divenne pensierosa. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio in cui vari pensieri gli avevano attraversato veloci la mente, Lucas si alzò e si avvicinò alla ragazza. Jasmine alzò lo sguardo, fissando Lucas negli occhi, non capendo: negli occhi azzurri del ragazzo c'era qualcosa di strano, che non riusciva a decifrare. Lucas sorrise di nuovo e arrossì leggermente, poi si avvicinò ancora e le diede un bacio su una guancia. Jasmine lo fissò esterrefatta per qualche secondo mentre usciva velocemente dalla tenda.

* * *

><p>Michael entrò nella tenda di Matthew, trovandolo intento a cambiarsi. Fu in quel momento che gli balenò in mente un'idea. Stando attento a non fare rumore, si avvicinò al suo ragazzo e gli mise una mano sulla schiena. Matthew urlò in sorpresa e fece un piccolo salto. Michael rise e si spostò su un lato, così che Matthew potesse vederlo. "Non fare mai più una cosa del genere." Disse Matthew, tentando di riprendersi dallo spavento.<p>

"Dovrai farci l'abitudine." Disse Michael, sorridendo al suo ragazzo e abbracciandolo. "Adoro che da adesso in poi potrò farlo senza dovermi preoccupare." Aggiunse, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Matthew, che non poté fare a meno di sorridere e stringere Michael a sua volta.

I due stettero così qualche secondo, poi Matthew disse "Lucas mi ha detto che Jasmine non sta bene e mi ha chiesto di andare a parlarle..."

Michael guardò Matthew, aspettando che continuasse, visibilmente preoccupato. "Vuoi venire con me? Non penso riuscirei a parlarle da solo..." Chiese Matthew. Michael annuì prontamente.

I due uscirono dalla tenda e incontrarono Justin e Alexandra poco lontano dalla tenda di Jasmine. "Sapete se Jasmine è qui?" Chiese Matthew.

"Sì, Lucas è appena andato via." Rispose Alexandra. Justin fissò Michael per qualche secondo mentre i due entrarono nella tenda.

* * *

><p>"Mi spiegheresti perché hai guardato Michael in quel modo?" Chiese Alexandra, confusa.<p>

"Sta succedendo qualcosa a Michael..." Disse Justin, continuando a fissare la tenda per un secondo prima di riportare lo sguardo su Alexandra "...e non sono sicuro che sia una buona cosa."

"Cosa intendi? Mi sembrava che avesse addirittura un aspetto migliore..." Disse Alexandra.

"Quello è il problema!" Disse Justin. Alexandra gli lanciò un'occhiata molto esplicativa, cercando di capire se il ragazzo fosse serio. "Lascia che ti spieghi..."

"Sarebbe un'ottima cosa, non ho ancora capito niente..." Mormorò Alexandra tra sé e sé.

"Oggi Michael era diverso, sembrava... felice." Disse Justin "E ho il sospetto che c'entri Thad."

Alexandra alzò un sopracciglio. "E cosa te lo fa pensare? Sì, la mia sembrava un'ipotesi ragionevole, ma Michael non mi sembra il tipo." Disse.

"Gli ho chiesto come mai fosse così di buonumore, sai, ultimamente sembrava molto depresso, e ha parlato di come Thad si stia riprendendo..." Disse Justin.

Alexandra ci pensò qualche secondo. "Secondo me ti stai preoccupando troppo." Disse "Comunque, non ci resta che aspettare per scoprirlo, no?"

Justin sospirò. "Penso tu abbia ragione... Però continua ad essere strano." Disse.

La discussione finì lì e i due si diressero vero la mensa, dato che era quasi ora di pranzo. Justin stava ideando un piano folle quanto geniale, e Jeff sembrava il compagno ideale.

* * *

><p>Jasmine stava ancora pensando a ciò che era appena successo, non capendo cosa Lucas volesse ottenere con quel gesto. Era però cosa certa che un effetto lo avesse avuto.<p>

Matthew e Michael entrarono nella tenda, e Jasmine non poté fare a meno di essere sorpresa. "Ciao Jas..." Disse Matthew, insicuro sul come doversi comportare con la sua ex-ragazza.

Jasmine spostò lo sguardo tra i due per un paio di volte, ancora sorpresa dalla loro presenza. "Ciao Matt, ciao Mike. E' strano vedervi qui." Disse.

Michael e Matthew si scambiarono uno sguardo colpevole. "Come stai?" Chiese Michael.

Jasmine sorrise leggermente. "Non fate finta di non saperlo, so che Alexandra vi ha detto tutto."

"E' colpa mia." Disse all'improvviso Matthew, guardando il pavimento.

"Non essere stupido." Disse Jasmine "Non è colpa tua. Non hai deciso tu di essere bisex o di provare qualcosa per Michael." Finita la frase, Jasmine si mise una mano davanti alla bocca e sgranò gli occhi, ricordando di non aver chiesto a Matthew se avesse già detto tutto a Michael.

Capendo qualche fosse il problema, Michael disse "Non preoccuparti, me l'aveva già detto."

Jasmine sembrò sollevata. "Mi fa piacere vedere che siate ancora amici comunque." Disse.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio durante il quale Michael guardò Matthew, che prese un lungo respiro e annuì. Matthew prese la mano di Michael e la strinse nella sua. Jasmine sembrò non capire per un secondo, poi sgranò gli occhi e sorrise. "Voi... Siete insieme?"

Michael e Matthew si voltarono uno verso l'altro, sorridendo, e annuirono. Jasmine si alzò e si mise in punta di piedi per abbracciarli. I due risero e abbracciarono a loro volta la ragazza.

Staccandosi, Jasmine aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa. "Aspetta..." Disse, guardando Michael "Ma da quando sei innamorato di Matthew?"

Michael arrossì leggermente. "Da quando mi sono scontrato con lui il primo giorno..." Disse, appena udibile "Me ne sono reso conto quando vi siete messi insieme, ma dato che eravate felici non ho mai detto niente... Non sapevo nemmeno Matthew fosse bisex..."

Matthew si agganciò alle parole di Michael e continuò "Prima non stava evitando te. Stava evitando me." Disse "Sapere che ero bisex dopo tutto quel tempo è stato troppo per lui..."

"Per fortuna è finito tutto bene." Disse Michael, sorridendo al suo ragazzo. Si voltò poi verso Jasmine. "Mi dispiace per te però... Mi sento un po' in colpa."

"Non pensarci nemmeno." Disse Jasmine, perentoria. Michael fu stupito dalla reazione "Vederti felice dopo tutto questo è ciò che importa di più."

Michael sorrise alla sua migliore amica, che sorrise in risposta. "Sono certa che avrai cura di Matthew. E per quanto riguarda te..." Disse con fare minaccioso voltandosi verso l'altro ragazzo "Vedi di trattarlo bene o dovrai fare i conti con me."

Matthew rise. "Sei una forza della natura Jas. Non cambiare mai." Disse, sorridendo.

I tre continuarono a parlare per un po', poi decisero di andare a fare una passeggiata prima di andare alla mensa. Quando uscirono, Michael e Matthew si staccarono, pur rimanendo uno di fianco all'altro. Jasmine notò la cosa e lanciò loro uno sguardo interrogativo. "Non siamo sicuri di come potrebbero prenderla gli altri, Matthew ti ha appena lasciato..." Spiegò Michael.

Jasmine ci pensò per qualche secondo. "Non penso avrebbero problemi, onestamente... Ma se non volete che lo dica a nessuno, prometto che non lo farò." Disse.

Matthew annuì. "Che rimanga un segreto tra noi tre per ora. Nemmeno Lucas deve saperlo."

Alla menzione di Lucas, Jasmine ricordò cos'era successo poco prima, ma decise di non dire nulla.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Nick si erano svegliati tardi, raggiungendo gli altri solo all'ora di pranzo. Dopo aver mangiato, i due decisero, come solito, di passare il pomeriggio con Justin e Alexandra.<p>

"Ho notato che eravamo gli unici del nostro gruppo..." Disse Jeff "Dove sono andati gli altri?"

Justin e Alexandra scossero la testa. "Li abbiamo visti a colazione, ma non sappiamo dove siano."

"Non ho visto neanche Lucy e Joanne..." Disse Alexandra, ricordando il particolare.

"C'è bel tempo, saranno andati al lago. Thad ama nuotare." Disse Jeff, ricordando come lui e Nick gli avessero quasi rotto il naso con una pallonata il secondo giorno di campeggio.

Nick ricordò l'incidente e fece una smorfia. "Sì, è probabile siano andati là."

Alexandra e Justin avevano visto la smorfia di Nick e si guardarono, confusi. Jeff rise silenziosamente, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Nick. "Potreste spiegarci?" Chiese Justin.

"Il secondo giorno di campeggio Nick ha tirato una pallonata sul naso a Thad e credo stesse per avere un infarto." Disse Jeff, sorridendo verso Nick, che alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Gli avevo quasi rotto il naso e stava sanguinando, anche tu ti saresti spaventato." Rispose Nick "L'avevo conosciuto solo il giorno prima, non è stato il modo migliore per fare amicizia."

"Allora eravate voi quelli di cui avevamo sentito parlare!" Li interruppe Alexandra.

Jeff e Nick si voltarono verso di lei. "Michael ci aveva raccontato di un incidente successo al lago tempo fa, ma non sapevamo foste stati voi." Spiegò Alexandra.

Nick arrossì leggermente. "Fantastico, siamo diventati anche famosi." Disse con tono ironico.

"Lo saremmo lo stesso, dimentichi i nostri scherzi." Disse Jeff.

"E' un'altra cosa Jeff, lo sai bene." Ribatté Nick.

"Tranquilli, non è detto che lo sappiano in molti. Michael e Jasmine sono peggio di un'agenzia di spionaggio a volte..." Disse Alexandra.

La conversazione si chiuse lì, e Justin decise di approfittarne. "Nick, Jeff, posso parlarvi?"

I due si voltarono verso di lui. "Certo, cosa devi dirci?"

"Alexandra mi ha detto che mi sto preoccupando troppo, e forse è vero, ma volevo il vostro parere..." Disse Justin "Credo che Michael sia innamorato di Thad."

Jeff e Nick sgranarono gli occhi in allarme. "Ne hai le prove?" Chiese Jeff.

"Solo sospetti." Disse Justin "Per questo vorrei chiedervi di darmi una mano con un progetto..."

Alexandra gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso. "Di cosa parli?"

"So che non è una cosa molto carina, ma stavo pensando di spiare Michael. Se davvero è innamorato di Thad, credo dovremmo impedirgli di cacciarsi nei guai..."

"Non penso dovremmo intrometterci..." Disse Nick.

"Nick ha ragione. Per quanto mi dispiacerebbe per Flint, è vero che se Thad non dovesse mai recuperare la memoria, potrebbe innamorarsi di Michael..." Disse Alexandra.

"Forse avete ragione..." Disse Justin "Ma preferirei sapere cosa sta succedendo veramente."

"Io ci sto." Disse Jeff all'improvviso. I tre si voltarono verso di lui. "Non interferiremo, lo pedineremo solo per scoprire cosa gli passa per la testa. In fin dei conti Thad è sempre insieme a Flint. Conoscendo Michael, non penso farebbe mai una mossa..."

Nick ci pensò per qualche secondo. "Se Alexandra si aggiunge, verrò anch'io. Ma forse vi converrebbe andare da soli, sareste meno sospettabili."

Alexandra arrossì leggermente al pensiero di restare sola con Nick, ancora insicura sul se e cosa provasse verso il ragazzo. Sospirò, e dopo qualche secondo disse "Penso che distogliere voi due sia ormai impossibile. Ci penserò e domani vi saprò dire."

Jeff aveva lanciato uno sguardo verso Nick, cercando di capire se il suo migliore amico stesse nascondendo secondi fini. Dall'altra parte, Justin aveva notato il rossore di Alexandra, e un dubbio aveva iniziato ad insinuarsi nella sua mente.

* * *

><p>Gli otto stavano seguendo il sentiero vicino al fiume. Le colline, prima lontane, erano adesso davanti a loro. Dalla sua posizione in fondo alla comitiva Thad si stava guardando intorno. "Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa quest'impressione... Come se dovessi già conoscere questo posto..."<p>

_Aveva iniziato a piovere di nuovo. I sedici procedevano lenti lungo il sentiero, in alcuni punti ridotto ormai a un pantano, nonostante la pioggia fosse stata frenata dagli alberi. In lontananza si poteva udire il fragore della cascata sulle rocce._

"Siamo quasi arrivati." Disse Kurt, voltandosi verso gli altri.

Thad guardò il fiume, scintillante a causa del sole. "L'altra volta arrivava più in alto..."

Flint si voltò verso Thad, un'espressione sconvolta in viso "Cos'hai detto?"

Thad lo guardò, confuso "Ho detto che l'altra volta il fiume era più alto."

Flint non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere. Thad continuò a guardarlo per qualche secondo, poi capì il motivo della sua reazione. "Sei felice perché me lo ricordo, non è vero?"

"E come potrei non esserlo?" Rispose Flint.

Wes e Joanne, che avevano sentito la conversazione, si guardarono e sorrisero.

Superata un'ansa, in lontananza Thad riuscì a vedere la cima della cascata. Istintivamente, il ragazzo strinse la mano di Flint nella sua.

_Thad stava attraversando il fiume sulle rocce, posando i piedi con cautela per evitare di scivolare. La cascata era poco lontana e il fiume era ingrossato dalle piogge. Un rumore dalla cima della cascata colse la sua attenzione e un secondo dopo la roccia sotto i suoi piedi si mosse._

Flint si voltò verso Thad quando sentì una mano stringere la sua. Il gesto, che era stato così familiare ai due, prese Flint alla sprovvista. "Thad? Va tutto bene?"

Thad si rese conto di ciò che aveva fatto e arrossì leggermente, ma non lasciò andare Flint. "Scusa, ho ricordato una cosa e... Mi sono spaventato."

Flint sorrise al ragazzo in un modo che sperava sembrasse incoraggiante. "Se ti fa stare meglio, tienimi pure la mano."

Thad doveva ammettere che la mano di Flint nella sua aveva qualcosa di familiare, gli faceva sentire... qualcosa, come una strana sensazione allo stomaco. E non era per niente fastidiosa.

Il fragore della cascata si faceva sempre più forte, la base coperta di rocce ormai poco distante. Gli otto si fermarono e Blaine si voltò verso Thad e Flint, stupendosi alla vista delle loro mani, ma decidendo di non commentare. "Se volete andare avanti voi, noi vi aspetteremo qui."

I due proseguirono, raggiungendo la cascata. Flint non smise di fissare Thad per un secondo, preoccupato per il ragazzo, che anche se cercava di nasconderlo, era spaventato. Thad, dal canto suo, cominciò ad avere un leggero mal di testa.

Il sentiero di rocce, molto più stabile e molto più largo della volta precedente, era esattamente davanti ai due ragazzi. Thad lasciò la mano di Flint e cominciò a oltrepassarlo.

"Mi sembra di sentire la pioggia... Le rocce bagnate sotto le scarpe, pronte a farti scivolare alla prima mossa falsa..." Mormorò Thad. "Eri sulla riva, stavi iniziando ad attraversare dopo di me..."

"L'acqua copriva gran parte di queste rocce, la parte dove stiamo camminando era praticamente l'unica visibile. E quelle..." Disse, indicando delle rocce più basse ai lati "Erano sommerse."

Thad fece qualche passo, avvicinandosi ad un punto dove una roccia era stata spazzata via dall'acqua. Si guardò intorno e, per la prima volta da quando si erano messi in marcia verso le cascate, riconobbe esattamente dove si trovava.

_La roccia sotto i suoi piedi si mosse, facendogli perdere l'appoggio. Thad provò a rimettersi in equilibrio spostandosi, ma le rocce irregolari, scivolose a causa della pioggia, non fornirono nessun aiuto. Thad vide il suo ragazzo a un passo da lui, lo sentì urlare il suo nome._

_Thad sentì Flint prenderlo per i vestiti, cercando di frenarlo, ma finì solo per cadere con lui, scivolando a sua volta. La testa di Thad colpì le rocce sotto il pelo dell'acqua, e il ragazzo perse i sensi. L'ultima cosa che vide fu l'istante in cui il suo ragazzo fece la sua stessa fine._

Thad rimase intontito per qualche secondo, poi si voltò verso Flint, che lo stava guardando speranzoso. Thad sorrise e si lanciò tra le braccia di Flint, sigillando l'azione con un bacio.


	10. Chapter 10

Thad baciò Flint sorridendo. Quando si staccò non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere: il suo ragazzo lo stava guardando ad occhi sgranati, immobile, come se il suo cervello fosse andato in cortocircuito.

Passò qualche secondo, giusto il tempo per riprendersi dalla sorpresa, e Flint aveva già portato le braccia attorno al suo ragazzo, sollevandolo dal suolo e girando in tondo, ridendo come non lo si sentiva fare da quando Thad aveva perso la memoria.

Flint rimise Thad a terra, appoggiandolo delicatamente, e i due stessero così, guardandosi negli occhi, tanto vicini che i loro nasi si toccavano. Flint vide nuovamente nello sguardo di Thad tutti i sentimenti che il ragazzo provava verso di lui e non poteva essere più felice.

"Ciao Thad" Bisbigliò Flint, accarezzandogli il viso "Mi sei mancato."

Thad sorrise e strinse Flint a sé, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. "Finalmente l'incubo è finito."

Da lontano i sei avevano assistito alla scena, sei espressioni identiche in volto e mani intrecciate con la persona che amavano.

"Pensate sia ora di chiamarli per tornare indietro?"

"Penso sia meglio lasciar loro qualche altro minuto. Se lo meritano." Tutti annuirono.

* * *

><p>Gli otto rientrarono poco prima di cena. Thad e Flint avevano chiesto agli altri sei di non dire nulla, volendo fare una sorpresa ai loro amici.<p>

"Dove tieni nascosto questo lato di te?" Chiese Flint, mentre lui e Thad camminavano verso la mensa, mano nella mano.

"Non dirlo come se ti dispiacesse." Replicò Thad, un sorrisino in volto "Ti immagini le loro facce quando ci vedranno entrare?"

"Sarà impagabile." Ammise Flint "E sai che adoro questa parte di te, te l'ho già detto una volta."

Thad sorrise, ricordando ciò di cui Flint stava parlando. "Riavere la memoria è una gran cosa." Disse tra sé e sé. Flint sorrise dolcemente al suo ragazzo, dandogli un bacio sui capelli.

I due entrarono in mensa, scorrendo con lo sguardo i tavoli per trovare i loro amici. Thad vide Kurt salutarlo per richiamare la sua attenzione e, anche da lontano, era possibile distinguere il sorrisino divertito sul suo volto.

Thad e Flint camminarono velocemente verso il tavolo, rallentando quando furono abbastanza vicini da essere visti. Gli altri notarono subito che c'era qualcosa di diverso, e quando i loro sguardi caddero sulle loro mani intrecciate ci furono le più svariate reazioni di sorpresa.

Michael si alzò in fretta dalla sua sedia, facendola quasi cadere a terra, e si lanciò verso Thad, abbracciandolo. "E' così bello rivedervi insieme!"

"Ed è bello vedere che stai meglio." Rispose Thad, staccandosi dal suo migliore amico. Justin, Jeff, Nick e Alexandra si scambiarono uno sguardo, capendosi al volo.

Lucas si alzò per secondo, camminando verso i tre. "Bentornato tra noi." Disse, abbracciando Thad.

"E bentornato anche a te." Aggiunse, voltandosi verso Flint "E' bello vederti di nuovo felice."

"Sapevamo che sareste tornati insieme." Disse Matthew, raggiungendoli insieme agli altri.

"Devo ringraziare Blaine." Disse Thad. Tutti si voltarono verso Blaine, che arrossì, per poi riportare l'attenzione su Thad. "E' stato lui a dare a Flint l'idea che è riuscita a farmi ritrovare la memoria."

Michael sgranò gli occhi. "Nel senso che ricordi... tutto? Proprio tutto?"

Thad annuì, capendo a cosa si stesse riferendo l'amico. Michael allora sussurrò "Ti devo parlare." abbastanza piano da non essere sentito da nessun altro.

Prontamente Thad si voltò verso Flint e gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio. Flint gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso ma annuì. Thad disse ad alta voce "Scusateci un attimo!" e, preso Michael per un braccio, corse fuori dalla mensa.

Tutti li guardarono confusi. Jeff e Justin si guardarono e, senza essere visti, sgattaiolarono da un'altra uscita per spiare i due ragazzi.

* * *

><p>I due si fermarono poco fuori dalla mensa: tutti stavano già mangiando, quindi nessuno li avrebbe sentiti. "Cosa devi dirmi? E' successo qualcosa?" Chiese Thad, preoccupato.<p>

Jeff e Justin li videro e si appostarono dietro l'angolo. Thad e Michael, immersi nella loro discussione, non li sentirono.

"No! Cioè, sì! Ma non è successo nulla di male!

Thad lanciò uno sguardo confuso a Michael, che prese un lungo respiro, cercando di formare una frase di senso compiuto. "Ricordi quando l'altro giorno Matthew mi ha chiamato e siamo spariti per tutto il pomeriggio. Beh... Sono successe tante cose quel pomeriggio."

Justin si voltò verso Jeff e sussurrò "Di cosa stanno parlando?"

"Non ne ho idea." Ammise Jeff "Ascoltiamo."

"Matthew... Lui mi aveva chiesto se fossi innamorato di te." Disse Michael. Thad sgranò gli occhi, immaginando cosa fosse successo. Michael lo notò e concluse "E io ho perso il controllo."

"Gli hai detto che...?"

"L'ha capito da solo. Il mio cervello è andato in cortocircuito e ho iniziato a rimarcargli tutte le cose che non era riuscito a vedere da solo..."

"Non è possibile." Disse Jeff tra sé e sé, capendo di cosa i due stessero parlando. Justin si voltò verso di lui, confuso. "Michael è innamorato di Matthew?"

Justin sgranò gli occhi.. "Quindi quel giorno... E quell'altra volta... Adesso capisco..."

Thad riprese a parlare e i due si zittirono. "Eravate seduti uno di fianco all'altro, quindi immagino l'abbia presa bene... Jasmine non saprà niente, anche se è la tua migliore amica dubito sarebbe così tranquilla sapendo che sei innamorato del suo ragazzo..."

"A dirla tutta..." Disse Michael "...non è così semplice."

Tre paia di occhi lo guardarono, chiedendogli una spiegazione. Michael esitò qualche secondo, pensando se dire la verità fosse una buona cosa.

"Ormai ho già lanciato la discussione, non avrebbe senso interromperla qui." Pensò.

"Io e Matthew siamo insieme."

* * *

><p>"...Qualcuno ci ha capito qualcosa?" Chiese Lucas, ancora guardando verso la porta.<p>

Matthew guardò Flint, cercando una spiegazione, e Flint gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Quando Matthew gli fu abbastanza vicino che nessun'altro potesse sentire, Flint disse "Thad mi ha detto di dover discutere con Michael riguardo qualcosa e che dopo mi avrebbe spiegato."

Matthew annuì e pensò "Che Michael avesse detto a Thad di essere innamorato di me...?"

"Ma come mai sembri così preoccupato?" Chiese Flint.

Matthew arrossì leggermente. "Non sono preoccupato, ero solo curioso."

Dall'altra parte della stanza, Nick e Alexandra si erano accorti della scomparsa di Jeff e Justin. "Credi siano andati a spiare Thad e Michael?" Chiese Alexandra.

"Ne sono sicuro." Disse Nick "Pensi dovremmo seguirli?"

"Solo se verrai con me." Disse Alexandra, rimanendo stupita di se stessa "Tu vuoi seguirli?"

Nick, preso alla sprovvista, pensò "Sembrava quasi che... No, me lo sarò solo immaginato"

"Credo sia meglio evitare. Non mi è mai piaciuta quest'idea, e meno sono, meno saranno visibili."

I due si fissarono per qualche secondo e avrebbero potuto giurare di vedere qualcosa nello sguardo altrui. Volendo evitare di correre rischi i due non dissero nulla e cambiarono discorso.

* * *

><p>Jeff e Justin dovettero tapparsi la bocca per evitare di essere scoperti. Thad, d'altra parte, stava già esprimendo i loro pensieri, praticamente urlando "Che cosa?" a Michael.<p>

Michael arrossì leggermente. "Dopo il mio sfogo mi ha detto di aver lasciato Jasmine e-Aiuto!"

Michael si ritrovò a terra: Thad gli si era lanciato addosso per abbracciarlo, facendoli cadere entrambi a terra. "Sono così felice per te!" Disse.

"Io invece sarei più contento se la smetteste di saltarmi addosso..."

Jeff e Justin si guardarono sbigottiti. "A pensarci c'era qualcosa di diverso in Matthew e Jasmine..."

"...Non erano uno addosso all'altra con solito. Non erano nemmeno vicini..."

Thad e Michael si rialzarono. "Ma come farete con Jasmine?" Disse Thad "Ora che ci penso non sembrava triste, eppure era stata lasciata da poco..."

Michael sorrise. "Sa già tutto, è stata la prima e unica persona a cui l'abbiamo detto."

"Ma è fantastico allora!" Disse Thad, esultante.

"Già. Finalmente tutto sta andando per il meglio." Disse Michael. Il suo sorriso cadde però leggermente, e il ragazzo rivolse lo sguardo al suolo. "Beh, quasi..."

"Perché quasi?"

"Perché non lo abbiamo ancora detto a nessuno. Ho paura che gli altri potrebbero pensare male di noi... Se non sai cos'è successo potresti pensare che ho rubato il ragazzo alla mia migliore amica e che lui l'ha lasciata per me..."

Jeff e Justin si guardarono, sentendosi leggermente colpevoli. "Pensi abbia ragione?" Chiese Jeff "Certo, gradirei una spiegazione, ma non credo penserei male..."

"Conosciamo tutti Michael e Matthew, sappiamo non sarebbero capaci di fare una cosa del genere, soprattutto non a Jasmine... Conoscendo la storia di Michael poi, anche solo sospettarlo..."

"Non devi aver paura." Disse Thad. I due si voltarono verso di lui. "Sono sicuro che gli altri sarebbero felici per voi, soprattutto per te."

"Se lo dici tu... Credo lascerò la decisione a Matthew, non so cosa pensare."

Jeff e Justin si guardarono e annuirono. "Thad ha ragione, non devi aver paura."

Thad si voltò verso i due ragazzi così velocemente che avrebbe potuto farsi venire il torcicollo, Michael urlò e fece un salto per la paura. I due dovettero trattenersi dal ridere. "Da quanto ci state ascoltando?" Chiese Thad.

"Vi abbiamo seguiti da quando siete scappati." Rispose Justin "Vi volevamo spiare per scoprire se un nostro sospetto era fondato, e sì, non è una cosa molto carina, ma non è importante al momento."

"Vi spiegheremo dopo se volete, ma penso che ora la prima cosa da fare sia congratularsi con Michael, o sbaglio?" Disse Jeff sorridendo.

Michael, che era sbiancato un po' per la paura, un po' per la preoccupazione, riprese il suo solito colorito e sorrise. "Volete dire che non vedete nulla di male in me e Matthew?"

"E perché dovremmo?" Disse Jeff "Siamo rimasti sorpresi quando ti abbiamo sentito, ma dato che tutti siete contenti per come stanno le cose non ci vedo alcun male."

"Io però sono curioso di sapere come sono andate le cose." Disse Justin "Ma credo gli altri cominceranno a preoccuparsi, potrai raccontarci tutto in seguito."

Michael si voltò verso Thad, che gli sorrise. "Ancora sicuro di volerlo tenere nascosto?"

"Se per Matt non ci saranno problemi, considerala notizia pubblica."

* * *

><p>I quattro tornarono alla mensa. Una volta avvicinatisi al tavolo, Michael fece una breve corsa verso Matthew, guadagnandosi vari sguardi incuriositi.<p>

Arrivato al tavolo, Michael si avvicinò al suo ragazzo e gli chiese "Se ti dicessi che nessuno avrebbe problemi mi baceresti qui e adesso?"

Matthew non aveva capito dove Michael volesse arrivare e rispose "Certo, perc-"

Michael lo interruppe, baciandolo con forza. Matthew sgranò gli occhi ma rispose subito con altrettanta forza, dovendosi trattenere dal mordergli un labbro.

Tutti rimasero a bocca aperta, ma le espressioni di Jeff, Justin, Thad e Jasmine cambiarono presto in preoccupazione e poi in sorrisi. Michael e Matthew si staccarono e sorrisero uno all'altro.

Tutti guardarono Jasmine, aspettandosi un qualche tipo di reazione di sorpresa o rabbia, ma furono ulteriormente confusi quando la videro sorridere verso i due.

Il primo a rompere lo scomodo silenzio fu Lucas, che chiese semplicemente "Qualcuno potrebbe spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?"

Matthew e Michael si presero per mano, intrecciando le dita, e si voltarono verso gli altri. Jasmine si alzò e si unì ai due, seguita da Thad, Jeff e Justin. Michael si guardò intorno e sorrise. "E' una storia un po' complicata, ma se avrete pazienza vi spiegheremo tutto."

* * *

><p>"Ma come vi è saltato in mente di fare una cosa del genere?" Chiese Jasmine, tirando un pugno su una spalla a Michael.<p>

Michael si strofinò il braccio dove Jasmine l'aveva colpito. "Non lo so, mi è venuto d'istinto. Ero euforico perché Jeff e Justin avevano detto che l'avreste presa bene e... non sono riuscito a contenermi." Rispose, voltandosi verso Matthew e sorridendo. Matthew gli si avvicinò e lo cinse alla vita, e lui gli si accoccolò subito al fianco.

Jasmine si ritrovò a pensare che fino a qualche giorno prima in quella posizione si sarebbe trovata lei: per quanto potesse essere contenta per il suo migliore amico e il suo ex ragazzo, e non volesse ammetterlo a nessuno, nemmeno se stessa, l'essere stata lasciata le faceva ancora male.

Lucas camminava dietro ai tre e non aveva ancora detto una parola, immerso nei suoi pensieri con sguardo immerso nel vuoto. All'improvviso, disse "Matt, hai già pensato a cosa farai quando torneremo a scuola?"

I tre si voltarono verso Lucas, che sembrava preoccupato. "Cosa intendi?" Chiese Matthew.

"Beh, tutti sapevano che tu e Jasmine foste insieme, non sanno cos'è successo in questo periodo. Non sanno nemmeno che sei bisex, finirai al centro di molti pettegolezzi..."

Michael sbiancò leggermente e abbassò lo sguardo. Jasmine lo notò e capì cosa stesse passando per la mente del ragazzo. Matthew stava guardando suo fratello, non capendo. "Cosa dovrebbero dire?"

Lucas non fece in tempo a rispondere, anticipato da Michael. "Non ci hai ancora pensato, vero? Non hai ancora pensato a come gli altri prenderanno la notizia?"

"Beh, no, ma non deve interessarci il loro parere, non è questo quello che mi avevi detto?"

"Sì, però-" Michael si interruppe, esitando. Sospirò, poi riprese "Diciamo che la mia reputazione... Non è delle migliori. Alcune persone mi detestano, anche senza conoscermi, solo perché sono gay."

Matthew sgranò gli occhi. "Ma, com'è possibile? In pochi sanno che lo sei!"

Lucas e Jasmine si guardarono, annuirono e andarono avanti, lasciando i due ragazzi soli. Michael rispose "E' vero, in pochi lo sanno, ma molti lo sospettano. Sono stato preso in giro per il mio... atteggiamento, diciamo, da molto prima di capire che fossi gay."

Matthew non riusciva a sopportare di vedere il suo ragazzo in quello stato e gli si avvicinò per abbracciarlo. Michael si lasciò abbracciare e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. "Mi sento un ipocrita." Disse "Sono il primo a dire che non deve importarci il parere degli altri e guardami adesso. Se non altro non darò loro la soddisfazione di avermi visto in questo stato..."

"Non sei un ipocrita." Disse Matthew "E' normale avere un momento di sconforto. Anzi, ti ammiro per aver tenuto la testa alta per così a lungo."

Michael sospirò e sollevò la testa, iniziando a sentirsi meglio. "Adesso basta con i drammi. Il campeggio finisce fra una settimana, e non ho nessuna intenzione di rovinarla."

Matthew sorrise. "Sono sicuro che tutto andrà bene anche dopo. Sei più forte di quello che credi."

"Se lo dici tu, allora deve essere vero." Disse Michael, avvicinandosi a Matthew e baciandolo.

* * *

><p>Lucas camminava di fianco a Jasmine, un'espressione pensierosa in volto. "Jas" Disse ad un tratto "Ma quello che ha detto Michael prima è vero?"<p>

Jasmine sospirò. "Purtroppo sì. Il paese dove abitiamo è pieno di gente stupida e lui è stato un facile obbiettivo fin dalle elementari. Fortunatamente le cose vanno meglio ultimamente..."

"Non me ne ha mai parlato..." Disse Lucas.

"Non mi stupisce" Disse Jasmine "Odia parlarne. Gli ricorda cose che vorrebbe dimenticare."

"Non riesco a capire come si possa rovinare la vita a qualcuno in questo modo..." Disse Lucas "A parte la stupidità del prendere in giro qualcuno per il suo essere gay, per dei sospetti!"

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, poi Lucas riprese "E' per questo che ho detto così a Matthew. Sono preoccupato, sia per lui che per Michael. Non avranno vita facile..."

"Non è detto. Quasi tutti quelli che lo trattavano così sono andati in scuole diverse dalla nostra. E nel caso qualcuno dovesse infastidirli, dovranno vedersela con noi." Disse Jasmine. Lucas annuì.

Jasmine sorrise. "Lucas non lo metterà molto in mostra, ma vuole bene a suo fratello, e anche a Michael. Sono felice di averli come amici." Pensò.

I due erano arrivati al gruppo otto e stavano per andare nelle loro rispettive tende. Jasmine decise però di dare voce a un dubbio che l'aveva tormentata per tutto il pomeriggio. "Lucas" Disse "Ma perché mi hai dato quel bacio prima?"

Lucas si voltò di scatto verso Jasmine, arrossendo, e si voltò dall'altra parte altrettanto velocemente. "A dir la verità non lo so." Ammise.

Jasmine sorrise. "Non preoccuparti, non è un problema. Mi ha fatto piacere."

Lucas, ancora leggermente rosso, si voltò e le sorrise. Decidendo di osare, chiese "Questo vuol dire che posso farlo di nuovo?"

Jasmine arrossì e annuì. Lucas la baciò sulla guancia e i due si diedero la buonanotte. Jasmine dovette ammettere a se stessa di star vedendo Lucas sotto una luce diversa.

* * *

><p>Thad era steso sul suo sacco a pelo, Thad di fianco a lui con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto.<p>

"Michael e Matthew..." Disse Flint, pensando ad alta voce mentre accarezzava i capelli del suo ragazzo "Era quello ciò di cui dovevi parlarmi?"

Thad alzò la testa in modo da guardare il suo ragazzo in faccia. "Scusa se non te l'ho detto, ma perdendo la memoria non lo ricordavo più nemmeno io e..."

Flint interruppe Thad mettendogli un dito sulle labbra, poi lo sollevò di peso e se lo caricò addosso, così che i due fossero allo stesso livello, e gli diede un bacio. "Non fa niente, ok?" Disse, sorridendo "Non era il tuo segreto e non c'entravo, non preoccuparti."

Thad sorrise e appoggiò la testa alla spalla del suo ragazzo. "Sai, all'inizio pensavo che quest'estate sarebbe stata pessima, e invece è stata la migliore che ho mai trascorso."

Flint sorrise e iniziò a passargli una mano sulla schiena, facendolo rabbrividire. "Ti dà fastidio?"

"No, anzi, è rilassante. Continua, per favore."

Flint riprese e Thad mugolò in approvazione. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio Thad disse "Sai, stavo ripensando a quando ho detto per la prima volta di amarti."

"E cosa stavi pensando?"

"All'inizio mi era quasi venuto il dubbio che fosse troppo presto, ma quando l'hai detto anche tu ho capito che non c'è un troppo presto. Però adesso ho capito una cosa."

Flint gli fece segno di continuare, iniziando a sentirsi un po' nervoso. "Ho capito che se prima dicevo di amarti, adesso mi mancherebbero le parole adatte per esprimere ciò che provo. Sono stato incredibilmente fortunato a conoscerti, e lo sono ancora di più ad averti come ragazzo."

"Penso di essere io quello che deve ritenersi fortunato ad avere un ragazzo perfetto come te." Disse Flint, stringendo a sé Thad, che lo abbracciò a sua volta.

Thad si rimise al fianco di Flint, accoccolandosi, e i due stettero così per un po'. A un certo punto Flint disse "Vorrei che il campeggio non finisse mai per poter stare tutto il tempo con te..."

Thad balzò seduto, guardando Flint con occhi sgranati. Flint alzò un sopracciglio, non capendo.

"Me ne ero completamente dimenticato." Disse Thad, così flebile da non poter quasi essere udito "Quando finirà il campeggio?"

"Alla fine della prossima settimana." Rispose Flint, ancora confuso.

Thad ricadde disteso con un tonfo, un'espressione sconsolata e terrorizzata in volto. Flint gli si avvicinò, preoccupato. "Thad, cosa c'è? Non stai bene?"

"Fra una settimana torneremo a casa."

Flint capì cosa il suo ragazzo stesse pensando e sentì la realtà crollargli addosso. Inginocchiandosi, Flint sollevò Thad e lo strinse a sé. Il ragazzo gli si aggrappò come se da lui dipendesse la sua stessa vita. "Non aver paura." Disse Flint, cercando di mostrarsi forte per entrambi "Andrà tutto bene. Adesso abiti qui, non ci perderemo."

"Non è solo quello." Disse Thad, voce attutita dalla spalla del suo ragazzo. "I nostri genitori non sanno che siamo gay, tantomeno che siamo insieme!"

Flint si congelò sul posto: Thad aveva ragione. "Sono i nostri genitori, non avranno problemi." Disse, anche se non ne era convinto lui stesso per primo "E sono sicuro che mi miei ti adoreranno."

"Anche mia madre ti adorerebbe..." Mormorò Thad "Speriamo tu abbia ragione, mia madre è sempre stata di mentalità aperta, ma non conosco il mio patrigno abbastanza bene per dirlo..."

Flint stava pensando, il suo sguardo fissato al pavimento. Thad lo notò e guardò il suo ragazzo, preoccupandosi. "Flint?" Disse "Qualcosa non va?"

"I miei... Sono tipi all'antica." Disse Flint "Non so come la potrebbero prendere... Sono sempre stato spaventato all'idea di dirgli la verità perché sarei stato solo..."

Thad fissò Flint per qualche secondo, poi gli pose una mano sulla guancia e gli girò la testa, così che lo guardasse negli occhi. "Flint, non devi aver paura. Non sarai solo, ci sarò io con te."

Flint sorrise e abbracciò il suo ragazzo. I due rimasero così qualche minuto, poi Flint, cercando di cambiare discorso, disse "Thad, ma tu che scuola frequenterai?"

Thad non rispose subito, cercando di ricordare. "Mi sembra che dovessero ancora iscrivermi, ci eravamo appena trasferiti e sono partiti subito..."

"Perché non ti iscrivi alla mia scuola allora?"

Thad prese in considerazione la proposta. "Penso si possa fare, ma se non riuscissi?"

Ci fu silenzio per qualche secondo. "Ricordi il tuo indirizzo? Magari riusciremo a vederci prima che inizi la scuola e nei pomeriggi..."

"Se ricordo bene vicino a casa mia dovrebbe esserci un complesso di condomini che dà su un grande parco pubblico con una fontana..."

"So dov'è, non è molto lontano da casa mia." Disse Flint, sorridendo.

Thad sorrise. I due si ridistesero, stringendosi uno all'altro per conforto. "Mi mancherai, lo sai?"

Flint sorrise dolcemente al suo ragazzo, accarezzandogli una guancia e dandogli un bacio sui capelli. "Mi mancherai anche tu. Pensiamo però a goderci questi ultimi giorni."

Thad annuì, baciò il suo ragazzo e in breve i due si addormentarono.

* * *

><p>Tenendo tutte le preoccupazioni riguardo al futuro lontane dai propri pensieri, arrivò anche per i sedici l'ultimo giorno di campeggio. Per tutta la settimana erano stati fatti preparativi per la grande festa di addio che si sarebbe svolta la sera e la mattina sarebbero arrivati i genitori.<p>

Nonostante tutti si stessero divertendo, l'atmosfera non era gioiosa: molti dei presenti avrebbero perso di vista i loro nuovi amici. Magra conversazione era la possibilità di rivederne alcuni all'inizio dell'anno scolastico, ormai prossimo.

Amici si abbracciavano, si scambiavano indirizzi, numeri di telefono e di cellulare, si scambiavano oggetti nella speranza di potersi rincontrare con la scusa di riottenerli, si lasciavano ricordi di quella breve amicizia che forse il tempo avrebbe cancellato.

Chi si sarebbe rivisto il giorno seguente, chi si sarebbe rivisto a scuola, chi avrebbe dovuto aspettare il prossimo campeggio, chi doveva dirsi addio, anche solo temporaneamente: tutti erano vittime della malinconia, senza differenze.

Nemmeno Jeff e Nick se la sentivano di animare la festa. Nick in particolare sembrava essere più distratto del solito. Justin e Alexandra, senza la spinta dei loro amici, stavano passando la serata a fare due chiacchere seduti con al tavolo.

Kurt si avvicinò ai quattro insieme a Blaine, e vedendoli seduti tranquillamente a chiacchierare disse "Ehy ragazzi, come mai così calmi? Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio da voi l'ultimo giorno."

"Non abbiamo avuto tempo di preparare qualcosa di degno, così abbiamo deciso di astenerci. Abbiamo una reputazione da difendere." Rispose Jeff "E onestamente, volevamo passare un po' di tempo tra noi per l'ultima volta."

"Per l'ultima volta?" Chiese Justin, confuso.

"Beh, domani finisce il campeggio..."

"Jeff." Disse Justin, guardando il ragazzo incredulo "Siamo iscritti alla vostra stessa scuola."

"Lo so, ma non sarà la stessa cosa. E voi due siete in un'altra classe."

"A volte sei inutilmente tragico, lo sai?"

I due iniziarono a battibeccare scherzosamente e Kurt e Blaine se ne andarono, dirigendosi verso la loro tenda. Nick e Alexandra, dal canto loro, non avevano prestato molta attenzione allo scambio.

"E così domani si torna a casa." Disse Alexandra, più a se stessa che agli altri, ma con l'intenzione di essere sentita da Nick. Jeff e Justin, troppo impegnati a bisticciare, non la sentirono.

"Già." Disse Nick. "Ci rivedremo a scuola, vero?" Aggiunse, alzando lo sguardo, speranzoso.

Alexandra incrociò lo sguardo di Nick e sorrise. "Certo. Non ci si libera di noi così facilmente."

"Credimi, non è nelle mie intenzioni."

"Nemmeno nelle mie."

I due si guardarono, cercando di capire se nelle parole dell'altro ci fosse effettivamente ciò che le loro menti gli dicevano. Sperando che le proprie impressioni non fossero sbagliate, Nick prese coraggio e prese Alexandra per mano, intrecciando le dita con quelle della ragazza. Alexandra seguì il gesto con lo sguardo, poi guardò Nick con un'espressione confusa. Il ragazzo stava quasi per ritrarsi quando Alexandra sorrise, stupita. "Quel vuol dire che anche tu...?"

Nick sorrise. "Che ne diresti di vederci prima dell'inizio della scuola?"

"Direi che mi sembra un'ottima idea."

* * *

><p>"<em>Voglio dire tutto ai miei domani." Disse Thad.<em>

_Flint si voltò verso di lui, stupito. "Ne sei sicuro?"_

"_Sì." Disse Thad con finalità "Non voglio che la nostra relazione sia un segreto. Non è nulla di cui doversi vergognare."_

_Flint non rispose subito, pensando a qualcosa. "Voglio venire anche io. Non voglio che tu sia solo in un momento così, e poi i tuoi dovranno conoscermi prima o poi, no?"_

_Thad sorrise. "Speravo di sentirtelo dire."_

Arrivò la mattina. Thad e Flint, come loro consuetudine, avevano dormito abbracciati nello stesso sacco a pelo. Il sole entrò dalla tenda e ben presto entrambi furono svegli, ma i due non si mossero, preferendo godere della presenza altrui per qualche altro minuto.

"E così, questa è la fine." Mormorò Thad, restio a lasciare il suo ragazzo per alzarsi.

"Temo proprio di sì." Disse Flint, sguardo fisso al soffitto della tenda.

Thad annuì. "Mi mancherà dormire con te. Mi mancherà quest'intera situazione in cui possiamo condividere quasi tutto."

"Consolati pensando che domani verrò a casa tua." Disse Flint "Certo, dati i nostri piani non sarà una visita di piacere, ma potrebbe diventarlo. E se tutto andrà bene, avremo un posto dove essere noi stessi senza doverci preoccupare."

Thad annuì di nuovo, leggermente nervoso al pensiero di presentare Flint alla madre e al patrigno come suo ragazzo. "Avremo anche casa tua, non solo casa mia." Puntualizzò Thad.

"Per quello penso dovrai aspettare qualche giorno in più. Non voglio raccontare tutte le novità ai miei in una sola volta, soprattutto quelle di questo tipo..."

Thad si sollevò dal petto del suo ragazzo, così da poterlo guardare negli occhi. "Non c'è nessuna fretta." Disse "Puoi aspettare fino a quando non sarai sicuro di volerlo fare."

Flint sorrise. "Lo so cucciolo. E' solo che... Ci vorrà un po' perché si abituino all'idea. Non sono amanti dei grandi cambiamenti..."

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio. Due sfumature di marrone si stavano specchiando una nell'altra, la distanza tra le labbra dei due sempre minore.

"Non importa ciò che accadrà, avrai sempre me al tuo fianco."

Flint sorrise. "Ti amo, lo sai vero?"

Thad sorrise e baciò al suo ragazzo, annullando quel poco di distanza rimasta. I due rimasero così per un po', poi, con enorme sforzo, Thad si alzò. "Iniziamo a prepararci o gli altri dovranno aspettarci per gli addii.". Flint annuì e si alzò a sua volta.


End file.
